No Puedo Recordarlo
by Tanita Love
Summary: [Epilogo]¿Qué sucede cuando lo que mas decimos querer en este mundo lo obtenemos y despues de un tiempo nos damos cuenta que en realidad no era lo que deseabamos? Cuesta pero debemos saber que solo se sabe lo que tenemos cuando lo hemos perdido...
1. ¿Que Pasó Entre Los Dos?

Hola! Soy nuevísima en los intentos por escribir fanfiction de Inu Yasha la verdad es que mucho del lenguaje japonés no sé… pero estoy segura que pronto voy a aprender… tal vez es muy atrevida mi idea pero es que de

´

De repente estaba leyendo una de las historias de este sitio y…. me tente! También lo hice porque se del final de esta serie y como muchas de ustedes tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que sucedió… yo soy adicta a esa serie y la veía en el canal Chilevivion (Chile) y también en el Cartoon Network

Mejor que siga con el inicio de esta historia antes que esto se convierta en un foro… espero que les guste. Hay muchas opiniones pero a mi siempre, siempre me ha gustado la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome y tengo muy fuertes mis bases para hacerlo. Solo espero que sepan entenderme. Jeje.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del manga y animé Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora, y sus derechos son reservados… Pero algún día seré tan famosa como ella Jajajaja! _

**.:No Lo Recuerdo:.**

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan,  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.  
Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que  
baja por tu cuerpo.

Ojalá que la Luna pueda salir sin ti.  
Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos.  
Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

(Capitulo 1)

QUE PASO ENTRE LOS DOS.

_Aun cada vez que recuerdo siento ese sabor amargo en mi garganta y las inminentes ganas de llorar… aun lo siento muy nítido y hasta apuesto que sé lo que sucedió después… aun no puedo creer que todo el tiempo que pasé junto a él sea ahora solo parte del pasado… no puedo aceptarlo! Cuantas veces di mi vida por él… cuantas veces le di mi alma y cuantas veces mas mi corazón. _

_Sé que el no entendería, sé que él no era un hombre de razonamientos, sé que él no pensaba antes de actuar, él era un bruto… a veces pienso quien era mas bruto o él o yo por seguir insistentemente tratando de apegarme a él, teniendo la esperanza de que algún día olvidara aquel sentimiento que lo unía a mi "yo antiguo" o en resumidas cuentas a Kikyou. _

_No puedo olvidarte Inu Yasha, no puedo, aun conservo tu olor en mi piel, aun veo sus ojos cada vez que cierro los míos, aun escucho su voz en mis sueños, o mejor dicho en mis pesadillas. Te tengo en mi mente… y sé que eso tú no lo sabes. _

_Sabias de mis sentimientos y por eso te alejabas de mi… o al menos eso yo creía, después… después no se muy bien que sucedió, aun no puedo entender porque estoy aquí… lo único que sé y puedo asegurarte… si es que me estas escuchando… es que yo estuve a tu lado cuando ella quiso matarte, cuando ella solo respiraba el olor a venganza, cuando mas necesitaste una compañía… es cierto que yo era muy celosa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorada!... aun lo estoy. _

_Ahora estoy resignada… resignada a la realidad, yo estoy aquí y tu… tu estas a muchísimos años en el pasado… seguramente feliz… No, no debo llorar, ahora entiendo que yo solo fui un extra en esta historia, una persona cuya única función era reparar el error que había cometido, destruir la perla de Shikon. Nada mas… ahora entiendo que yo fui quien interfirió en la relación de ambos, si yo no hubiese aparecido ellos seguramente… no se, seguramente otro seria el futuro. _

_No pensaste en mi Inu Yasha, yo quien te amaba, yo que te amo. Es verdad, dicen que el amor es eterno, y yo no era ni la tercera parte de lo que es ella… ella era la única que podía detener a Naraku, ella era la única que podía destruir su campo de fuerza… si tan solo… si tan solo yo no la hubiera salvado cuando estaba a punto de morir… No! Aome como puedes pensar esas cosas, si estuviera de nuevo en una circunstancia similar lo volvería a hacer, aunque con ello cavara mi propia tumba. En el fondo quizás ya lo sabia, tal vez es por eso que ya no me importaba nada… es por eso que tan solo me conformaba con estar a su lado. Nada mas saber que el estaba ahí. _

_Me sacaste de tu vida de la manera mas cruel¿Por qué? Tal vez fue lo mejor… lo mejor para ti, pero me pregunto si en ese momento habrás pensado en mi, si tan solo pensaste una vez en lo que sentiría. De seguro que pensaste que seria fuerte PERO NO! NO SOY FUERTE! NO LO SOY… tu eras el único que me daba fuerzas para vivir, para seguir a delante… tu… _

_Casi todas las noches sucede lo mismo, desde hace tres semanas, todas las noches me pregunto ¿Por qué? Como si de algún lugar de la oscuridad de mi habitación me fueran a dar la respuesta, no… eso es ilógico… nadie me dará la respuesta que busco…. Esta es una mas de las cientos de noches que he pasado desvelándome porque no puedo dormir pensando en ti… cada vez que lo hago sueño contigo… y cada vez que sueño contigo veo los momentos hermosos que pasé a tu lado, al lado de todos los chicos, de mis amigos, de los cuales no dejaste que me despidiera. No quiero soñar eso, no quiero volver a repetir nos buenos momentos, no quiero tener que despertar y darme cuenta que nuevamente era un a mentira, una falsa ilusión… solo eso nada mas… No sabes como se siente? Te diré como se siente, imagínate estar en el paraíso todas las noches… Luego imagínate que mueres en las mañanas, imagínate que en las tardes eres un zombi esperando volver a la cama y tocar el paraíso nuevamente. No… no quiero mas, no quiero morir mas, quiero morir definitivamente… quiero morir y morir para siempre, nunca mas volver a verte, nunca, nunca… _

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre.

En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.  
Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones.  
Ojalá que la aurora, no dé gritos que caigan en mi espalda.  
Ojalá que tu nombre, se le olvide a esa voz.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

"Aome bajaste?" – Desde el inicio de la escalera la señora Ayame llamaba a su hija para saber si es que ya se había ido.

"No mamá… ya bajo" – Le respondió sin muchas ganas la muchacha desde su habitación, la mujer suspiró resignada a que nunca sabría la verdad del porque su hija había llegado en ese estado. Lo único que intuía como madre era que su hija no estaba bien y que si seguía así… no, no quería ni pensarlo. Por su parte la joven había terminado de ordenar los cuadernos que le correspondían al día de hoy y las puso en su mochila, se agachó para atarse los zapatos y cuando se levantó se siento de pronto muy mareada, la visión se le había borrado pero al instante se recupero. – "Debió haber sido porque me levante muy rápido…" – últimamente se sentía sin fuerzas para caminar, para poner atención en clases, ya no le importaba nada. Últimamente todo lo que tenia que ver con diversión para ella significaba una burla a sus sentimientos ¿a caso la vida no se apiadaba de ella? Sus amigas ya no la entendían por su parte estaba felices de que hubiera roto con su novio 'el salvaje' pero por otro lado estaban preocupadas por la actitud tan indiferente hacia el mundo de Aome.

"¿Vas a desayunar?" – Le dijo nuevamente su madre al ver que la joven ya había bajado las escaleras. Aome miró la comida no con muy buenos ojos, en realidad parecía como si de solo mirarla se le hubiese revuelto el estomago. La mujer que era muy observadora notaba las actitudes de su hija, cada día se preocupaba mas.

"No mamá… gracias, solo llevare el almuerzo, con eso bastará…" – Cogió la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa envuelta en un pañuelo.

"Te sientes bien hija?" – La señora Dejó de hacer lo que hacia y se dirigió a su hija.

"No mamá, no me sucede nada, es solo que no dormí bien…" – "_Oh no que no pregunte nada… maniobra evasiva_" Y antes que la mujer fuera a abrir la boca nuevamente Aome amplio una inmensa sonrisa falsa y miró su reloj y se fue lo antes posible.

"Soy su madre… merezco saber lo que le sucede a mi hija… pero… simplemente no puedo ganarme su confianza… que le sucedió?" – Hablaba la mujer para si misma. De pronto un gran odio empezó a crecer en su pecho, odio directamente dirigido al demonio perro.

Camino a la Secundaria.

Las imágenes eran muy nítidas, casi palpables, podía ver a Inu Yasha en todas partes, se refregaba los ojos pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como si se estuviera volviendo loca… Sobre los árboles, sobre los muros, a su lado, sobre los postes, todo… absolutamente todo le recordaba al Hanyou, todo. Lo veía en las calles con su gorra, lo veía incluso con otra vestimenta… espera… ¿otra vestimenta? Ese es… (en eso pasa un auto y la figura desaparece) no… nuevamente su imaginación le daba malas jugadas. Iba a cruzar la calle.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP

Todo fue muy rápido, creí que iba a morir… o tal vez, tal vez estor muerta, veo… no puede ser.

"Inu Yasha…" – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Hospital…

"Se siente mejor señorita… Higurashi?" – Dijo el doctor comprobando que el apellido de la identificación de la estudiante estaba bien pronunciado.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" – Estaba algo confundida, si mal no recuerda estaba hace unos momentos con Inu Yasha, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

"No se preocupe señorita, en unos minutos mas su madre vendrá a buscarla, de todos modos no le sucedió nada" – El doctor se dirigió a la ficha de la paciente y le preguntó unos cuantos datos mas. – "Debería fijarse que la luz este en rojo antes de cruzar la calle, a la otra no la cuenta… hay muchas personas que han muerto por esa clase de errores, menos mal usted no es una de ellas" – Discurso? Ella no estaba para oír discursos, pero el doctor no paraba de hablar y ella no podía ser descortés.

"Aome cielo! Dios mío, sabia que no debía dejarte salir sin probar tu desayuno…" – Su mamá acababa de llegar, una suerte para ella a medias, pues la salvó de seguir escuchando a aquel doctor pero a cambio de ello vendrían las preguntas. La dulce mujer la abrazó y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas, le dieron el alta de inmediato. – "Tu abuelo esta en casa… lo dejé a cargo y… bueno parece que no tomé una buena decisión" – Lo que su madre dijo en un momento le causó risa a la muchacha. – "Vamos…" – Salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi. – "Hija, ahora me dirás que fue lo que sucedió?"

Sabia que preguntaría, de todos modos no tenia nada que ocultar – "No se mamá, solo di un paso, creo que no me fijé en el semáforo… me salvé de milagro."

"Que bueno que los espíritus están de tu lado… espero que no vuelva a suceder" – Esto ultimo lo dijo en una especie de suplica al cielo. Aome no sabia exactamente que decir. No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro del sujeto que le salvó la vida. – "Aome… se que no es momento para platicar sobre el tema… pero cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que me digas exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado¿Quiero saber que te hicieron o mas bien que te hizo Inu Yasha?" – Oh si, la mujer fue directo al grano, no le quedaba de otra, y Aome estaba completamente acorralada… por lo menos tendría todo el camino de regreso a la casa para inventar algo.

Al cabo de una hora y media Aome salio de su casa, le habría dicho a su mamá una pequeña mentira, algo para que se calmara y de paso la dejara de molestar, si, esa era la palabra. No tenia nada en contra de su mamá pero no quería volver a revivir el tema con nadie, NADIE.

Fue a dar un paseo por las calles, lo único que quería era olvidar pero… sabia que no podría hacerlo, tenia que concentrarse en algo, en otra cosa para no revivir el martirio. Pero no lo logro del todo, aun seguía viendo por las calles a su amado.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá las paredes no retengan tu ruido de  
camino cansado.  
Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,  
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Estaba sola en un parque. El parque que quedaba mas o menos a dos cuadras de su casa, al frente de una florería, estaba lleno de árboles, para poder camuflarse. Estaba todo listo para poderse descargar con la naturaleza, no podía hacer nada mas que eso.

"Ohh Inu Yasha… porque me dejaste¿Qué hice mal?" – Una navaja. Hace días que lo había pensado, la vida sin él no tenia sentido alguno, si no acababa con esto pronto sabia que de una u otra forma iba a terminar muriéndose de pena. Estaba decidida, ya no tenia por quien luchar, ya no le quedaba nada. - "Creíste que era fuerte Inu Yasha? Creíste que te olvidaría? Creíste que era cuestión de tiempo?... te demostraré lo fuerte que soy. Lo valiente…" – Del bocillo de su falda escolar sacó lo que parecía ser una navaja… lo tenia todo decidido, a nadie le importaría su ausencia, no le quedaban ganas de vivir¿para que?... prefería morir de una y definitivamente para no tener que morir todos los días. – "Esto es por ti Inu Yasha!" – El artefacto filoso se dirigió con gran velocidad a las venas de su muñeca, ya no había vuela a tras, mejor así. De pronto una sombra salio de entre los arbustos que celaban a la joven, una 'cosa' muy veloz, tanto así que ni ella se dio cuanta cuando la navaja salio de sus manos y fue a insertarse en el césped, había caído de espalda y sobre ella…

"…Inu Yasha…" – Lo volvía a ver, nuevamente volvía a ver, no estaba soñando, de una manera u otra se sintió feliz, con esperanza… sintió nuevamente que se mareaba pero esta vez luchó para mantenerse despierta, esta vez tenia que ser fuerte, tal vez el cielo le estaba dando otra oportunidad. El sujeto la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba… y su cabello oscuro… azabache… espera… el no es InuYasha, no es luna nueva… o seria que eligió ser humano? Y si es así porque los ojos aun son dorados¿Por qué?

"… Que demonios pensabas hacer, niña?" – No, definitivamente ese no era InuYasha, ella lo conocía muy bien para saber cual era la diferencia, pero porque son tan parecidos?

"Y-Yo nada… ¿Quién eres?" – Aun estaba en el suelo y el sujeto ya se había levantado para quedar hincado en frente de Aome. Esta pudo notar que tampoco vestían igual, este llevaba unos jeans claros, una musculosa blanca y sobre esta una camisa rola de manga corta. A decir verdad el cabello era un poco mas corto y lo llevaba atado (Al estilo Kikyou)

El sujeto súbitamente le tomó la mano izquierda y luego señaló el objeto corto punzante que aun estaba enterrado en el césped a unos dos metros de distancia. - "Te intentaste quitar la vida! Eso no es nada?" – El joven aparentaba tener menos edad que el mismo Inu Yasha pero tenían exactamente las mismas facciones, las mismas contorsiones de rostro cuando se notaba que estaba enfadado.

Aome no pudo evitar también enojarse por el atrevimiento – "Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?" – El sujeto pareció indignarse aun mas, pero luego repentinamente cambio su aspecto por uno serio.

"El bebé que esta en tu vientre no tiene la culpa de nada… no permitirle que hagas una locura por despecho." – Que se puede hacer en un caso así, Aome estaba en estado de shock, abrió los ojos a mas no poder¿Qué era lo que estaba hablando ese tipo?

"Que dices? Yo no estoy embarazada… yo nunca…" – No pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco, estaba hablando un tema que en ella siempre le había costado expresarse, de todos modos lo que el chico estaba diciendo era una completa mentira¿Cómo iba a estar embarazada? si ella nunca… ¿nunca?

"Si no me crees puedes hacerte los exámenes que quieras… no me importa, pero no voy a permitir que te quites la vida o atentes contra la vida de esa criatura. " – Le dijo señalando al abdomen de la chica lo que causó aun mas conmoción en sus sentimientos, inmediatamente se abrazó a si misma.

"Mientes! Mientes! … no puedes llegar y decirme eso! Yo no te conozco, no puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos… no puedes!" – Y sin más se levantó del lugar en donde estaba y se fue corriendo a su casa. El tipo que estaba ahí solo la quedó observando.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Aome estaba en su dormitorio, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado en solo los fragmentos de la tarde, y menos podía creer lo que ese extraño sujeto le había dicho… pero aun quedaba tarde… aun quedaba mucho de este día, a lo mejor…

"Pero como… yo jamás… estoy segura… casi segura…" – Algunas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza intentando recordar alguna situación… pero sabia que no era mas que su mente juguetona que no le daba tregua al sufrimiento de la pobre chica. Esto era demasiado, pero… - "Yo quisiera creer que es así… me gustaría creer que alguna noche pasamos juntos… que disfruté una noche contigo… que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… si quiera que me sirva de consuelo… para saber que al menos, si jamás te volviera a ver, sabría que dentro de mi hay algo tuyo y mío… un hijo de ambos Inu Yasha… de ambos…" – Luego se abrazó a si misma intentando encontrar consuelo, luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sabia que nuevamente se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas, ese tipo había jugado con sus sentimientos haciéndola creer en algo poco menos que imposible… - "No podría estar embarazada… porque jamás he intimado con inu Yasha… jamás, con nadie… pero porque pienso tanto en eso,… Aome te estas sugestionando, solo fue una broma de ese tipo… claro, la excusa perfecta para no quitarme la vida… eso era." – Bajó a cenar con su familia, todos estaban preocupados por la actitud de la joven, pero afortunadamente ya mas tranquilos sabiendo que Aome esta triste solo porque los extraña / Y no es mentira / No del todo / pero los extraña, aunque esa no sea la verdadera razón de actitud.

Así pasaron unas dos semanas mas, Aome no volvió a saber del extraño, o al menos no lo había visto. Sus clases iban normales, o dentro de lo que se podía decir normal, había perdido muchísimo tiempo de estudio y definitivamente eso era un punto en contra si es que quería ir a la Universidad… A quien engaña? No quiere nada, solo va para poder distraerse de los recuerdos.

Hace un tiempo se siente mas cansada y le da mas sueño que antes. Curioso pues ella ya se había resignado a dormir todas las noches, aunque tuviera que soñar con el híbrido… Últimamente se quedaba dormida en la escuela y por ello se ganaba varias expulsiones de clases… En educación física ya no era activa como lo era antes, todos creían que era por las enfermedades raras que acostumbraba a tener. Ya no comía casi nada… fue entonces cuando notó, en una clase de educación Física, cuando se estaban pesando y midiendo, que a pesar de no consumir demasiado alimento estaba subiendo de peso… lo encontró extraño, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Generalmente tenia unos desmayos pero Aome obstinada, lo atribuía a su falta de entusiasmo en la vida y a no comer como antes. En pocas palabras todo era normal… poco se daba cuenta que lo que dejo aquel extraño estaba haciéndose realidad… o por lo menos estaba notándolo. Un día, preocupada por su salud y antes que su madre la obligara a ir al medico fue por su propia cuenta una clínica-farmacia, Ahí compro lo que tanto temía comprar. Un test de embarazo, con el único fin de desechar esa duda¿Cómo había decidido hacérselo? Es que ya estaba harta de pensar en la posibilidad, se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones y alimentando los nervios de la intriga.

Aome se acercó tímidamente a la señora que estaba en la esquina del local acomodando unas recetas. Esperó a que toda la gente se fuera y le dijo - "Puedo tomármelo aquí?" – La señora se extrañó un poco pues no acostumbraban las jóvenes a tomarse el test en la farmacia, sino mas bien en la intimidad de sus cuartos o en sus casas o que se yo. Pero no dijo mas y solo asintió, la hizo pasar a la mini clínica que estaba tras el mesón de atención y ahí le señaló el baño… Aome entró, la mujer ya le había dicho que hacer. Después de unos minutos trajo la muestra de orina y la señora la completó en el aparato. 5 gotas. Aome estaba atenta a lo que sucedía, por una parte estaba segura que no estaba embarazada, pero por otra parte no tanto. Era indescriptible como se sentía en ese momento, pero aparentó serenidad. La mujer tapó el objeto con un papel y esperaron cerca de 10 minutos. Aome pareció que había dejado de respirar, parecía que el mundo se había detenido en esos 10 minutos.

"Señorita… aquí esta el resultado… véalo usted misma." – Aome se acercó con cautela, la mujer ya lo había visto pero simplemente no dijo nada. La joven tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración… lentamente fue acercando su vista al objeto. Serró los ojos para darle mas suspenso… los abrió y frente a ella…. Dos rayas… ¿Dos rayas¿Qué significa eso?

"Disculpe… me podría decir que significa esto?" – La señora sonrió unos instantes y luego recuperó su seriedad, se asomó al oído de la joven para que nadie mas que Aome pudiera escuchar la respuesta. Las palabras que escuchó de la mujer nunca mas en su vida se le olvidaron.

"Estas embarazada"

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre.

En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Aome salio de la tienda sin decir ni hacer nada mas que mirar el test… se negaba a creerlo… no podía ser posible. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Caminó unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al mismo parque en donde estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, se ubicó en el sitio exacto en donde habían sucedido los hechos y sacó nuevamente el test. Se sentó y lo miró fijamente sin mirarlo realmente ya que su mente y pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.

"Te dije que estabas embarazada" – Aome gritó de susto al ver quien estaba a su lado, no lo había sentido llegar pero estaba ahí, quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo¿Cómo lo supo? - "Yo jamás me equivoco"

"Quien eres tu? Y como lo supiste? Co- Dime quien eres tu!" – La joven estaba mas que perturbada, habían muchas cosas que no estaban en su sitio. Ya estaba harta de no saber nada. Lo miró con rabia, si hubiese sido Inu Yasha quien estaba ahí de seguro que estaría clavado en el suelo.

"Eso no es importante ahora… o si?" – Aome asintió sin dejar de mirarlo con cierto recelo y temor. – "Llámame entonces como quieras… no tengo nombre"

"Eso es imposible… dime quien eres." – Ahora había cambiado su rostro, estaba mas calmada. Pero el no le respondió. Entonses Aome tomó una decisión arriesgada. – "InuYasha… " – Lo llamó por el nombre del hanyou. Tragó un poco de saliva, esta vez muy tímida habló – "Como sabes esto?" – Se señaló el vientre.

"Solo puedo decirte que sé cuando una mujer esta embarazada y nunca me he equivocado" – El hombre miró fijamente la florería que estaba al frente, de perfil era exactamente igual a Inu Yasha. La pobre Aome no pudo mas que sonrojarse, no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, no estaba embarazada, no lo estaba. Se levantó dispuesta a irse. – "A donde vas?"

"Me voy de aquí… yo no estoy embarazada porque jamás me he acostado con nadie… no se lo que estoy haciendo aquí… no voy a permitir que juegues con mis sentimientos" – La chica tambaleo un poco, estaba perdiendo la cordura, nuevamente veía sus visiones, no podía soportar que esto le estuviese pasando. Seguía caminando, sin saber exactamente a donde iba. De pronto todo le empezó a dar vueltas, no sabia donde estaban las cosas, estaba muy agitada.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP

"Te das cuenta mocosa que no te puedo dejar sola ni un segundo? Que pretendes hacer?" – Quien le estaba hablando era ese chico o era Inu Yasha? Quien era! Porque no podía dejar de encontrarle parecido a ese sujeto, porque no podía dejar de asociarlo con el demonio perro. Porque! Simplemente ya sabia la respuesta… seguía enamorada de él. – "Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa, en este estado eres un peligro… " – Como se atrevía a hablarle así? Solo 'El' le hablaba así. Tomó la mano que el joven le había ofrecido para levantarse. Ambos caminaron por el sendero hacia la residencia Higurashi.

"Así que sufriste de amnesia y que no sabes nada de tu vida?... eso suena triste… no has encontrado a nadie?"

"Solo a ti." – No sabia porque pero la joven se sonrojó. - "Eres la primera persona con la que me topo… no he buscado a nadie de mi familia… y no la necesito…"

"Eres extraño…"

"… Gracias…" – Podía ser, podía haber la ligera posibilidad que Inu Yasha hubiese cambiado de opinión en ultimo momento y hubiese decidido ir a buscarla y en el camino perdió la memoria, podría ser que hubiese querido transformarse en humano… no… Ahora que lo analizaba bien sus auras son distintas… no sabia quien era pero definitivamente sabia que ese no era el Inu Yasha que ella conocía. Llegaron a la residencia, ahí se detuvieron.

"Aquí vivo… gracias por traerme."

"Un templo… es bueno saber donde vives… así no te perderé el rastro." – M? Que quería decir? – "No te dejaré sola, ahora que se que no puedes hacer nada sin atentar contra tu vida… dudo mucho que sin mi puedas sobrevivir"

"Ui! Que arrogante!" – Aome parecía una llama viviente, con los puños apretados, parecía que le salía fuego por los ojos. Esto no intimidó para nada al sujeto que sin siquiera molestarse en pedir disculpas se alejó.

"Nos vemos mañana… si es que no antes." – Alzo una mano por detrás haciendo un gesto de despedida. Y con ello desapareció en una esquina. Aome respiró tranquila, luego analizó algo… algo muy importante, ese quico la hacia olvidar los malos momentos del pasado… podría ser que ese chico pudiera ayudarla a olvidar a su amor platónico.

Entró a su hogar y como nunca esta vez comió muchísimo, aunque después se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando le dieron unas nauseas, pero se les pasaron y no fue necesario vomitar la comida. Se siento mejor, con energías renovadas. Fue a ducharse y luego salio a la parte trasera del templo en donde estaba el poso devora huesos. Fue hasta entonces que no pudo aguantar mas y lloró, lloró muchísimo al saber que no podría volver al pasado a buscarlo, no sin la perla de Shikon que ahora se encontraba en las manos de Kikyou. Ohh como deseó en ese momento poder ir a buscarlo, comunicarle la noticia, poder si quiera volver a verlo… por ultimo sentirlo.

Cayó, no podía mas, y ahí en la boca del poso devora huesos quedó llorando su desdicha, su desconsuelo, ahí con un mar de dudas, con la desesperación, la importancia de no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse a la situación, para poder cambiar su destino… lo único que quiere es volver a Sengoku Jidai.

"Pobre de Aome… pobre de ella" – Sobre un gran árbol, el árbol del templo una figura observaba la situación desde lejos, podría jurar que veía un ángel morir. Los sollozos eran como una suplica en el lenguaje de la tristeza, al dios de la melancolía.

Y el tiempo pasó volando. Y llorando.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá que no pueda… tocarte ni en canciones.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NA:

Canción: Ojalá

Intérprete y Autor: Silvio Rodríguez.

Hola chicas, como ya leyeron arriba es la primera vez que se me ocurre hacer un fic de InuYasha, yo siempre seguí la historia pero nunca me atrevía a hacer una continuación pues no sabia el final de esta serie… ahora que se por lo menos el final del manga me atrevo a seguir.

Esta historia transcurre al final del manga, el final puesto por la autora, el animé aun no esta confirmado que ese sea el final, algunos dicen que el futuro será mas prometedor para Aome…. Pero yo no lo creo y con el dolor de mi alma les digo que, en el final de la historia Inu se queda con Kikyiou… Y Aome se vuelve destrozada a su época…

Espero con esta historia darle la esperanza que se merece la jovencita, yo pienso que no merece vivir ese calvario, así que… bueno aquí verán lo que va a suceder. Bien?

Espero que me dejen reviews porque pienso que la historia esta bastante buena, y para los que me conocen el la sección Sailor Moon saben porque lo digo ok?

Que pasen un buen día y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

TaNiTaLoVe

11 – 05 - 2005


	2. Si Tan Solo

Como prometí he actualizado pronto… es que ya no aguantaba mas y necesitaba escribir lo que estaba en mi cabeza… así que aquí tienen un poco mas de drama y tristeza… ahora saldrán mas personajes porque este no es solo un Kag/Inu/Kik también es un sess/rin… aunque después de un tiempo cuando esta crezca un poco jejeje y un San/mir para las parejas fanáticas, aquí espero que salga mucho de los personajes pero no quiero que salgan de manera superficial si no también que tengan su historia de fondo… en fin en esta historia hay espacio para todos!

Y como a muchas de ustedes les encantó la canción que puse para la inauguración del primer capitulo la conservo para que siga todos los capítulos… como una especia de opening … ustedes entienden no?

Bueno y a leer se ha dicho!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del manga y animé Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora, y sus derechos son reservados… Pero algún día seré tan famosa como ella Jajajaja! _

**.:No Lo Recuerdo:.**

Por:

TaNiTaLoVe

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan,  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.  
Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que  
baja por tu cuerpo.

Ojalá que la Luna pueda salir sin ti.  
Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos.  
Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta.

Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto,  
una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve.  
Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre.

En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.  
Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones.  
Ojalá que la aurora, no dé gritos que caigan en mi espalda.  
Ojalá que tu nombre, se le olvide a esa voz.

Ojalá las paredes no retengan tu ruido de  
camino cansado.  
Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,  
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

(Capitulo 2)

SI TAN SOLO…

_Lagrimas. Porque aun sigo pensando en lo que sucedió hace mas de tres meses… A veces me pregunto porque fui tan cruel, si tan solo… no, el hubiese no existe, tomé la mejor decisión… si, eso creo…… pero si eso es así¿Qué hago aquí? Que estoy haciendo aquí en este lugar, reviviendo los buenos momentos… esperando que por ese poso que ahora esta completamente destruido vuelva a aparecer. No… ya no puede ser… pero porque siento este vacío… como si no hubiese tomado la mejor decisión._

_Aun recuerdo todo lo que te dije… creo que fui un cobarde al guardármelo todo hasta el final, si te hubiese dicho todo desde el principio, si te hubiese dicho que aun la amo… tu no te hubieses enamorado de mi… o por lo menos no tendrías las esperanzas… fui un cobarde al no aclararte mis sentimientos, de esperar hasta el ultimo día para decirte todo lo que no pude decirte desde que nos conocemos. Me aborrezco a mi mismo por hacerte sufrir, por llenar tus pensamientos…. Me aborrezco. _

_Me siento culpable por lo que pueda ser de ti, preocupado… ¿preocupado o arrepentido/ No, solo preocupado/ Y si es así ¿porque destruiste el poso¿La tentación/ No! Solo quería que no volviera… /Solo porque sabias que te ibas a arrepentir/ No me arrepiento! Tengo todo lo que quería/ Tu lo dijiste 'lo que QUERIAS'/ Yo lo único que quiero es ver a Kikyou feliz… a mi lado/ Pero sabes que no lo esta… lo que fue, jamás volverá / Volverá! Quien te crees que eres para decirme esas cosas/ Tu conciencia… / Feh… mi conciencia…_

_¿Aome como estarás? Fui tan cruel…_

**.:Flash Back:.**

"Inuyasha…"

"Lo siento… ya te lo dije… no puedo ir contigo".

"Lo prometiste" – Dijo tímidamente la muchacha, como si temiera ser reprendida.

"No puedo ir en contra de mi corazón… mi vida le pertenece a Kikyou… porque yo ya estuve muerto".

"No… no digas mas… ¡No quiero escucharte!" – La joven se tapaba los oídos, sus piernas tiritaban como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer.

"Vete". – La joven abrió los ojos, a pesar de haberse tapado los oídos esas palabras las pudo oír como si se clavaran en su piel, su expresión cambio de inmediato, lo miró con clara seña de incomprensión. El hanyou le dio la espalda. – "Quiero que te vayas… no te obligaré a quedarte, solo quiero que te vayas…"

"No-no…" - Pero no alcanzó a decir nada pues la bestia volteo repentinamente y la tomó de ambos brazos apretándola casi hasta llegar al punto de lastimarla.

"¿A caso no entiendes que no quiero verte sufrir? No quiero que te quedes a ver lo que no querrás ver… entiende no puedo irme contigo porque amo a Kikyou… jamás pude sacármela del pensamiento. Esta en mi…" - Al fin, al fin de los ojos de la joven salieron lagrimas, muchas lagrimas, como si se estuviesen acumulando mientras pasaban los segundos, InuYasha odiaba verla llorar y menos si era por su culpa, la soltó en ese instante. La joven no decía nada, estaba casi ahogándose por el llanto, el le dio la espalda nuevamente, la decisión ya estaba tomada. – "No tienes nada mas que hacer aquí, Naraku fue derrotado… así que es hora que regreses a tu época… si no lo haces por las buenas… te obligaré". – Esto último le dolió a él mismo en el pecho y por la reacción de la chica podría jurar que a ella también le dolió.

"In-uyas-ha…" - Las palabras se le entrecortaban por la acción del llanto, pero la muchacha al fin se armó de valor y con todas sus fuerzas gritó – "… YO TE AMO INUYASHA!"

"VETE!" – Y en un arranque de furia o nervios la tomó de un brazo y la llevó hasta el poso mismo, la joven se veía asustada y ese fue el ultimo momento en que la vio a los ojos. – "Adios Aome…"- Y sin mas la arrojó, mientras caía podía escuchar como la joven gritaba su nombre. Fue en ese momento que apretó con furia la empuñadura de su espada y tomó la decisión mas difícil de su vida. La desenfundó, y con gran determinación y con los ojos empapados en lagrimas destruyó el poso que alguna vez había traído un ángel desde el futuro, lo destrozó, lo acabó, hasta dejar solo las astillas, ya no quedaba nada… en ese momento la espada calló de sus manos y se hizo pequeña… ya no había nada, ahora si que podía llorar con total libertad… sabia que nadie lo vería desde ahí…

**.:Flash Back End:.**

_Que puedo decir… merezco un premio por hacer tanto daño en tan poco tiempo… pues a parte de separarte de mi…. Ellos nunca me lo perdonaron, Sango, Miroku, Shippou… no, no quiero ni acordarme. Estoy nuevamente aquí, como muchos días lo hago, por las tardes, en recuerdo de una de ellas… la tarde mas triste de mi vida, la que te desterré de esta época._

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas.  
La recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama.  
La recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza  
La recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Uffffff….

"¿Contemplando tu desastre?"

"Sesshomaru… hace cuanto rato estas aquí…?" – Eso que acababa de pronunciar en hanyou parecía ser una pregunta pero sonaba como una amenaza. La voz del híbrido se había enronquecido al escuchar esa voz tan fastidiosa.

"Lo suficiente para entender muchas cosas…" - InuYasha bajó la cabeza, estaba sentado apoyado un árbol. Su medio hermano yukai estaba a escasos centímetros de él pero de pie mi mirando fijamente el lugar en donde una vez estuvo el pozo devora huesos.

"Feh…" - El hanyou estaba demasiado desganado para discutir. El yukai lo notó.

"Así que echaste a la humana… que lastima que un ser como tu se deshaga de todo lo que logró en tan poco tiempo… al final nunca voy a terminar de entender la naturaleza de los humanos…"

"A que viniste…" - En la misma posición de antes. – "A que has venido… a burlarte? Porque si es así mejor será que te vayas… hoy no tengo ganas de pelear".

"Yo tampoco". – Que? Escuchó bien? Su hermano, el engreído y arrogante no venia a pelear? Como sea no quiso responder. – "Suponía que deberías estar feliz… reviviste a la sacerdotisa. Pero lo que veo aquí no es el ser mas feliz de todos… veo a un híbrido que al parecer no tomó una buena decisión".

"Quieres callarte? Deja de pensar por mi! Desde cuando te preocupo tanto!" – Inuyasha se puso de pie. – "Me colmaste la paciencia, si lo que quieres es pelear entonces peleemos!"

"Escuche a algunos de los míos hablar sobre la presencia de esa sacerdotisa… al parecer no esta feliz… ¿le preguntaste alguna vez si ella quería revivir?" – Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron a mas no poder… dio en un punto muy importante, algo que él no había pensado en el momento de hacer el conjuro con la perla de Shikon. Inuyasha se detuvo, el yukai se fue lentamente dejándolo casi en estado de shock.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

La recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas  
En el ruido de la calle perdida siempre en los detalles  
La recuerdo, sin vergüenza  
La recuerdo en un segundo en que llego a lo mas profundo

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

No sabia como había pasado el tiempo, solo sabia que era oscuro y no podía ver nada… al parecer estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se había quedado, en el pozo devora huesos… al parecer se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar y ahora… quizás que hora era en este momento… de seguro sus padres no sabían que estaba a fuera, de seguro piensan que esta en su dormitorio durmiendo.

"Outch!" – Al parecer se había tropezado con algo. La figura que estaba fuera sobre un árbol que al parecer se había quedado dormida también despertó. – Demonios este es un día de perros! – Se sobaba la pierna con mucha fuerza, estaba haciendo frió.

Trató de caminar lentamente hasta la salida de la pieza en donde estaba el pozo pero estaba demasiado oscuro. De repente se tropezó con algo y esta vez calló junto con todas esas cosas. Ya no aguantaba más y lloró, silenciosamente. – "Porque siempre me tiene que pasar lo peor a mi… porque…" – Seguía llorando desconsoladamente. La persona que estaba sobre el árbol se vio obligada a bajar y acudir en su ayuda.

"No puede ser posible soy una sacerdotisa!" – Una luz gigantesca salio del cuerpo de la joven y se escapaba por las grietas de las paredes de la pieza. Había llegado al limite de su desesperación, el personaje que estaba fuera se apresuró a entrar y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. A los pocos segundos la joven volvió a la normalidad, abrió los ojos poco a poco sin entender del todo lo que le había pasado, de igual manera que el personaje quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión… frente a ella estaba la Perla de de Shikon.

"La perla de Shikon… que hace aquí…" – Aome extendió la mano derecha y la joya se acurrucó en su mano, brillaba mucho, Aome en ese momento supo que tenia la oportunidad que tanto buscaba. – "Podré volver a Sengoku… podré decirle a Inuyasha…" – La joven se levantó como pudo, las cosas que había caído sobre ella ahora estaban esparcidas por la pieza. Ahora con la luminosidad de la joya podía ver el lugar y no tropezarse. Estaba decidida, su vista se fijaba exclusivamente en el marco del pozo. Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en sus labios.

"Por favor joya de las cuatro almas, perla de Shikon" – Al oír el conjuro de la joven la perla se separó de sus manos y se elevó a una cierta altura, brillo nuevamente de forma intensa. – "Permite que se una nuevamente el lazo entre el presente y el pasado… llévame 500 años al pasado… llévame a Sengoku!" – La perla brilló nuevamente como lo había hecho hace un rato atrás, toda la habitación quedó iluminada por su esplendoroso brillo. En un lugar 500 años en el pasado se ve como de la nada y en medio de la noche el pozo devora huesos es mágicamente reconstruido. En la actualidad la luz cesa y la perla vuelve a la mano de Aome quien sonríe de felicidad. Se acerca al borde de madera y observa hacia abajo, se ve normal… toma una piedra y la arroja al pozo y un brillo se hace presente, de inmediato el birlo se va y la piedra desaparece. Aome estaba mas que feliz. - "Bien… volveremos al pasado" – Se gira y se va a su casa en busca de su mochila y unas cuantas cosas para el viaje, también le hace una nota a su madre y al cabo de diez minutos volvió con una gigantesca mochila y la perla en la mano. "Bien, ahora si, listos para el viaje?" – Le dijo a la perla quien brilló con mas intensidad como queriéndole responder.

"Listo" – De entre las sombras y casi al lado de ella, apareció una figura que casi le causó un infarto.

"Inu… que haces aquí?" – Aome estaba mas que asombrada, el que estaba l lado de ella era ni mas ni menos que el que la había ayudado el día anterior.

"Vasta de charlas y mas acción." – La tomó de la mano y ambos se lanzaron al poso, de inmediato fueron transportados.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo

Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

"Que fue eso?"

"¿Que sucede excelencia?"

"No… lo sentiste?" – La exterminadora negó con la cabeza, estaban en la aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede, en ese momento entró un Kitsune muy peculiar, estaba muy alterado.

"Que te pasa Shippou?" – La exterminadora era la única que no entendía nada, hasta el pequeño Kirara estaba olfateando algo. Sango se asustó y de inmediato sacó su hiraikotsu y cambio a su aspecto de exterminadora. Kirara en ese momento se transformó a la bestia de fuego y salio de la casucha.

"Sango acompáñame, Shippou quédate aquí"

"Pero…." – Protestó el kitsune y de la habitación de atrás salio un jovencito con un traje de exterminador.

"Yo voy contigo hermana!" – No hubo caso, Sango no le quedó otra que aceptar y Shippou quedó contento al poder ir también.

Todos corrieron lo mas rápido que podían, Kirara estaba muy lejos pero pronto la alcanzarían, el kitsune los estaba guiando sobre el hombro del monje. Se acercaban al lugar, solo tenían que correr un poco mas, pronto el lugar se les estaba haciendo conocido, un palpitar en el corazón, algo les decía que pronto se llevarían una sorpresa. Y así fue…. Doblaron el árbol y pudieron ver con asombro en los ojos, que el poso estaba reconstruido, se detuvieron pues escucharon una voz provenir desde el fondo. Sango se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó su arma, Miroku hizo lo mismo pero sin soltar su aculo. Shippou… a el se le estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas, serian ciertas sus sospechas?... espera, se escuchó una voz mas, era una voz masculina, tenia un parecido a alguien, pero no podían recordar a quien.

Primero una gran mochila salio disparada del pozo, luego una cabeza oscura y unas manos apoyadas en el marco, luego pudieron ver su rostro.

"Aome!" – Dijeron todos al unísono. La joven salió y Sango fue la primera en ir a darle la bienvenida, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa como sacada de un cuento. Aome devolvió el abrazo aun mas feliz. Todos le dieron el abrazo de bienvenida.

"Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca!" – Sango seguía abrazada a ella.

"Que bueno que regresó señorita Aome" – Dijo el monje pero con un cierto dejo de tristeza, puede ser que Aome no sepa todo lo que ha sucedido en esas semanas desde que se fue.

"Te extrañé tanto!" – Shippou también se colgó de ella y Kirara por su parte se limitó a darle un languetazo y aceptar una caricia.

"También te extrañé Kirara… los extrañé a todos." – Aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego Sango se separó de ella y de entre todos llegó con un jovencito el cual Aome reconoció enseguida como el hermano de la exterminadora. Sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo, el niño se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada mas que un 'hola'. De pronto la expresión del animal Kirara cambio y un gruñido salio de su boca. Fue en ese momento que todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del extraño ubicado unos metros tras la joven recién llegada. Todos adoptaron una posición defensiva.

"Cuidado Aome… tras de ti" – La joven volteo el rostro y recordó que no venia sola, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios y nuevamente giró la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos.

"Chicos, no se preocupen el, viene conmigo… lo llamo… Inuyasha" – El joven se acercó un poco mas y todos para dejarse ver. Con gran asombro notaron el gran parecido que tiene con el susodicho.

"Pero si es…" – Exclamaron algunos.

"No, el no es Inuyasha, el viene del futuro conmigo… pero esa es una historia algo confusa que prefiero revelárselas mas rato…" – Dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos, luego su rostro se ensombreció. – "Chicos hay algo que les tengo que decir…."

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

"_Que fue eso… creí haber… no_" – El hombre mitad bestia descansaba sobre un árbol como acostumbraba a hacer todas las noches, siempre alerta. Vigilaba el sueño de una joven que estaba durmiendo bajo este, como siempre con su arco en la mano. – "_que extraño de repente la imagen de Aome se me vino a la cabeza y sentí algo extraño… me corazón se aceleró._" – El hanyou pasó una de sus manos en el pecho. Y miró hacia la Luna, estaba llena. – "…Aome…"

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

No recuerdo bien su cara, ni su voz ni su mirada  
No recuerdo sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias  
Lo que a veces me la encuentro caminando entre mis sueños  
Me recuerdo un sentimiento del que ya no somos dueños.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Estaban en la casita donde llevaban alojando hace algunos días. Parecia que no se habían visto en años, estaban muy contentos, el chico que viajó con Aome estaba en una esquina acurrucado mirándolo todo. (Vaya, hasta en eso se parece a Inuyasha!) Disfrutaban de un calido bracero. Estaban muy contentos de verlos, pero todos los que estaban presentes sabían que iba a llegar el momento de ponerse al día con todos los detalles y sucesos de estas ultimas semanas.

El acogedor momento fue interrumpido por la recién llegada - "Bien chicos… me pueden decir donde esta InuYasha?" – Fue con algo de timidez pero tenia que preguntar, prácticamente eso era lo que quería saber desde que llegó.

"Ehh…" – Sango no podía hablar, se había tupido, miró al monje, a este siempre se le había hecho mas simple hablar de los temas serios (Aunque no lo parezca), El monje tomó un poco de aire y Shippou se tapó las orejas pues no quería tener que saber nada de eso.

"Lo siento señorita Aome, ya no esta con nosotros, y no es que haya muerto" – Caída colectiva, todos le miraron de forma asesina, todos menos Aome quien estaba con el alma en un hilo, prefirió ir al grano, después de todo el tema no tenia nada de gracioso. – "Revivió a la sacerdotisa Kikyou… se fue con ella"

"Ya… lo sabia"

"Que?" – Dijeron todos.

"Inuyasha me lo dijo el día que… bueno me dijo que no podía irse conmigo pues nunca había dejado de amarla…" – Su rostro se ensombreció nuevamente.

"No te preocupes Aome, nosotros estamos contigo" – La trató de animar el kitsune, Aome esbozo una sonrisa con esfuerzo.

"Gracias chicos… pero… Alguien sabe donde esta?"

"Desde que revivieron a Kikyou desaparecieron, ni siquiera la anciana Kaede pudo verla, simplemente se fugaron."

"Entiendo" – Luego miró al pequeño que estaba al lado de su hermana, estaba tan callado, parecía que tenia un poco de sueño. – "Así que… Kohaku lo revivió Sesshomaru… quien lo diría" – El niño pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, solo le dedico una sonrisa tímida a la mujer.

"Puede que no te recuerde… ya sabes porque" – Le dijo Sango al notar que su hermano actuaba de una manera muy tímida. Aome entendió el porque, pues mientras estuvo al servicio de Naraku jugaron mucho con su memoria y puede que no la reconozca del todo. La exterminadora luego miró a su hermano y le sonrió. – "Kohaku, ella es Aome, gracias a ella estamos todos aquí." "_Aunque no tan felices como quisiéramos_" – Miró al monje con un poco de nostalgia.

"Chicos, en verdad me da gusto verlos… y es por eso… saben? Pretendo quedarme un tiempo largo en este lugar" – La joven extendió su mano y todos pudieron contemplar lo que había en ella.

"Shikon no tama!" – Exclamó el monje.

"Pero… como! Se suponía que…" – Nadie tuvo el coraje de seguir. Hasta que Aome tomó la palabra nuevamente.

"Yo tampoco se como llegó a mi, lo único que se es que de repente apareció frente a mi y no dudé un segundo en utilizarla para volver aquí."

"Eso quiere decir que hay muchos demonios que querrán arrebatártela." – Dedujo el monje Miroku.

"Lo sé…" – Miró hacia la luna que se veía desde la ventana con algo de nostalgia al recordar los, en ese tiempo no tan bellos momentos, cuando conoció a Inuyasha. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el monje hace un rato que la observaba como queriendo atravesar su mirada, temía que el hombre se hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que esperaba.

"Si quieres que te protejan deberías contarles la verdadera razón por la cual estamos aquí." – El sujeto igualito al hanyou habló por primera vez. Todos miraron inquisidoramente a Aome, en ese momento la joven deseó que el collar de perlas también hubiese estado en el cuello de ese tipo. Tenía tantas ganas de tumbarlo.

"Una… razón?" – Sango no pudo evitar notar la expresión de culpa en el rastro de su amiga ¿Qué escondía? Ella por su parte bajó la mirada y unas cuantas lágrimas brillantes chocaron en el piso. (Estaba de rodillas)

"Chicos… ustedes saben muy bien lo que yo siento por Inuyasha… y aunque haya pasado el tiempo y… este con Kikyou, no puedo olvidarlo… yo… volví por él." – Miró a su lado en la esquina de la casita en donde estaba apoyado 'Inuyasha', se veía tan igual a él, pensó la muchacha. Pero la mirada del sujeto le indicaba seguir hablando. Aome continuó. – "Cuando me di cuenta que no podría regresar me entristecí mucho, no podía convivir una vida sin él… es por eso que muchas veces consideré quitarme la vida…" – Miroku bajó la cabeza, Shippou y Sango se llevaron las manos a la boca como queriendo ahogar un grito, Kohaku solo miró hacia la ventana para que no notaran que estaba llorando. – "… Una vez estuve apunto de hacerlo… si no es por él…" – Señaló a su acompañante. – "Desde entonces me protege, no permitirá que nada me suceda porque… porque…" – La joven no pudo seguir mas, se sentía desilusionada, sucia.

"Aome que te sucede cuéntanos… por favor…" – Sango fue oportunamente a su lado, sentía que su amiga en cualquier instante explotaría.

"Sango… estoy embarazada!" – Lo dijo mirando a su amiga pero era claro que lo que dijo iba para todos, Aome estalló como era previsto y los hombros de la exterminadora fueron oportunos.

"Yo… ya lo había notado… pero quise descartarlo, podía ser que me equivocara… pero me doy cuenta que no fue así."

"Que ya te habías dado cuenta?" – Le preguntó el kitsune. El hombre solo asintió, Aome seguía llorando y Sango la consolaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte como lo aparentaba… su ponto débil no era solo su hermano Kohaku sino que también Aome, su amiga del alma, la única que ha tenido, compartió su dolor como suyo propio.

"Tranquila mi niña, prometo que encontrare a Inuyasha y haré que se haga responsable… lo juro." – Le decía mientras la miko aun seguía recargada en su pecho.

"Sabia que Inuyasha era un insensible pero jamas creí que llegara a ser todo un canalla!" – Se expresó Shippou muy molesto con el híbrido perro.

El monje tomó una vez mas la palabra - "Yo… dudo que el lo sepa…" – Con una mano en la barbilla como generalmente sacaba sus conclusiones. – "Recordemos que él no tiene padre y su madre tuvo que criarlo sola… siempre le reprochó a su padre no haber estado con él… no creo que haga lo mismo… que el demonio perro hizo con él." – Desde la esquina el visitante observaba todo, realmente las ultimas palabras del monje le dieron risa, risa que ocultó por supuesto. Pero ¿Por qué?

"En que ustedes no entienden… ustedes no sabe… yo jamas…. Jamas……. Yo nunca he hecho algo mas que abrazar a Inuyasha… no puede ser hijo de él…" – Aome trataba de explicarlo, aunque tenia que aclarar los hechos le daba algo de vergüenza hablar del tema. Los demás interpretaron la explicación como pudieron.

"Aome y si no es de él… entonces de quien?" – Su amiga la miró a los ojos.

"…No lo sé…" – Suspiró nuevamente, luego recordó que podrían malinterpretar sus palabras, y lo comprobó al mirar nuevamente a los demás quienes la veían… de una manera que ni te explico jeje. – "No me malinterpreten… no se de quien es este hijo porque yo jamas he intimado con nadie… entonces… no lo sé." – Waow… eso era algo que nadie esperaba… si no era de Inuyasha y no era de nadie… entonces de quien seria? De Aome o del espíritu santo?

"Tal vez… de Naraku." – Todos quedaron en shock.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo.

Como fuimos a parar… del cielo a este lugar… en solo un segundo, en un segundo.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canción: Un Segundo

Artista: Bacilos

**NA: **

Hola! Al parecer esta historia ha tenido buena acogida, por lo menos si se trata de los lectores de Inuyasha… aunque me gustaría que leyeran mas porque en verdad esta historia promete mucho…

He intentado culturizarme aun mas en los ámbitos de la serie y he llegado a puntos muy importantes, importantes leyendas, la historia de Shikon ko dama… y he explorado sobre el lenguaje, la verdad es que yo no podría hacer una conversación en japonés pero si se de algunos términos que podría utilizar… como soy nueva en este espacio les pido paciencia Ok? Jejejeje

Que les pareció el capitulo? Yo estaba bastante inspirada y me costó tres días en escribir este capitulo y las razones son muchas ya que el poco tiempo que me queda lo uso para escribir y culturizarme en el tema. Como les digo esta historia transcurre sobre uno de los _supuestos_ y mas nombrados finales que se han esparcido sobre la serie o el manga, estoy sacando de ello una continuación. Para aquellas que no lo han leído en alguna web… bueno el _supuesto_ final trata de que una vez destruido Naraku (Nunca sale como lo destruyeron) se juntaron todos los fragmentos de la perla e Inuyasha había prometido irse con Aome (kagome) a su época … pero en ultimo minuto El hanyou decide no irse con ella, y le dice que no puede porque en verdad esta enamorado de Kykio, que su vida le pertenece a ella porque el ya estuvo muerto… en fin el la echa del pasado y la manda de regreso al futuro y luego de eso destruye el pozo devora huesos para no tener la tentación de ir a buscarla. En fin nunca supe si se queda o no con kikyou porque al parecer ella muere definitivamente… pero Aome se va destrozada, con el corazón hecho pedazos y en el futuro recibe la noticia de un nuevo estudiante en su clase, no se como se llama el tipo pero es exactamente igual a Inu! Entonces esa parte queda inconclusa (Al parecer ese nuevo estudiante vendría siendo la reencarnación de Inu). A Kohaku lo reviven usando la tenseiga (Colmillo sagrado) de Sesshomaru y…. bueno parece que ese es el final definitivo y es el que yo utilizaré en esta historia 'SUPONIENDO' que ese es el final… aunque… algunas cosas las voy a cambiar.

Como ven… no estoy de acuerdo con ese final así que voy a partir de ahí… jejeje y no crean que mi historia es predecible porque NO LO ES… a demás no se si saben sobre la historia real que une a Inu con Kykiou… pues es mas o menos así según lo que anduve recolectando y en resumen… el hombre hanyou (en forma Humana) fue encontrado malherido por una hermosa mujer, entre ellos se formó un gran amor y se casaron, a los pocos días de la boda este 'hombre' la llevó hasta el bosque y le mostró su verdadera identidad como hanyou, la mujer asustada, mejor dicho aterrada, le clava una estaca dejándolo clavado en un gran árbol (el árbol sagrado) y luego se suicido diciéndole que algún día se encontrarían y su amor no seria prohibido… lo que esa mujer no sabia es que tanto su alma como su cuerpo fueron sellados en aquel árbol… pasaron muchos años hasta que otra mujer igualmente hermosa lo encontró y lo liberó, esta no era ni mas ni menos que la reencarnación de aquella mujer con quien contrajo matrimonio, a esta no le importaba que fuera bestia y el se enamoró profundamente de ella.

Bueno termino de tanta charla y mejor me dedico a agradecer los reviews maravillosos que me mandaron.

**Sinope: **Sip ahora me doy cuenta… no me fallas nunca, a penas te dije que había publicado una historia nueva la leíste y para tu sorpresa fuiste mi primer Review, te agradezco estar aquí conmigo jejeje Si yo también comparto tu opinión, fue injusto para Aome, pero veras como hago justicia jejeje. Y…. bueno eso es parte del misterio así que no te lo puedo responder peor de una cosa tienes que estar segura, es que pronto se descubrirán muchas cosas jejeje… cuento contigo ok? Y saludos a tu family!

**Ishi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, gracias por el review, la verdad no estoy muy segura que ese sea el final de la historia pero es el final mas comentado, es que me metí a investigar el final y ese es el mas contado, también hay otros. De nuevo gracias por tu review!

**Itnuzi Desli: **Si… esa canción me trae muchas ideas a la cabeza y en ese momento era lo que mas concordaba con los pensamientos de Aome. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia y prometo que los capítulos que vienen serán mejores¿Qué te pareció este?... y lo del chico misterioso… si, es bastante misteriosa su aparición, algunos que hayan leído parte del los supuestos finales sale un chico como supuesta reencarnación de Inuyasha… bueno, es algo parecido… pero te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

**aryaminuyasha**jejejej veo que los chicos te siguen a todos lados jeje… gracias por elogiar mi historia¿de verdad te gustó tanto? Bueno aquí estuvo otro capitulo, espero que te haya gustado tanto como el otro jejeje y por supuesto que voy a continuar la historia, ya que le tengo preparada una gran sorpresa. Y si todo sigue así podré actualizar pronto… solo tenme paciencia ok?

**Destino:** hola amiga… como estas espero que bien, aquí viene un capitulo para ti que me has seguido desde siempre. Sip! En eso estoy, tratando de revertir la situación espero que me quede bien… auqneu me costó trabajo buscar la información necesaria pero esta historia lo vale, solo espero que tenga la aceptación de todos… jejeje.

**LinKim:** Hola! Eres… si mi historia promete arto dramatismo, es una especie de segunda parte, como buscando a la perla de shikon, solo que el perla es el otro que anda desaparecido… espero que Aome deje de sufrir pronto y aclaren ese malentendido¿Qué dirá Inuyasha cuando se entere que Aome esta aki? Waw eso tengo que escribirlo ! Gracias por tu apoyo… Aome tiene un poco de amnesia.. o tal ves le hicieron algo…

**Lala:** Lala… me hace recordar a 31 minutos jejjee de donde eres? Que bueno que te haya gustado, y un gusto enorme es que me hayas mandado un review (me sube el autoestima u.u) Jajjaa concuerdo contigo, fue muy bestia al hacerle eso a la pobre… pero con este capitulo te deberían haber dado ganas de matarlo jejjeeje… weno espero que me sigas apoyando ya?

**HawkAngel XD:** Hola! Gracias por mandarme este rr, la verdad es que necesitaba jejeje… ya lei tu historia y como lo escribí en el rr que te mandé esta súper buena, al fin como que se esta poniendo a pensar lo que hace y lo que siente… ¿Qué te pareció este capi? Seguro con esto querrás matar a Inu… y aguántate que luego viene Sess! Claro, aquí como escribí antes es una historia colectiva, habrán lapsos de tiempo para cada uno de los integrantes jajaja como te quedó el ojo? Bueno amiga sigue apoyándome en mi trabajo que para eso lo hago, a demás de liberar tensiones. Jajaja

Y eso es todo! Espero para el siguiente capi tener mas de ustedes aki!

Para quien quiera ver mas de mis historias tengo 4 en la sección de Sailor Moon… mi idota… chao!

TaNiTaLoVe

18 – 05 - 2005


	3. ¿En Donde Estas?

Lo sé lo sé, me he demorado mucho, en realidad no estaba en mis planes demorarme tanto, y no es que no estuviera inspirada, es que… no, sé no tenia deseos de escribir… pero ahora que he actualizado espero que sepan perdonarme y que les guste este capitulo que me emocioné bastante al escribirlo… espero no recibir malas criticas .

_Disclaimer: Como siempre…Los personajes del manga y animé Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora, y sus derechos son reservados… _

**.:No Lo Recuerdo:.**

Por:

TaNiTaLoVe

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_No rompas el silencio, no tienes por que hablar  
Tus ojos te han delatado.  
Perdona si no lloro, o no comienzo a gritar  
mis emociones se han gastado.  
No he querido confrontar lo que estaba frente a mí, _

_cerré mis ojos para nunca verte ir. _

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

(Capitulo 3)

**¿EN DONDE ESTAS?**

Jamás creímos estar nuevamente en esta encrucijada. Después de lo que dijo Miroku todos quedamos en estado de shock. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta después de muerto saliera en nuestras conversaciones? ¿Sería que aun existía la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo? No!

"Que estas diciendo Miroku!" – Dijo Shippou, como salido de control.

Aome estaba aun abrazada de Sango, no sabia que pensar y menos que decir. El extraño solo arqueó una ceja y escupió una carcajada, pero no lo oyeron, al menos no todos.

"No juegue así con nosotras" – Dijo Sango aun temerosa por las palabras. – "¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?"

"No me miren así…" - Con cara de inocente mezclada con malicia. – "Es una hipótesis, ya que la señorita Aome dice no haber hecho nada con Inuyasha" – Haciendo un ademán con las manos de forma casi obscena, pero Sango no estaba de humor para golpearlo esta vez, por lo que Miroku siguió. – "Y bueno…. Ya saben, tal vez Naraku utilizó el cuerpo de Aome… tal vez le lanzó algún hechizo… o algo así… ya que Aome no recuerda nada… porque tampoco te enredaste con Naraku cierto?"

Caída colectiva.

Esta vez Sango si le pegó.

La noche paso lenta para Aome, el solo hecho de pegar un ojo aseguraba el tener que soñar con Inuyasha ¿Cuándo podría dormir tranquila? ¿Cuándo podría dejar de pensar en él?

Aome en su estado de insomnio se dio cuanta que su amigo el extraño tampoco dormía mucho, de vez en cuando serraba los ojos… ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué sentía que el encuentro con ese ser no era simple coincidencia? ¿Por qué la Shikon No Tama había llegado a sus manos? No entendía. Muchas cosas de las que estaban pasando no las entendía. Seria posible de que esa criatura que esta esperando sea una forma de encarnación para Naraku?... el solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que se le erizaran los cabellos.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Antes del amanecer Inuyasha ya estaba despierto, lo primero que hizo como hacia todas las mañanas era bajar la vista hasta las raíces sobresalientes del árbol donde estaría Kikyou. La miró con cuidado, con ternura, solo la observaba para vigilar su sueño.

No pasó mucho rato para que el hanyou se diera cuanta que la sacerdotisa no dormía, si no mas bien estaba despierta y no sabia desde cuando que lo estaba. También se dio cuanta de algo muy importante cuando la miró por milésima vez. La perla de Shikon… ya no estaba.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

El primer cantar de gallo fue la señal para todos que la mañana comenzaba, muchos salieron de sus hogares rumbo a los sembradíos de arroz.

No fue la excepción para quienes dormían en una modesta cabaña. El primero en salir fue ese extraño hombre, para luego ser seguido por Miroku. Los demás se quedaron ahí ordenando.

El pequeño Kohaku salio de la cabaña después de unos minutos con Kirara.

"Shippou… tal vez si no te molesta podrías dejarnos solas." – Sugirió Sango al ver que el kitsune había terminado con lo suyo. Salio sin decir mas palabras sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron ordenando sin mirarse. Aome ya sabía lo que vendría y en verdad no se sentía preparada para responder las preguntas de su amiga.

"Aome… ¿podríamos hablar? De amiga a amiga, de mujer a mujer." – Aome asintió y ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra apoyadas en la pared.

Al ver que Aome no decía nada ella prefirió comenzar.

"Me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mi. Se lo difícil que es explicar una situación ante tantas personas, pero sabes que yo soy tu amiga y a mi me lo puedes decir todo, no te reprocharé porque siento lo mismo que tu… impotencia."

"Lo sé…" - Suspiró con resignación – "No es que no te quiera decir… es que en verdad no lo recuerdo. Pareciera como si nunca hubiese sucedido, de pronto llego a mi época y descubro que estoy embarazada y no se ni cuando ni como sucedió… ni si quiera sé de quien." – Se sintió más impotente que antes. – "¿Qué puedo hacer? Y si en verdad esto es un maleficio de Naraku… y si en verdad el ser voy a tener es una encarnación de Naraku? No quiero ni pensarlo… preferiría mil veces que… preferiría que estuviera embarazada de Inuyasha."

"Te entiendo amiga… sé lo que sientes, lo mas probable es que sea lo que dijo Miroku, si es eso entonces tendremos que buscar la forma de evitar que nazca…" - Aome la miró con horror, Sango entendió lo que sus ojos expresaron. – "¿Sabes? Existe una Machi… bueno no se si aun vive, es una mujer con poderes similares a una miko pero dedicada a la maternidad y fertilidad. Podría ayudarte, podríamos saber si es en verdad lo que dijo Miroku… tal vez te lleves una sorpresa." – La miró con ternura, y tal vez con un rayo de esperanza.

No lo pensó mucho antes de responder - "Lo haré!" – Dijo decidida – "Iré a ver a esa machi. Quiero saber la verdad."

"No lo harás sola, te acompañaré. Todos te acompañaremos, será como antes… como si buscáramos los fragmentos" – Aome y Sango cada vez se emocionaban mas. – "Ahh… esos viajes… los extraño tanto." – Añadió, mirando a la nada.

Aome también miró a la nada.

"Yo también… solo espero que esa mujer aun viva, no pierdo las esperanzas…" – Dijo entre un suspiro. Siguió mirando al cielo desde la pequeña ventana de la cabaña, era un día hermoso.

Sango la vio mucho mas hermosa que antes, algo tenia en su rostro que la hacia verse bellísima.

"…De que sea de Inuyasha?" – Casi en un susurro, Aome la vio sin entender lo que había dicho. Sango se puso algo nerviosa. La cosa es que la tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera de la cabaña.

"A donde me llevas Sango?"

"De seguro que la ansiada Kaede estará contenta de verte."

"L-la anciana Kaede?" – Pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa ya estaba con ella.

La anciana al verla, pestañó un par de veces al no creer que estuviera viendo a la joven Aome frente suyo, pero al reconocerla bien la abrazó.

- "Así que eso fue lo que pasó… no me lo hubiera imaginado." – La anciana respondió con calma tomándose una hierba. Vio a todos y cada uno de los presentes. – "Te pareces mucho a Inuyasha jovencito, te lo habían dicho?"

"Mhmmm.." - Asintió de mala gana.

"Es increíble pero hasta eres igual de malhumorado que el verdadero Inuyasha… podrías ser su reencarnación en la época de Aome." – Analizó con la misma calma de antes.

"¿Usted cree?" – Dijo Aome algo preocupada y curiosa.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si Aome es la encarnación de Kikyou… este chico podría ser la encarnación de Inuyasha." – Esta vez fue el monje quien dio su opinión.

De pronto el extraño se empezó a sentir incomodo, hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente y especulaban cosas sobre su vida como si fueran mas inteligentes, como si lo supieran todo.

Sin previo aviso abandonó la habitación.

"Se fue… y yo justo le iba a preguntar como se llama." – Dijo la anciana algo frustrada.

"En realidad, anciana Kaede, el no me ha querido decir su nombre… es por eso que lo he nombrado Inuyasha por el momento… por su parecido con él." – La anciana frunció el seño y quedó mirado la puerta por donde se había ido, segundos después habló. – "…Es buena idea que vayan donde esa machi, podría ayudarlos." – Se levantó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del templo.

Pero antes que desapareciera Aome se armó de valor.

"Anciana… sabe donde puede estar Kikyou con… Inuyasha?" – En ese momento se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta, sobre todo cuando vio la mirada melancólica de la anciana.

"…No lo sé…" - Y desapareció definitivamente, luego fueron ellos los que salieron del templo. Tenían que planear muy bien lo que harían.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

¿En donde estas? que no me quieres llevar  
Cuando fue que yo te empecé a estorbar  
¿En donde estas? que no te puedo acompañar   
¿Que paso entre los dos? ¿Que fue? ¿Que hicimos mal?

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Estaban arreglando sus cosas en la cabaña para el viaje.

"Chicos… después de visitar a la Machi… voy a buscar a Inuyasha." – Esta vez Aome estaba mas decidida que nunca, aunque tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanto recordar todos veían en esa mirada una determinación muy grande.

"¿Estas segura Aome?" – Preguntó el kitzune. La joven asintió.

"Puede que eso te haga mucho mas daño señorita Aome… tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas así, tal vez lo que vea no sea de tu agrado."

"No importa joven Miroku, lo que sea que vea, lo veré y punto." – Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"Eso puede que te haga mucho daño Aome…. Pero estoy contigo, a cualquier lado que vayas te acompañaremos." – Respondió por todos, los demás solo asintieron, Aunque Shippou y Miroku no estaban completamente convencidos. Kohaku solo observaba la situación, aunque sabia que seguiría a su hermana a donde fuera.

De pronto el joven misterioso entró con furia en su mirada.

"Lo buscaremos! Lo encontraremos!." – Todos lo vieron asombrado, parecía como si de sus ojos saliera fuego. ¿Por qué estaba tan entusiasmado con encontrar al hanyou?

"Inu…" - Aome al igual que todos lo miraron sin entender.

Trataron de preguntarle pero simplemente no respondió. Emprendieron el viaje, según lo que les habían dicho esa mujer estaría cerca de lo que una vez fue la aldea de los exterminadores, el viaje seria algo difícil, pero con ayuda de Sango y Kirara la encontrarían fácilmente.

Pasaron lugares que Aome recordaba con nostalgia, los bosques, las huellas, todo, exactamente todo le recordaba a Inuyasha. Incluso había llegado a tal grado de recordar hasta los árboles donde Inuyasha se posaba, hasta las pisadas, todo… ¿Por qué? Pareciera que se auto torturaba cada vez que abría los ojos, recordaba hasta las palabras que el hanyou le dedicaba. Creía que no podría llorar más pero, era imposible. Lentamente comenzó a llorar, trató de parecer lo mas normal posible trató de disimular pero era completamente imposible. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que todo lo que dijeran seria inútil para tratar de calmarla, tal vez llorar le haría bien.

Sintió una mano calida sobre su hombro, primero miró la mano y luego a quien le tocaba el hombro. Era aquel extraño quien la miraba muy preocupado. La apartó de los demás y sin decir nada la abrazó. Como poderse negar aquel abrazo que la mataba y la revivía al mismo tiempo, no pudo aguantar y lloró amargamente, lloró y lloró.

Los demás al sentirla ausente se regresaron y lo que vieron les conmovió el corazón.

No podía negarlo, de alguna manera se sentía como estar abrazada de Inuyasha, no podía negar sentirse a gusto en sus brazos, pero no era lo mismo, podía percatarse de ello, no era el mismo abrazo de Inuyasha. Se separó lentamente de él con miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y volver a la realidad. Pero este la abrazó nuevamente y se inclinó hasta la altura de sus oídos.

"No dejaré que llores por él, él no merece tus lágrimas ni las de nadie… no vuelvas a hacerlo."

Sonaba como una orden pero Aome entendía el lenguaje, estaba preocupado por ella y si era verdad lo que le dijo antes de venir con ella. Seria fuerte para soportarlo todo. Como siempre lo fue antes del duro golpe que recibió por parte del verdadero Inuyasha.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Quizás yo falle, preguntarte "¿donde vas?"  
Quizás por dentro lo temía.  
Pensé que al no decirlo, nada iba a pasar  
te he soñado siempre en mi vida.  
A tantas dudas nunca les di razón,   
¿Cuantas noches añorabas otra voz?

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Pasaron tres días de caminata. Aome no volvió a llorar, aunque su mirada de tristeza no cambiaba mucho, sobre todo cuando estaban en silencio. Es por ello que el chico que los acompaña, de una forma cariñosa siempre la sacaba de sus pensamientos, tratando de conversar de algunas cosas o para que le explicara que era ese mundo.

Era curiosa la forma de ser de "Inu" cada gesto, mucha de sus acciones y palabras eran similares a las del Hanyou, podría ser porque era su reencarnación pero podría haber algo más. Ese era el pensamiento de Miroku cada vez que lo observaba.

La diferencia notoria de él con el verdadero Inuyasha es que no era muy sociable, no conversaba mucho con todos, solo con Aome, pero de seguro era cuestión de acostumbrarse a la presencia de todos.

Aunque no lo quería admitir Aome extrañaba mucho la comida de esa época, ya se había acostumbrado a comer pescados, o a recibir la amable hospitalidad de la gente que aun los recuerda.

Pasaron por el pueblo vecino, ahí les dieron alojamiento por la última noche, mañana por la mañana se irían a la mitad del bosque en donde montarían a Kirara y llegarían en unas cuantas horas a la aldea de los exterminadores.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

"Como dices?"

"Así como lo oye, amo Inuyasha" – Como era de esperarse el demonio pulga, Myouga había llegado de improviso (ya saben como), pero no solo ha probar su sangre si no a algo mas.

"Así que… '_dicen de una joven sacerdotisa que porta la Shikon no Tama… ¿Quién podría ser?'... _debo investigarlo"

Iba a tomar vuelo para dar un gran salto.

"Espere amo… ¿por donde piensa empezar? no sé en donde pueda encontrarse así que en eso no lo puedo ayudar… a demás… ¿piensa dejar sola a su sacerdotisa?"

'_Eso es cierto… no puedo separarme de ella ahora_' – Miró en dirección donde se supone que Kikyou estaba dándose un baño en un arrollo. – "Te quedaras con ella Myouga… no me tardo" – Y con la agilidad y terquedad que lo caracteriza pronto se perdió de vista.

"¿Que? Que pretende que haga yo aquí?... que le voy a decir a la muchacha… mejor piensa…"

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

¿En donde estas? que no me quieres llevar  
Cuando fue que yo te empecé a estorbar  
¿En donde estas? que no te puedo acompañar  
¿Que paso entre los dos? ¿Que fue? ¿Que hicimos mal?

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

El grupo de viajeros se alistaba ahora para continuar, los aldeanos habían sido muy amables en darle provisiones para el viaje, y no fue exactamente por las mentiras del monje, los aldeanos los reconocieron de inmediato.

Hace un rato las chicas se habían dado cuenta que la gente al verlos caminar murmuraban cosas. Ambas se miraron sin entender hasta que una pequeña con dos rosas se acercó a Aome.

"Es usted muy hermosa, tenga una rosa en agradecimiento por habernos salvado de ese demonio."

"¿Demonio? ¿Cuál demonio?" – Aome la miró extrañada y la pequeña le devolvió una misma mirada, luego la analizó bien.

"Usted no es la sacerdotisa que acompañaba al hombre mitad demonio… ¿o si?"

"¿Kikyou?" – La pequeña no pareció prestarle atención.

"Pero igualmente es muy hermosa… son casi iguales" – Le extendió la mano ofreciéndole la rosa y Aome la aceptó pero aun sin procesar todo lo que la niña le había dicho.

Luego la pequeña se dirigió a Sango.

"Señorita exterminadora, gracias a su pueblo por salvarnos de los demonios… es usted muy hermosa también" – Le extendió la otra rosa, luego miró a Kohaku quien estaba tras su hermana y se sonrojó un poco. Enseguida fue donde el muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrojaron.

'_Así que Inuyasha y Kikyou pasaron por aquí…' _ – Pensó Aome.

Dos niños se acercaron al grupo pero no a contemplar la belleza de las damas si no a ver al personaje que estaba mas atrás que todos, un poco mas a tras que Miroku.

"Y las orejas?" – Preguntó uno de ellos decepcionado.

"Y el cabello blanco?... cielos si no fuera por la ropa y el cabello juraría que usted es aquel llamado Inuyasha"

"Mmmhmmm…" – Por toda respuesta.

"Discúlpame niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Preguntó el monje Miroku.

"Azumi, para servirle excelencia" – Le hizo una pequeña reverencia, el monje se puso a pensar que cuando esa niña creciera le pediría que tuviera un hijo con él.

Sango lo miró totalmente enrabiada, hasta los pensamientos del monje los adivinaba, bastaba verle la cara de libidinoso.

Al monje solo le bastó con sentir la presencia enfurecida de Sango para adivinar lo que vendría.

"Oye, Azumi hace cuanto tiempo estuvo esa sacerdotisa con el ser mitad demonio?" – Mientras que tras ella se veía como el hiraikotzu de Sango impactaba la cabeza del monje y este caía cual saco al piso.

"Mmmm… hace unas cuantas semanas, justo cuando un demonio escupe-fuego estaba quemando la aldea"

"Oh, ya veo, y sabes por donde se fueron?" – Aome se estaba acercando cada vez más a la pequeña.

"Eh… hacia el oeste" – Señalándole la ruta.

"Muchas gracias!" – Aome no podía estar más feliz, este era el primer rastro de su querido Inuyasha. – '_Ya nos volveremos a ver mi querido Inuyasha… hay un asunto pendiente entre nosotros_'

"¿Nos podemos ir por favor? TT" – Aome se dio vuelta solo para toparse con Inu quien estaba con dos niños colgándole por los lados.

"No es mi culpa que te parezcas a Inuyasha" – Se encogió de hombros.

"A si? Y tampoco es mi culpa que te confundan con Kikyou!" – Aome se entristeció un poco, su acompañante se dio cuenta y trató de acercarse pero los mocosos no lo dejaban moverse. – "Me pueden soltar de una vez por todas?" – pero los niños no le hicieron el menor caso. - "Oye Aome, lo siento no quise decir eso… ella es la tipa con la que…"

"Si… pero sabes algo? Tienes razón, somos casi iguales a ellos."

"… Pero por distintas razones…" – Dijo él por inercia, al parecer no se dio cuenta que lo dijo.

"Porque dices eso?" – Aome lo miró interrogante.

Él solo se espantó.

"¿Que? Yo no dije nada!"

"Si lo hiciste"

"No he dicho nada!"

"Yo te escuché decir algo!"

"Estas inventando cosas"

"No estoy loca!"

"Pareciera que si lo estas"

"NO ESTOY LOCA!" – La chica le iba a pegar pero este al percatarse de ello salio disparado, menos mal que los mocosos ya no colgaban de él porque si no, estos estarían volando.

"JAJAJAJAJA!"

Aome lo salio persiguiendo, los demás atrás, Shippou había llegado con Kirara (habían ido a ver como estaba el camino)

"No huyas!... Oi! si me da tanta rabia ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!" - A la lejanía se pudo ver como el chico de cabello oscuro se caía. Aome se detuvo. – "…Se cayó…" – Los demás no tardaron en alcanzar a Aome pero cuando estaban a su lado, esta volvió a correr para alcanzar al que estaba levantándose unos metros mas allá.

"Demonios…" – Refunfuñaba.

"Te caíste!" – Llegó Aome jadeando.

"Si, me caí y que?... maldita roca" – Aome se dio cuenta que se había tropezado con una piedra.

"Abajo!..."

"¿Que estas haciendo?" – Él se levantó y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

"Nada… es solo que creí ver algo" – Mintió. Miró hacia otro lugar.

"A veces me pregunto si me estas comparando…"

"No digas eso quieres?" – Cambio de tema - "Mejor avancemos" – Los demás los alcanzaron y siguieron su viaje.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Quiero saber, que es lo que piensas?  
Si debí luchar por ti?  
O si ya yo te perdí?

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

"Sa-sa sacerdotisa Kikyou… tan rápido salió?" – El demonio pulga estaba en un aprieto, tenia que pensar rápidamente.

"…Donde esta Inuyasha…" – ¿En verdad estaba preguntando? Ya sabia la respuesta.

"Eh… no se tarda espérelo un momento… no se tarda"

"Ya veo" – La mujer con la misma expresión tomó su arco y su flecha. Por instinto se tomó el pecho solo para comprobar que la perla no estaba, se sintió de alguna manera frustrada, mas de lo que estaba.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

¿En donde estas? que no me quieres llevar  
Cuando fue que yo te empecé a estorbar  
¿En donde estas? que no te puedo acompañar  
¿Que paso entre los dos? ¿Que fue? ¿Que hicimos mal?

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Pasaron las horas ya se había hecho de noche. El viaje había sido algo cansador, especialmente para Kirara, afortunadamente habían llegado a la aldea. Las estrellas se veían mucho más hermosas desde la aldea fantasma.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue visitar las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Si bien no sabían exactamente en donde estaban los cuerpos de los que aman, a todos por igual les dedicaron sus oraciones y canciones. Sabían muy bien que su padre y otros más estaban enterrados en otro lugar pero el hecho de rezar en la aldea les construía un fuerte lazo con todos los de su raza.

Mañana por la mañana los hermanos buscarían flores para adornar las tumbas de las cuales ya estaba brotando pasto.

Era en este lugar donde Sango y Kohaku se sentían como Aome cuando veía a Inuyasha en todas partes. Ellos veían aun a su familia haciendo lo que hacían siempre. Lloraron de melancolía, de añoranza por aquellos maravillosos tiempos, ya no había nada que hacer pero aun así los recuerdos torturan, especialmente cuando se sabe que jamás volverá a ser como antes. En cierta forma aun se sentían culpables. Especialmente Kohaku.

No era del todo malo, gracias a ello Sango había conocido a sus mejores amigos y había tenido las mayores aventuras que jamás había soñado tener… gracias a ello conoció al gran amor de su vida, lastima que hasta ahora no fuera totalmente correspondida. Ella soñaba con el día en que Miroku se decidiera del agujero negro de su mano y cuando por fin lo hizo las cosas no cambiaron mucho… digamos que ahora que no tenia excusas para no estar con ella, este casi ni le hablaba del tema.

Aome la última vez que había venido este lugar parecía un matadero, habían cuerpos de humanos y monstruos regados por todas partes. Ahora en cambio este era el comienzo de un paraíso, todo se estaba llenando de vegetación, de flores, incluso de algunos pequeños animalillos silvestres.

Dormirían en lo que una vez fue la casa de los hermanos exterminadores, es por eso que la habían arreglado. Aun se podían ver murallas llenas de armamento, algunas botellas que presumiblemente contenían veneno, y uno que otro artefacto mágico. El piso tronaba al pisar, se notaba la soledad del recinto, el eco al hablar. La casa de estos había sido una de las pocas que no había sido completamente destruida, por lo que tendrían si quiera un espacio para dormir.

Cocinaron afuera las provisiones que tenían, hicieron una fogata y se sentaron los seis alrededor. El joven pelinegro hablaba con la exterminadora a cerca de la historia del lugar. Claro como viene de la época de Aome sabe poco y nada de esta época.

Aome se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno y las hermosas estrellas que se vislumbraban de este lugar. Siempre tenia un sentimiento de bienestar cuando las veía, se sentía tan pequeña y tan dichosa. Se sentía con suerte de haber encontrado a ese muchacho, o fue él quien la encontró, bueno, como sea él fue quien le dio el valor de venir hasta acá. Si, ese chico tenia un gran parecido a Inuyasha, pero de alguna forma no era del todo iguales, tenia una esencia mas fresca que el hanyou, puede ser porque es humano, pero en todo caso esa no es la esencia de un humano común, ya se había dado cuenta antes, tiene una energía muy parecida a la de ella. Claro que si resulta ser la reencarnación de Inuyasha seria obvio tener una energía así, pero de alguna manera no podría soportarlo. Tal vez el destino le había enviado a aquel sujeto para enamorarse de él y así dejar tranquilo a Inuyasha… pero si era así ¿Por qué también estaba tratando de encontrarlo? Pareciera como que sabe mucho de él.

De pronto la perla comenzó a brillar tenuemente, Aome la tenia en el pecho amarrada a un collar similar al que tenia Kikyou, se lo había regalado la anciana Kaede. Aome lo tomó entre sus manos y de pronto sintió algunas presencias fuera del lugar. '_así que… los demonios ya se han percatado de la cercanía de la Shikon no Tama… será mejor que tenga cuidado aunque es muy poco probable que puedan entrar aquí por la seguridad… aunque es mejor estar alerta_'

"…_no te preocupes, yo te protegeré… _"

- _'Inuyasha… prometiste protegerme… mi protector…' _ – Pensó unos instantes y sin querer divagó en sus pensamientos, se olvidó del mundo y solo pudo pensar en el híbrido de cabellera plateada. – "… Inuyasha…"

Las orejas del muchacho que estaba a su lado se movieron repentinamente, había escuchado esa palabra aunque solo hubiese sido un susurro, la miró de reojo y se acercó mas a ella para susurrarle lo suficientemente cerca para que solo ella escuchara.

"Estas pensando nuevamente en ese sujeto… ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh?" – Pestañó un par de veces sorprendida y negro con la cabeza repetidamente. – "No, no, no es eso.. es que… es…" – A estas alturas todos la estaban mirando. – "Ya se cual va a ser tu nombre… te llamaras Mamoru!"

"¿Mamoru?" – Dijeron todos a la vez no muy convencidos.

"Si! Porque Mamoru significa protector, y cuando te vi por primera vez me dijiste que me protegerías no es así?"

El chico asintió lenta y torpemente mirándola horrorizado. Segundos después todos lo estaban llamando de esa manera. Ese era el precio por no revelar su verdadera identidad.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

El bosque estaba oscuro pero no le fue difícil llegar hasta donde estaba su querida, el olor era inconfundible, llegó justo para las diez, al notar que la chica estaba durmiendo solo suspiró aliviado, tendria tiempo de inventar algo para manaña. Myouga estaba al lado de la mujer y parecia muy encariñado, Inuyasha al ver eso se indignó y en menos de un segundo lo sacó de ahí y se lo llevó lo suficientemente lejos para que la sacerdotisa no los escucharan.

"Aun no estoy completamente seguro… pero cuando llegue a la aldea vi que el poso estaba reconstruido." – Myouga ahogó un grito.

"Eso quiere decir, amo Inuyasha que…" – Pero antes que pudiera terminar Inuyasha lo aplastó.

"No quiero que digas nada, no estoy seguro, a demas, si es asi, no venia sola… alguien vino con ella, pero la pregunta es ¿como?"

"Tal vez es ella quien tiene la Shikon no Tama"

"Eso es mas que seguro… mejor ve a investigar"

"Pero… porque no quiere saberlo por usted mismo. Antes hubiese hecho lo que fuera por verla."

"Eso era antes! …Ahora no tengo el valor para hacerlo…" – Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro dirijido para le mismo. El demonio pulga lo miró preocupado.

"¿_Que habrá pasado esa noche?_" – Y sin mas montó su cuervo y se fue.

Inuyasha fue donde Kikyou, quería sentarse a su lado y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero no pudo no tuvo el valor, no después de saber que Aome estaba aquí de nuevo. De un salto llegó a una rama del árbol y ahí durmió.

"…Inuyasha…" – Susurró la sacerdotisa desde su lugar.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_Inuyasha, juro que te encontraré, cueste lo que me cueste nos volveremos a ver… sé que hay algo turbio y ahora recién puedo comenzar a entender algunas cosas. Tal vez esté en un error por tratar de ir a buscarte, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte ir a interrumpirlos pero no lo puedo evitar, mi sexto sentido me lo indica, el cielo me da la ruta a segur. Me echaste sin ni una consideración de tu vida y de este mundo, quiero volver a verte si quiera una vez mas para plasmar tu rostro en mi alma, para jamás poder olvidarte. Quiero volver a verte para decirte adiós. _

_Te encontraré, juro que te encontraré. _

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Amor ¿En donde estas?

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cancion: ¿En donde estas?

Autor: Soraya

NA:

Hola! Jejeje aquí me ven rompiéndome el cráneo para escribir esta historia, últimamente me he vuelto fanática completa de Inuyasha, hasta sueño con él! (No son sueños eróticos para las mal pensadas .)

Gracias chicas, muchas gracias por apoyarme, en verdad esto me sirve para seguir inspirándome, mientras mas reviews tenga mas ganas de escribir voy a tener, gracias por aclararme las dudas con respecto al final. Pero como esta trama me gustó tanto la voy a seguir como si ese fuera el final ok? Y… bueno el transcurso de la historia no lo tengo totalmente claro, se me va ocurriendo a medida que me alimento con mas capítulos de Inuyasha y leyendo otros libros.

Como ven estoy en plena etapa de desarrollo literario, me va a costar mucho encontrar mi propio estilo, pero para hacerlo menos confuso he separado un poco mas las acciones.

Hey! Quiero que me aclaren una cosa si no es mucha la molestia, yo a Kagome la llamo Aome porque en chile ella sale como Aome y… no se me acostumbró a este pero si quieren lo puedo cambiar a Kagome, no se. Ustedes me dicen ok?

Esta historia es muy loca jejejeje espero que sigan apoyándome esa es la única recompensa que quiero recibir y cualquier idea que me quieran dar o algo que se me haya escapado me lo dicen ok? Y no se procuren que en el próximo capitulo vienen mas personajes.

Ahora ya no buscan los fragmentos de la perla ahora buscan a Inuyasha! Jajaja es como medio cómico jejeje. Me acabo de dar cuenta, esto será como la búsqueda de los fragmentos pero con Inuyasha. Ustedes me ayudan a crear partes de la historia y no se preocupen porque les daré los créditos de la idea.

Bien ahora me despido pero antes les agradeceré a mis queridas lectoras en general.

**Itnuzi desli**

**Sinope**

**Hawk Angel**

**Kigami**

**VickyInuyasha (me encantaria que me dejaras tu correo ya?)**

**Aryaminuyasha**

**Destino**

**Kagomeyasha **

**DarKagomeAngel**

**Diosa del Amor**

**Inusessho**

Ahora que esperan para dejarme un review!

Los quiero a todos y recuerden que si quieren que les recuerde los capitulos me escriben su correo en el review y yo les aviso cuando actualice ok?

TaNiTaLoVe

13 – jun – 2005


	4. La Machi

Chicas, chicas, tengo mis excusas lo juro! Lo que sucede es que me dio crisis de poca inspiración y luego cuando me disponía a escribir me dio amigdalitis… que injusto no? Detesto la amigdalitis, me tuvieron que pinchar y mi traserito sufrió durante una semana mas… espero que me perdonen y no sean tan duras conmigo ok? Y espero que les guste este capitulo que lo hago con todo mi amor…

Cualquier critica o sugerencia… ahí están los reviews ok?

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre…Los personajes del manga y animé Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la autora, y sus derechos son reservados…_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

Por:

TaNiTaLoVe

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_¿Ves? en que se ha convertido el amor  
ahora solo siento dolor  
tu presencia en cada rincón  
en mi cama persiste tu olor _

No se que hice tan mal  
Pero cambiaré si te hechas atrás  
Dame una oportunidad  
No te arrepentirás

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

(Capitulo 4)

**LA MACHI**

"Así que es cierto lo que dicen… me sorprende que anden con tanta facilidad sabiendo que hay por lo menos un centenar de demonios tras de la perla"

"Amo bonito se dice que esa chiquilla Aome esta de vuelta" – Chilló Yaken.

Por alguna razón Lord Sesshoumaru giró su rostro para contemplar a la pequeña Rin quien dormía placidamente apoyada en el demonio de dos cabezas.

"Esta de vuelta…" – "_Así que mi medio hermano no pudo deshacerse de ella así como había querido… no me sorprende, nunca puede hacer nada bien. Pero esos monstruos están en mi territorio y quien ose pasearse por las tierras del gran Sesshoumaru sin su consentimiento tendrá que pagar_"

"Amo bonito ¿en que piensa?" – Pero como siempre el pequeño yukai sapo fue ignorado completamente.

Sesshoumaru dio un paso a delante dispuesto a avanzar pero sintió algo en su pie que le molestaba.

"Amo Sesshomaru no pensará dejarme aquí de nuevo o si?" – Pero con un ágil movimiento se zafa del pequeño yukai y esta va a dar contra un árbol.

Yaken al abrir los ojos se topa con la punta de la filosa espada de su amo a punto de incrustársela en su rostro.

"No quiero que le suceda nada malo a Rin" – Y con esas frías ultimas palabras abandonó el lugar.

"Que quiere que la cuide? OH NO! Amo bonito no me deje aquí!" – Seguido de eso se sienta en las raíces del mismos árbol donde había sido arrojado por su amo y reflexión, sabia que si algo malo le pasaba a la niña lo mas probable es que lo mataran. Ui! No quería ni pensarlo.

De pronto se sentía entusiasmado, vivir como el lord de estas tierras no lo era todo. Sentía el deseo de pelear, demostrar que es el mas fuerte ¿para que? Pura diversión. Sesshoumaru se deslizaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia el lugar donde sentía la presencia de los demonios y si no se equivocaba el epicentro de todo eso era aldea fantasma de los exterminadores.

A cada paso que daba su ansia por pelear crecía…

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Sentía mucho miedo, aun no había querido decirles a sus amigos de los demonios que rondaban por la aldea pero sabia que ellos no eran tontos y por sus rostros ya se habían percatado de ello. Aome tomó con fuerza su arco, algunas flechas purificadas guardaba en el saco. Sango miraba fijamente lo que ahora eran brazas de lo que fue una calurosa fogata. El monje Miroku estaba con los ojos serrados con un pergamino apretado en las manos disimuladamente. Si se podía decir algo Kohaku era el que se notaba con mas miedo pero ¿a que? Su respiración se entrecortaba de repente y solo la presencia de Kirara podía calmarlo o volverlo a la realidad. Shippou estaba como siempre callado.

De pronto se percató de algo ¿Dónde estaba el joven Mamoru? Con todos sus neuronas pendientes de los movimientos exteriores no se había percatado de que Mamoru había desaparecido. Se paró en seco, asustando a los demás, no dio explicaciones. Miró para todos lados pero justo cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, vio salir de la cabaña mas cercana al joven provisto de un gran arsenal de defensa. Sango lo miró con desconfianza.

"Esto es todo lo que pude hallar en la casa que este intacto" - En su cinturón y muy rudimentariamente ajustó lo que parecían algunas pequeñas botellas de lo que podría ser veneno o algo así, unas que otras cuchillas y una espada.

"Esa es la espada de mi madre!" – saltó sango muy enfurecida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a irrumpir en los recuerdos de su familia y de su pueblo¿Quién se creía que era?

"Lo siento" – Respondió impasible, a Sango le dio mas rabia al no ver arrepentimiento alguno. En ese momento una gran explosión derribó uno de los muros de seguridad tomándolos desprevenidos.

Una manada de monstruos emergió del agujero y otros mas volando lo que hizo a todos olvidarse de cualquier cosa y protegerse.

Miriku agitó su báculo y le dio varias vueltas estampando en él unos pergaminos lo que destruyó la mayoría de los demonios débiles. Los que lograron pasar la barrera del monje fueron a dar con Sango quien usando su hiraikitsu eliminó a grandes cantidades a la distancia. Kohaku hacia lo mismo solo que sus movimientos eran visiblemente mas torpes que antes y Sango algunas veces tuvo que ayudarlo siendo ambos atacados por los demonios. Shippou y Kirara hacían todo lo posible con trucos y disparando fuego eliminando una gran cantidad ¿pero que pasaba¿Por qué no se terminaban?

Monstruos salían desde el agujero y no parecían acabarse. Aome como podía usaba sus flechas aunque estaba asustada su determinaron era tan grande que con una de sus flechas purificadas podía pulverizar a varios de una sola vez. Mamuru demostró ser una caja de sorpresas, era muy había con la espada y visiblemente entrenado para el combate aunque se veían ya muy cansado. Se notaba que nunca había tenido que pelear con un monstruo.

No estaban aun vencidos pero los seres aun seguían emergiendo como hormigas de un hormiguero. Lo mas probable es que si no terminaban pronto con ellos estarían después muy cansados.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?  
¿Quien llenara tu ausencia?  
¿Quien cuidara de mi?  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón?  
Te echo de menos, amor  
Te echo de menos, amor _

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_... Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero… pero yo me quedaré a tu lado… así es, me quedaré a tu lado, es una promesa… _

"Prometí que te cuidaría y al final yo soy el que mas daño te ha hecho…" – Una vez mas Inuyasha estaba mirando la Luna, nunca lo había hecho con tanta pasión como lo hacia ahora, ahora que se sentía vació.

"… Aome…" – Una vez mas ese nombre salio de sus labios sin pedirle permiso.

Se sentía tan distinto ahora que ya no estaba, se sentía muerto. Cuando ella estaba todo lo llenaba de vida, todo lo feo era hermoso y todo lo hermoso era aun mas hermoso junto con ella. Su aura era tan pura y alegre que podría alegrarle el día entero, por eso es que él la protegía, nunca hubiese querido verla llorar o lastimada y ahora el causante era él. Siempre prometió protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño pero no se incluyó él en el contrato.

Lo único que sabia era que estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿o no?

Si, si él estaba haciendo lo correcto, tenia que convencerse de ello de una vez por toda. Tenia que aceptar que había hecho la mejor elección. Todo lo que había añorado ahora estaba a sus pies, durmiendo en las raíces de un árbol… _Kikyou… _

_… Nunca sabes lo que pierdes… hasta que lo pierdes… _

_"Espero que ese refrán no esté hecho para mi, ya que… una vez yo perdí a Kikyou y ahora que la tengo… ¿era lo que en verdad quería?" _ Si! Si mente le gritaba, le ordenaba que se quitara a Aome de la cabeza sus garras amenazaban con rasguñarle toda la cara si no dejaba de pensar estupideces… y entonces fue que se calmó, no era hora de tener ataques de importancia, tenia que ser conciso.

¿Extraña a Aome? Si, la extraña, no había que poner eso en duda. ¿La quiso? Mas que a la vida misma. Pero no era lo correcto ella es de otra época y cada quien tiene que ir en su tiempo… pero había algo que tampoco podía negar… ahora que sabia con un noventa y nueve por ciento de certeza que Aome había regresado iba a querer verla. No podría soportar su mirada pero el solo hecho de verla o de espiarla o de estar algún día lo suficientemente cerca de ella mientras este dormida para recordar su rostro.

Nuevamente su instinto podía mas que la razón. Las cosas con Kikyou no habían resultado tal y como él creía. No volvió a ser la misma de antes ahora que todo estaba terminado y la perla milagrosamente no se auto destruyó cuando él pidió el deseo para revivirla, no, aun esta en algún lugar puede sentirlo.

Tenia que hacer algo o las ansias lo llevarían a la locura. Pero tenia que pensar bien las cosas. Ahora si que tenia que pensar antes de actuar.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_Sé que ahora son dos en tu habitación  
En la mía, un solo perdedor  
El silencio se vuelve traidor  
Cuando los celos rozan el rencor_

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Aome con tanta agitación no se había dado cuenta pero su temperatura había bajado drásticamente y sintió que sudaba frió. No podía alertar a los demás – en todo caso no le salía la vos – porque ellos estaban cada uno mas ocupados que ella. Pronto se dio cuenta que no podía apuntar bien y su vista se estaba nublando ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sintió débil y entonces en medio de toda la niebla un monstruo volador se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y no podía si quiera levantar el arco ¿Qué iba a hacer?... ayuda! AYUDA!

Pero su voz no salía, solo unos gemidos in entendibles en medio de toda la batalla.

De pronto como si la hubiesen empujado sintió su cabeza dar contra el piso… un dolor enfermizo y luego oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño pues el día brillaba con tal intensidad que a penas podía pensar en aquello que sintió. Pero a penas y cuando se incorporó los vio a todos despiertos como si no hubiesen si quiera respirado mientras ella dormía, parecieron recuperar el aire.

"Aome te sientes bien, gracias a dios despertaste" – Sonrió aliviada Sango, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

"¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó Aome al ver que tal vez lamentablemente no había sido un sueño.

En ese instante llegan Shippou, Kirara, Kohaku y Mamoru. Shippou al verla no puede mas que estallar en llanto y lanzarse hacia ella.

"Aome pensé que te ibas a morir!" – Y Aome le respondió el abrazo algo mas sorprendida que antes. Miró al resto pidiendo una explicación con la mirada. Al llegar a los ojos de Mamoru este desvió la mirada.

El monje Miroku se aclaró la garganta.

"No sabemos exactamente que pasó, lo único que sabemos es que de un momento a otro se desvaneció… si no fuera por el valeroso joven Mamoru usted probablemente no habría salido ilesa" – Entonces Aome recordó aquel dolor e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde descubrió un vendaje, se sintió extremadamente frágil envuelta en esa venda. Como un cristal.

Mamoru siguió sin mirarle.

"También vino Sesshomaru, Aome" – Añadió Sango tentativamente. – "Terminó con todos los demonios de una sola vez y luego se fue"

"Debo admitir que en su rostro se reflejaban esos deseos de pelear… se notaba que no tenia una lucha decente en meses" – Declaró Miroku reflexionando mas para él que para los demás.

"¿Sesshomaru?" – Y la mente de Aome divagó por la claridad del ambiente… si Sesshomaru estaba cerca podría él saber donde se encontraría Inuyasha. Los demás parecieron adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando como si fuera transparente como el agua.

"Dudo que sepa algo de Inuyasha, recuerde señorita Aome que siempre andaba solo o con Yaken y la jovencita Rin"

La mirada de Aome se tornó triste. Kirara se acercó a ella y le lamió una mejilla.

"No te preocupes Kirara estoy bien" – Le sonrió lo mas simuladamente que pudo.

"Aquí en adelante estaremos mas alerta, no queremos sucesos como el de noche así que nos organizaremos de tal modo de ser invisibles ante ellos" – Si algo conocía la joven exterminadora era el frondoso bosque que cercaba la aldea. Tenían que bordear el acantilado para salir, no podían arriesgarse a ser visibles para los demonios.

Ya que no contaban con la importante ayuda de Inuyasha y con el imprescindible agujero negro, tendrían que hacer el inmenso esfuerzo por soportar lo mejor posible hasta llegar a las faldas de la montaña mas cercana. El camino duraba cerca de 3 horas volando ¿Cuánto duraría a pie?

Ahora llevaban cerca de dos horas caminando y la sombra de los árboles no parecía amortiguar el calor de ese día. Aome se dio cuenta que había perdido el habito o se le estaba haciendo mas dificultoso caminar. Los demás al notarlo se forzaron para tomar un ligero descanso.

"¿Quieres agua Aome?" – Le ofreció Mamoru pero Aome negro con la cabeza.

"Sigamos" – Dijo decididamente poniéndose de pie con todo su poder mental.

"Porque no montas a Kirara, ella podría llevarte por el resto del viaje" – Sugirió Sango amablemente pero sin despegar la vista de los alrededores del bosque.

Aome miró a ambas unos instantes y por el rabillo de los ojos a los demás quienes estaban aun pendiente de los alrededores. Por un momento pensó decir que no para hacerse la valiente o para no hacerlos preocupar mas, pero luego de eso también pensó que seria fastidioso para los demás andar vigilándola como a las presencias.

"De acuerdo…" – Finalizó Montándose en el calido y traspirado lomo de Kirara. Esta se mostraba muy dispuesta a ayudarla.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_No se que hice tan mal  
Pero naufragué en contra de mi voluntad  
Dame una oportunidad  
No te arrepentirás_

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Ni Yaken y menos Rin imaginaban el por qué de esa extraña sonrisa de satisfacción por parte del Lord de estas tierras, pero Yaken no andaba muy lejos de la verdad.

"_El señor Sesshoumaru amaneció de muy buen humor… al parecer no la pasó nada mal anoche… Ui! Menos mal no le pasó nada a la chiquilla porque si no el amo bonito no me lo perdonaría_" – El yukai sapo como siempre cada vez que pensaba en su amo no podía dejar de mirarlo directamente, si supiera cuanto hace enfadar esa actitud a Sesshoumaru…

Los cuatro: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Yaken y la bestia de dos cabezas caminaban con rumbo contrario a donde se dirigían antes, nadie se explicaba el cambio de ruta por parte del Lord pero como siempre nadie se atrevía a hacer preguntas y Rin no parecía estar muy impresionada… con tal de seguir a su amo a donde este vaya ella es completamente feliz.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?  
¿Quien llenara tu ausencia?  
¿Quien cuidara de mi?  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos, amor  
Te echo de menos, amor  
Amor, Amor _

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

De pronto unas cuchillas se clavaron en los árboles mas próximos a su camino y una pasó muy cerca de la nariz de Shippou. Todos se alarmaron ¿no se suponía que este lado del bosque era casi inhabitable para cualquier forma de vida animal?

Con mucho cuidado Sango se acercó a una de las cuchillas y la analizó.

"No puede ser… esto es de un humano, nadie vive por aquí ¿o si?" – Miró a su hermano y este le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué sucede Sango?" – Preguntó El monje muy preocupado por la expresión de la exterminadora.

"Hay una o mas personas que nos están siguiendo, tal vez estamos invadiendo algún territorio, no lo sé…" – Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, segundos que fueron de impaciencia para todos, incluso para Aome. – "Será mejor que sigamos"

Todos miraron nuevamente a Kohaku pero este por toda respuesta volvió a encogerse de hombros. Retomaron el camino.

"¡AL SUELO!" – Advirtió Sango milisegundos antes de que una nueva lluvia de cuchillas se clavara en los árboles. Todos nuevamente salvaron ilesos.

Esta vez Shippou ya no aguantó mas y se puso a gritar. Nadie pareció oírlo mas que Aome quien le dijo que mejor viajara en sus brazos. El joven Mamoru estaba extrañamente en silencio como si quisiera captar de donde viniera el mas mínimo crujir de ramas.

"Fue la segunda advertencia, probablemente la tercera sea un ataque verdadero" – Dedujo inteligentemente Kohaku a lo que todos asintieron convencidos.

"El lugar no esta muy lejos podríamos arriesgarnos a…"

"¡CORRAN!" – Gritó Mamoru antes de que Sango pudiera proponer irse volando o corriendo.

Corrian lo mas rapido que podian y una nueva avalancha de chichillas los seguía clavándose en el suelo y árboles mas cercanos, cada vez acertaba mas en los tiros hasta que los hermanos captaron al mismo tiempo de donde venia el ataque y ambos descubrieron sus trajes en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

"¡Hiraiiiikotsu!" – tanto el arma de Kohaku y Sango regresaron a sus dueños.

El silencio se hizo presente, esperaban haberle dado al aparente único autor de los disparos – según Sango, ya que todos los disparos venían de suna sola dirección – y todos agudizaban sus iodos al máximo.

"No esta… ahora podría ser seguro avanzar" – Propuso el Monje no muy convencido, pero no podían hacer nada, si se quedaban ahí serian una presa aun mas fácil.

El corazón de Aome latía muy fuerte, estaban segura que en todos era igual. Pero el motivo de ella era porque repentinamente se había terminado el frondoso bosque, lo que significaba que estaba muy cerca el lugar en donde aquella Machi vivía.

Caminaron otros minutos mas, siempre en alerta, pero no se volvió a escuchar nada y tampoco hubo otro ataque. Ahí un poco escondida había una choza, un poco desgastada por los años pero aun de apariencia firme. Aparentemente salía humo de una fogata ¿Quién haría una fogata con un día así? Pero lo cierto también es que a esa choza le daba una agradable sombra el pie de la montaña.

Sango tocó la endeble puerta con mucho cuidado. Miró a todos antes de hacerlo, todos asintieron. El humo saliendo por la parte trasera de la pequeña Choza era una buena señal, la anciana podría estar viva y esa seria una gran suerte.

"Adelante" – Dijo una voz quebrada indudablemente de mujer ansiada.

La puerta al abrirse hizo un gran rechinido, Sango fue la primera en asomar su rostro con mucha cautela. Ahí primero que nadie vio a una mujer en el fondo de la choza sentada frente a un bracero del cual salía un hubo bastante claro y esta hacia espirales al ascender al cielo de la construcción.

"Entra mi niña, no seas tímida…" – Continuo la mujer a penas minorándola de reojo.

"N-no vengo sola"

"Pues entonces que entren" – Respondió de lo mas normal del mundo aquella mujer ¿Acaso no tenia miedo de que alguien no deseado entrara y la amenazara de muerte?

Los demás entraron muy respetuosamente. Aome vio que tras la anciana de aspecto decrepito había una imagen presumiblemente de una diosa de la fertilidad. Inmediatamente se sentaron siguiendo la indicación que la anciana le hizo con las manos.

"Disculpen que no esté preparada para recibirlos, generalmente me avisan cuando viene visita. ¿en que los puedo ayudar?"

"Machi, verá…" – Inicio Sango nerviosamente.

"Espera ¿eres una exterminadora? Pensé que se habían extinguido junto con la aldea" – Dijo la anciana reconociéndola principalmente por el traje, también miró a Kohaku pero no le habló primeramente.

"Si, somos los únicos sobrevivientes y si, también me conoce, usted ayudó a mi madre a traer al mundo a mi hermano y a mi"

"Oh… tu madre por eso parecía que te había visto en algún lugar… si recuerdo a una mujer muy hermosa, esposa del jefe de la aldea de los exterminadores, dando a luz a su segundo hijo que resultó ser un varoncito lleno de vitalidad" – Y después de eso la anciana pareció irse del mundo por largo tiempo. En eso escucharon unos ruidos en la entrada algo bruscos, como si un saco hubiese sido apoyado contra la pared.

Una chica de apariencia joven – al menos mas joven que las damas ahí presentes se asomó por la puerta con una mano apoyada en un brazo que sangraba con abundancia.

"Katsue, querida mía que te ha pasado" – Preguntó la anciana sin mucha preocupación verdadera ya que parecía que ya sabia lo que pasaba. Los demás miraron a la recién llegada muy curiosos. Especialmente un monje muy libidinoso.

Lo curioso es que Sango percatándose de ello no le tomó la mas mínima importancia, creía haber visto a esa chica alguna vez y lo mas raro de todo es que llevaba el mismo uniforme de los exterminadores. La chica los miró con furia y entonces Sango entendió lo que sucedía.

"¿Tu nos atacaste?" – Mas que pregunta parecía acusación.

"Ella me protege, como verán, una anciana como yo esta expuesta a muchos peligros y lamentablemente no soy tan hábil como antes defendiéndome de los ladrones y demonios… Si Sango" – Dijo recordando milagrosamente el nombre de la chica. – "… ella es una sobreviviente de los exterminadores, claro que su familia murió completamente" – Se excusó por la chica.

La joven tenia un aspecto común, cabello castaño y ojos café, y aunque tratara de ocultar aquel uniforme de bajo de una yukata se podía distinguir perfectamente que era una chica exterminadora.

"Cuando ocurrió todo ese horrible suceso Katsue estaba conmigo y cuando regresó a la aldea estaban todos muertos, huyó atemorizada pues en ese tiempo era aun muy niña… pero ahora esta toda una mujer, me protege y yo la cuido como si fuera mi hija"

Aunque la anciana hablara y hablara la joven no mostraba ningún placer en estar ahí y a veces les lanzaba miradas furtivas llenas de resentimiento a Sango.

"Ella nos había atacado y nosotros tuvimos que defendernos, si es eso lo que causó tu herida en el brazo lo siento mucho" – Se disculpó sango pero la joven solo desvió la mirada aun mas indignada.

"No se preocupen por ella, es normal que su orgullo este herido pero no vinieron a hablar de ella o me equivoco" – La anciana al fin pareció mirar a todos con mucho interés.

"Así es, tenemos un motivo muy especia para estar aquí" – Comentó Miroku.

"Si es algo que tenga que ver con las señoritas les pediría que esperaran a fuera… si es algo con respecto a los caballeros les pido a las señoritas que esperen fuera" – Resumió la anciana impasible.

"Bien veámonos" – Dijo Mamoru al instante un poco ofendido y salio.

"No es justo" – Refunfuñó Shippou y salio junto con Kirara que había preferido esperar a fuera también. Kohaku también salio, la joven Katsue lo miró por unos segundos alejarse y lo siguió también. La anciana hizo un gesto y les dio a entender a Aome y Sango que es muy curiosa por los chicos. Sango se puso colorada de coraje.

"Y usted monje, no va a salir" – Le llamó la atención Aome algo tímida.

"¿Yo?" – Aparentando estar ofendido. – "¿Es necesario?"

"Es absolutamente necesario Excelencia" – Le respondió furiosa Sango, sacándolo de la chisa en menos de un segundo.

Cuando por fin quedaron solas Sango y Aome, esta ultima no pudo si quiera abrir la boca, tenia la incomoda sensación de que la anciana trataba de ver a través de sus ojos… taladrar su alma.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_¿Que voy hacer sin ti? sin ti  
¿Quien llenara tu ausencia?  
¿Quien cuidara de mi?  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón?  
Te echo de menos, amor  
Te echo de menos, amor_

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

Llevaban horas caminando, prácticamente desde el amanecer. Estaban en silencio ¿Por qué? Tal vez era porque Inuyasha estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que Kikyou iba con él o era Kikyou quien por mas que trataba de adivinar la razón por la cual estaban caminando de regreso se había olvidado que tenia lengua… no se atrevía a preguntar¿seria por miedo¿Miedo a la respuesta? O seria que ya no le importaba lo que su vida fuera… estaba convencida de que cualquier cosa estaría mejor que detenerse y pensar la razón de su existencia… seria como una pluma arrastrada por el viento, hasta que por fin fuera liberada…….

"…Inuyasha…"

¿Estaba soñando? Juraría que escuchó la voz de Kikyou. Entonces como si hubiese sido golpeado por un rayo recordó la razón por la que iba caminando y no corriendo como solía hacerlo. Miró a Kikyou, esta por un momento pareció no querer seguir e Inuyasha optó por que había sido solo producto de su imaginación…. ¿en que iba pensando todo el camino? Lo había olvidado.

"Inuyasha… ¿hacia donde vamos?" – Esta vez Kikyou terminó la pregunta con voz seria y decidida. Hace tiempo que Inuyasha no la escuchaba hablar de esa manera. Inuyasha temió ser descubierto.

"Cambiamos camino…" – Dudó en seguir, la verdad es que no tenia una buena excusa. – "Myouga…" – Pero esta vez fue Kikyou quien interrumpió.

"Esta bien" – Finalizó sepulcralmente.

¿Estaba haciendo las cosas bien? Dudaba que esto terminara de mejor manera, lo único que sabia era que de una vez y por todas tenia que hacer algo con su curiosidad, con sus ansias, aunque fuera el fin de todo, aunque se quedara sin pan ni pedazo… el se basaba en el instinto, siempre lo hizo, lo ha ayudado a sobrevivir y esta no seria la excepción.

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

_¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?  
¿Quien llenara tu ausencia?  
¿Quien cuidara de mi,  
Si te has clavado en mi corazón  
Te echo de menos, amor  
Te echo de menos, amor, amor..._

x----------------XxXxXxX----------------x

En las orillas de un brillante arrollo descansaban un Yukai de aspecto imponente, un Yukai de aspecto horrendo, Un yukay de dos cabezas bebiendo agua y una linda jovencita que inocentemente observaba su reflejo en las juguetonas aguas.

Se dirigían al este…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Canción: Te Hecho de Menos

Artista: Luis Fonsi

**Notas de la Autora: **

Como dije antes, lo siento, lo siento lo siento!

Lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, realmente no tengo perdón… espero que no me tengan tanta mala como para retarme mucho, aunque me merezco un Girón de orejas por haberme tardado.

Espero que el resentimiento no les haga odiar el fic, NO LO SOPORTARIA!

Lo único que me queda por hacer es prometer que actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda, a lo mas me tardaré un mes… es que también tengo otros fics y también los había dejado botados…

Espero que les haya gustado la forma en que escribí estos capítulos ya que me he tomado el tiempo de perfeccionar mi modo de escribir… espero que les agrade, si no me lo dicen

Les agradezco a todos los que han sido fieles a mi historia, los adoro…

** Destino, HawkAngel, Ishi, Sinope, Kigami, INULOVE, Itnuzi Desli, Ariaminuyasha, Gris-Kag, -.TeFiTa.-, Vinisa. **

Gracias por sus reviews y no se olviden de mi!


	5. Encuentro y Rapto

Bien, sonará tonto… pero para cada cosa tengo excusa, es como si el destino estuviera al pendiente que yo no actualice ninguna de mis historias. Ahora estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo para actualizar mis 5 historias en menos de un mes oh"! no sé que va a ser de mi, pero no se preocupen, mi mente no colapsa, especialmente cuando tengo el capitulo perfecto para esta ocasión…

Bueno no las molesto mas… salvo para decirles que cualquier canción que quieran compartir conmigo para algún capitulo que quisieran o que inspire mi historia es completamente bienvenido

Ya ahora si que no las molesto

**_Disclaime_****_r: Inuyasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago! _**

****

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:. **

**By: TaNiTaLoVe **

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Yo soy quien te quiere, quien mas te ha querido  
Quien dio 80 vueltas al mundo contigo...  
Yo soy tu otra parte, tu medio latido  
Tu cuarto creciente, tu nido de amor. _

_... Si tu no me quieres, allá tu contigo  
Si no me has querido, peor para vos  
Yo sigo queriendo donde nos quisimos  
Donde dibujamos aquel corazón... _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 5)

**ENCUENTRO Y RAPTO **

_"¿Qué viste dentro del lago?" _

_"¿De que hablas?" _

_"Ya veo. Es mejor que no lo recuerdes" – Kikyou estaba alistándose para irse. _

_ Ahome se armó de valor. _

_"Kikyou. ¿No vas a esperar a Inuyasha?... estoy segura que a él le agradará verte" _

_ Kikyou lo pensó un poco y luego miró a los dos espíritus que estaban frente. _

_"No es el momento, ahora necesito reunir energía" - Y con eso emprendió marcha junto a esos dos espíritus y dos serpientes cazadoras de almas que revoloteaban por lo alto. _

"Ahome… Ahome despierta por favor!"

"Déjala Sango, de seguro esta intentando recordar…" – Le recomendó la anciana tranquilamente.

_ Inuyasha al fin había llegado a su encuentro, pero no la estaba buscando precisamente a ella. Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara llegaron también. _

_"Se fue" – Ahome estaba sentada a la orilla de la laguna con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. _

_"¿Q-que dices?" – Preguntó el hanyou sorprendido. _

_"Kikyou se fue hace un rato… le dije que te esperara pero no lo hizo… se fue por aquel camino" _

_ A pesar que Inuyasha estaba indeciso optó por ayudar primeramente a Ahome quien se veía muy triste. Se acercó para quedar a la misma altura. _

_"Oye ¿Qué te pasa Ahome?" _

_"¿Que qué me pasa? Pasa que te detesto!... anda, ve a buscarla!" – Se controló un poco – "Ahora que esta a salvo debe estar deseando verte" _

_ Ahome esperó ver cualquier gesto de debilidad en sus facciones para que sus sentimientos pudieran pudrirse. _

_"¡Oye porque me tratas así¿Yo que te he hecho?" _

_"¡Abajo!" – Y acto seguido por la maldición del collar de perlas negras se enterró en el suelo. _

_ Ahome sintió que algo de tiempo pasaba y ahora se veía a ella sentada en el mismo lugar, ya había oscurecido, estaba sola mientras Sango la observaba desde unos metros. Inuyasha y el monje Miroku estaban conversando de algo que no pudo escuchar bien… pero si escuchó el comentario de Sango cuando sin querer se alteró. _

_"¿Eso quiere decir que si ella estuviera feliz iría a buscarla?" _

_ Pasó un poco de tiempo y se sumió en sus pensamientos, enojada consigo misma pues ahora se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de salvar a Kikyou… ahora comprendía que esos espíritus que la acompañan solo la estaban probando. ¿Será que alguna vez la tierra terminaría de tragarla por completo? _

_"Ahome" _

_ Se sorprendió pues frente suyo estaba Inuyasha ofreciéndole su espalda que tantas veces antes aceptó. _

_"Acaso no vas a ir a buscarla? Ya debe estar lejos" – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. _

_"¿Tu la salvaste?" _

_"Si" – Dijo después de dudarlo un poco y sentirse mal por haber pensado lo de unos momentos. _

_"Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, si la salvaste eso quiere decir que está bien" _

_ Se sorprendió mucho por esas palabras y después de un rato aceptó la espalda de Inuyasha… seguirían su camino hacia las tierras del fuego en busca de los fragmentos… o eso era lo que esperaba. _

"Ahome!" – Sango trataba de estabilizarla pues había comenzado con convulsiones. De un momento a otro despertó.

"Santo cielo" – Dijo con el rostro todo sudado, recordó todo lo que había visto en aquel poso cuando luchó contra el veneno de Naraku para salvar a Kikyou de morir.

"Ahora niña ¿recordaste algo?"

"mm. Si… esta algo confuso pero recordé lo que pasó en la cascada cuando sané las heridas de Kikyou"

"¿Qué pasó?" – Sango fue la primera en preguntar.

Ahome se repuso lo mas rápido que pudo y decidió contar ya que podría de un momento a otro no recordarlo mas.

"Pude ver todo lo que sucedió hace cincuenta años, cuando Inuyasja y Kikyou… eran felices" - Su rostro se ensombreció por la tristeza. - "Kikyou trató de convencer a Inuyasha para que usara la perla de Shikon y convertirse en humano en vez de un demonio completo y así poder quedarse con ella y ella poder convertirse en una mujer normal" – Seguido de eso lloró en los brazos de Sango.

"¿Recordaste algo mas mi niña? Como donde se concibió el pequeño?"

"¿Va a ser varón?" – Preguntó Sango ya que Ahome estaba aun en un mar de lágrimas.

"Asi es… pero si la muchacha no recordó eso quiere decir que la droga utilizada para el olvido es mucho mas potente de lo que pensé"

"¿Droga?" – Preguntó Ahome entre lágrimas.

"Si, pude percatarme que usaron una droga para que olvidaras algún dato importante o algo así"

"_¿Inuyasha pudo hacerme esto?_" – Pensó Ahome mientras entre llantos intentaba articular ideas. – "_No, él no podría… ¿o si?_"

"Pero ¿hay alguna forma de saber si el hijo que espera Ahome es de algún ser en especial¿Naraku o Inuyasha?"

"¿Inuyasha?... acabo de recordar la vez que mi superiora… una señora que ya no vive pero…" – Hizo memoria. Ninguna de las dos presentes estaban muy interesadas en escuchar los recuerdos de una anciana. – "… Hace mucho tiempo a mi antecesora le tocó ayudar a parir a una mujer embarazada de un yukai… y no cualquier Yukai era uno de los cuatro mas poderosos de esos tiempos el gran Inu-Taisho. La mujer estaba aterrada ya que sabia que cuando su pueblo se enterara de la procedencia de su hijo lo iban a rechazar…" – Ahome inmediatamente se interesó por el recuerdo ¿seria posible que….? – "… Si no me equivoco la mujer llamó al recién nacido _Inutasha_, o algo así… es que mi memoria me falla últimamente, solo recuerdo que yo acompañé a mi antecesora para ayudar a la mujer que estaba asustadísima, era su primer hijo y…"

"…Inuyasha…"

"Perdón ¿dijiste algo muchacha?" – Preguntó la anciana saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Sango se adelantó viendo que Ahome estaba en su mundo.

"Creemos que el hijo que espera Ahome podría ser de aquel bebé que su antecesora ayudó a nacer… de aquel llamado Inuyasha"

La anciana miró a ambas por unos segundos analizando… su vista se detuvo por algunos segundos extra en los ojos de Ahome.

"Bueno, de hecho es un bebé con sangre de demonio, supongo que con eso sabrás quien es el padre"

"Me temo mucho que no es así ya que Naraku, un demonio que eliminamos hace algún tiempo, podría haber usado el cuerpo de Ahome para engendrar alguna especie reencarnación, por eso es tan importante saberlo"

"Naraku… también me suena ¿será acaso el mismo demonio que estuvo a punto de completar la famosa perla de Shikon?"

"El mismo" – Respondió Ahome y de su cuello sacó la valiosa perla de Shikon.

"Guárdala mi niña" – La anciana reaccionó asustada cosa que Ahome no entendió. – "Lo que sucede es que esta zona montañosa esta repleta de monstruos sedientos de poder"

"Entiendo…"

"Bien, supongo que no las puedo ayudar mas que para esto…" – La anciana le dio a Ahome un brebaje en una botella muy pequeña. – "… Si quieres recordar será mejor que tomes esto. Solo que lo tienes que hacer con cuidado ya que es mortal para el pequeño, tienes que tomar dos gotas al día y recordaras de a poco" – Finalizó la anciana haciendo un gesto con las manos para que las muchachas se levantaran.

"Muchas gracias anciana"

"Ahora por aquella información que he dado necesito que vayan a un risco que esta por estas montañas y que me traigan una hierba con la que hago este brebaje del recuerdo" – La Machi dio el resto de la información sobre aquella hierba.

"Si"

Ahome, Sango y Kirara salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con Shippou, Kohaku, Miroku y Mamoru, este último sonaba preocupado.

"Te escuchamos gritar y pensé que estarías mal, solo que esta mocosa no me dejó pasar" – Era cierto, la joven exterminadora estaba en el trozo de tela que hacia como puerta custodiando que nadie de los hombres entrara.

"Excelencia necesito que me acompañe" – El monje Miroku hizo una mueca de repudio – "Vamos a buscar una planta que crece en el risco de por allá. Kirara acompáñanos"

"Piuuu" – De inmediato la pequeña Kirara se transformó y se los llevó, en menos de media hora ya estaba de vuelta con abundante hierba.

Se demoraron menos tiempo en volver ya que la joven exterminadora los escoltó por un lugar que era menos riesgoso, pero como no podía dejar a la anciana sola por mucho rato se devolvió despidiéndose y pidiendo disculpas por el recibimiento tan violento que habían recibido (valga la redundancia) por parte de ella.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Dibujamos aquel corazón, un verano en el río  
Dibujamos aquel corazón, con tu nombre y el mío  
En invierno quisimos volver  
Y aprendí que la tiza no escribe en el frío...  
Dibujamos aquel corazón  
Y el invierno ha dejado un borrón...  
Es absurdo querer subrayar lo que borra el olvido  
De momento... No voy a gastarme la vida contigo... _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Inuyasha estaba caminando, Kikyou viajaba a su lado, ambos no se decían mucho mas que "¿estas bien?" y "Si, Gracias". Myouga viajaba por lo alto junto a su cuervo y vigilaba el camino. De pronto bajó rápido y se instaló en el hombro de Inuyasha y le susurró algo al oído.

"…Sesshomaru…" – Pronunció resentido – "Kikyou podrías esperar aquí con Myouga? Tengo que arreglar un problema"

Kikyou hace tiempo que se sentía así, como un objeto que debía obedecer órdenes ¿en donde había quedado todo su orgullo? Su valentía? Se fueron el día que no pudo volver a morir como deseaba. Ahora solo se sentía como un estropajo, un ser sin vida propia… un zombi, mucho mas que antes.

Inuyasha se adelantó lo suficiente para interceptar a su hermano sin que Kikyou se diera por enterada de lo que ambos conversarían.

"Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?"

"Son mis tierras, puedo hacer lo que quiera… hermano" – Esto ultimo lo dijo burlescamente.

"No me convences, sabes perfectamente que iba por aquí ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?"

"Solo quiero avisarte que he visto a la joven que protegías… la miko Ahome"

"¿La has visto?" – Inuyasha estaba emocionado, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que ella estaba en Sengoku.

"No va sola" – Añadió tentativamente.

"¿Qué¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Lo que escuchaste, no va sola, un muchacho la compaña… es curiosamente muy parecido físicamente a ti"

"A Mi? No hables estupideces ¿Qué quieres en verdad¿Quieres pelear?" – Inuyasha desenvainó la espada pero esta no creció como lo hacia antes.

"¿Pretendes defenderte con eso?" – Se burló aun mas.

"_que esta pasando¿Por qué colmillo de acero no aumentó de tamaño como lo hacia antes?_" - Pensó.

"¿Te sorprendes¿Quieres saber porque ya no funciona? Porque tu corazón ya no tiene a nadie a quien proteger"

"¡Te equivocas!"

"¿Entonces encuentras otra explicación?"

"Sesshomaru" – Pronunció su nombre con ira.

"Si quieres encontrar el motivo sigue el sendero que yo he trazado y la encontraras"

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque seguramente cuando la veas te llevaras una sorpresa muy grande… mas grande de cuando la encontré yo"

"¡Explícate!"

"¿No te parece suficiente con toda la información que te he proporcionado? Deberías ser un poco mas agradecido" – Sesshomaru caminó hasta pasarlo y cuando ya se veían de espaldas añadió. – "El muchacho que la acompaña curiosamente tiene el mismo aroma a hanyou que posees tu, es repugnante"

Concluyendo siguió su camino, segundos después pasaron corriendo el demonio sapo, el lagarto de dos cabezas y Rin que intentaban alcanzar a su amo. Cuando Sesshomaru pasó cerca de Kikyou la miró de pies a cabeza sin expresión alguna y siguió su camino. Aunque Kikyou le sostuvo la mirada firmemente sintió que por dentro se quebraba ¿Cómo no notar que por dentro aun sigue muerta?

De uno de sus ojos salió una lágrima solitaria.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Me quedo el reinado de tus sentimientos  
Así te lo digo... Así te lo cuento...  
El medio...el principio y el fin de tus cuentos.  
Se escribe con tinta de mi corazón. _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

¿A que se refería Sesshomaru con lo que dijo? Un joven parecido a él y que tiene el mismo olor ¿Quién podría ser así? Ahora Inuyasha estaba firmemente decidido en encontrar a Ahome, necesitaba averiguar muchas cosas y clorar otras tantas.

Kikyou ya no hablaba tenia el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien… Inuyasha le ocultaba algo y a pesar de no saber con certeza lo que era estaba casi segura que tendría que ver con Ahome ¿habría encontrado la forma de volver? Si era así… seria una alegría, pensó.

"Amo Inuyasha ¿quiere que me adelante?"

"¿Ya quieres marcharte?" – Lo encaró enojado.

"No es eso Amo… es solo que tengo cosas que hacer"

"Esta bien… haz lo que quieras" – Finalizó malhumorado.

Kikyou pensó lo feliz que seria si Inuyasha le dijera eso mismo. Myouga se fue en el acto.

Su camino estuvo lento y duró bastante, Inuyasha ya comenzaba a reconocer aquel sendero solo que no estaba seguro hacia donde lo llevaría.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_... Si tu no me quieres, allá tu contigo..  
Si vas a olvidarme peor para vos...  
Saber que quererse no obliga al suicidio  
No impide que acabes muriendo de amor _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

El grupo de Ahome estaba acampando alrededor de una fogata como solían hacerlo y conversaban animadamente, el pescado y la comida traído desde el futuro era el alimento del día y todos estaban muy hambrientos.

"¿Te gusta Kirara?" – Ahome le había traído la comida preferida.

"Piuuu"

"Hey no comas tan rápido que te vas a atorar" – Le recomendó Mamoru y el pequeño Shippou de pronto tuvo la sensación conocida de un Inuyasha hambriento asechando su porción.

"Estoy bien" – Y alejó un poco su porción.

"¿Crees que te la voy a quitar? Si te la hubiese querido quitar ya lo habría hecho!"

"¿Quieres mas?" – le ofreció Ahome.

"¡Que no tengo hambre!"

"¿No tienes porque gritar!" – Le respondió aun más fuerte.

"Tonta"

"¿QUE ME DIJISTE?"

"Eso solo se lo decía Inuyasha" – Murmuró Shippou asustado por la reacción de la joven.

Y mientras Ahome con Mamoru estaban peleando Miroku, Sango y Shippou conversaban. Kohaku solo escuchaba.

"Si, la he notado triste desde que salimos de ahí… lo mas extraño es que no ha mencionado nada sobre la búsqueda de Inuyasha" – inició Sango angustiada.

"Tal vez se le olvidó por el momento o esta pensando en otras cosas"

"No, yo la conozco bien y sé que oculta algo, a demás me comentó que recordó el suceso en la cascada cuando tuvo que salvar a Kikyou de morir envenenada y se notaba tan triste… conociéndola bien piensa que es mejor dejar las cosas como están"

"¿Y si quiere volver a su época?" – temió Shippou.

"No lo sé" – Se resignó Sango.

"Pero aun así… si aun así fuera que Inuyasha y Kikyou están bien no impide que Inuyasha sea el posible padre de ese bebé" – Mencionó Miroku.

"Pero también esta la posibilidad que sea de Naraku" – Aclaró el pequeño zorrito mágico.

"Bueno en eso la Machi no fue de mucha ayuda, solo corroboró lo que pensábamos y luego le dio una especie de elixir para que recordara de a poco. Ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a Inuyasha para descartar la posibilidad de que él sea el padre"

"En eso tienes razón Sango" – Reflexionó el Monje.

"Y si él no tiene nada que ver tendremos que confiar en los recuerdos de Ahome" – Los dos asintieron al comentario de Shippou.

De pronto la tierra cerca de ellos comenzó a temblar y el viento se volvió intenso, todos se taparon los ojos y a mucha velocidad vieron a un torbellino acercarse… todos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"Pero si es…"

"…Kouga" – Finalizó Ahome a las palabras de Sango.

"Ahome!" – Kouga después de salir del torbellino corrió hasta ella para tomar sus manos. – "No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijeron, estas de vuelta, estas bellísima"

"Kouga"

Kouga, el señor de los lobos estaba frente a ella, una persona muy querida e importante ¿Cómo se había olvidado de su existencia?

"Y Tú maldito ¡te mataré!" – Kouga se lanzó a Mamoru quien no esperaba eso y ambos rodaron por una pendiente que se encontraba cerca.

"¡Mamoru¡Kouga!"

Pero antes que alguien mas advirtiera el peligro Ahome fue elevada por los aires, un demonio muy grande y alado se la llevaba.

"¡Hikaikotsu!" – Lanzó su boomerang pero recordó que Ahome estaba ahí y si le daba con su ataque podría salir lastimada. Kogaku también intentó ayudar, pero como el primero ningún ataque tuvo efecto ya que el demonio estaba fuertemente protegido con un campo de fuerza.

"Aguj…" – El monje trató de descubrir su mano solo para comprobar que el agujero negro ya no estaba.

"¡Ahome!" – Gritó Shippou descontrolado.

Sango y Kirara habían perseguido al demonio pero al intentar acercarse demasiado recibieron un poderoso ataque y Kirara fue derribada.

Ambos jóvenes Mamoru y Kouga alertados por los gritos subieron inmediatamente y cuando lo hicieron encontraron a Sango ayudando a Kirara y a los demás muy deprimidos y cansados.

"Se la llevaron" – Pronunció Shippou entre lagrimas

"Ahome!" – Gritó Mamoru y luego miró a Kouga. – "¡Todo por tu culpa lobo sarnoso!" – Y se lanzó contra él y le pegó un puñetazo que lanzó al lobo unos metros.

"No es momento para pelear" – Mencionó Kohaku por primera vez. – "Lo que hay que hacer es ir a rescatarla"

"Es verdad" – La apoyó su hermana.

Kouga se reincorporó resentido por el golpe y muy preocupado por Ahome.

"El no es Inuyasha" – Le informó Miroku.

"¿Que? No es?" – No preguntó mucho más ya que desde un principio había captado cierta diferencia.

No había mucho tiempo para explicar, tenían que hacer algo o perderían el rastro.

"Yo voy" – Se adelantó Kouga. – "Es mi culpa así que yo asumo, a demás puedo rastrear el olor junto con mis lobos"

"Yo también voy" – Se agregó Mamoru rápidamente y sin dar pie a alguien de protestar. – "Necesito que los demás vayan por él"

"¿Cuándo dices él te refieres a Inuyasha?"

"¡A quien mas!" – Luego de examinar el lugar algo llamó su atención. – "Si la buscaban por la perla creo que se llevaran una sorpresa"

"¡La Shikon no Tama!"

"Podríamos hacerlo mucho mas rápido si tuviera aquellos fragmentos en mis piernas"

Mamoru sostuvo la perla y la miró fijamente como si buscara algo dentro de ella. En seguida sacó dos fragmentos de aquella y se los acercó a Kouga.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" – Miroku estaba mas enojado que sorprendido.

"No hay momento que explique nada, ahora lo único que importa es recuperar a Ahome con bien"

"Nosotros iremos a buscarla y ustedes nos alcanzan después" – Dijo Kouga aceptando los fragmentos y depositándolos en sus piernas.

"Yo también iré" – Se ofreció tímidamente Kohaku a lo que los dos aceptaron y aunque Sango no lo vio de buena manera no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ya que tendría que probar a su hermano.

Todos dieron por terminada la conversación, aunque era de noche no dormirían con tal de encontrar a Ahome y a Inuyasha. Shippou Miroku y Sango se subieron a Kirara quien se encontraba conciente y dispuesta a ayudar.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Dibujamos aquel corazón, un verano en el río  
Dibujamos aquel corazón, con tu nombre y el mío  
En invierno quisimos volver  
Y aprendí que la tiza no escribe en el frío..  
Dibujamos aquel corazón  
Y el invierno ha dejado un borrón...  
Es absurdo querer subrayar lo que borra el olvido  
De momento... No voy a gastarme la vida contigo... _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Kikyou despertó con un malísimo presentimiento. Inuyasha estaba nuevamente sobre la copa de un árbol, presumiblemente despierto o vigilante.

_"Soñé con Ahome" _

Sobre la copa del árbol Inuyasha estaba mirando hacia una dirección lejana, ahí vio a una bandada de aves revolotear por la noche… de seguro era un mal augurio.

_"Mi corazón late mas a prisa ¿Qué es este sentimiento de angustia?" _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_De momento... No voy a gastarme la vida contigo..._

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe: **

**Canción: Aquel Corazón **

**Artista: Rossana. **

Hola!

¡No me cuelguen! Si no me tardé tanto ¿o si? Bueno al menos no encontré que haya tardado tanto como lo hice anteriormente ¿ustedes que dicen? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo… la verdad yo pensaba adelantar el final y plantarlo en el próximo capitulo y ya… pero fui consecuente y me dije a mi misma: _misma! Como se te ocurre tal aberración… tienes que pensar que hay demasiado por delante y ya que tienes escrito el capitulo final mas melodramático que existe tienes que darle un rumbo que corresponda… ufff respiré un poco y seguí, si lo que pretendías añadir en este capitulo te fue poco… entonces tienes que recurrí al método de la improvisación… entonces viendo un mis imágenes de Inuyasha tuve la genial idea… **kouga! **_

****

Entonces calzaba perfectamente, necesito que sepan mas del chico misterioso y tengo que hacer algo para que se motiven a encontrar a Inuyasha mas rápido y que el instinto protector de Inuyasha despierte así que puedo decir que hasta ahora soy la reina de la improvisación y… de las promesas rotas u.u. pero lo mas sorprendente de todo es que hice el capitulo en menos de un día o sea TANTO ES LA INSPIRACION… uf… creo que me tomaré una semana libre…

Bueno rueguen para que el capitulo que viene luego me salga mas emocionante y mas cosas y buehh… ya les dije lo de las canciones ?

Les agradezco a todas aquellas que están siempre conmigo

**Griskag **

**Hawkangel **

**Vinisa **

**Sinope **

**Liz Kraft **

**Aryaminuyasha **

**Destino **

**KamisInuxAomesiempre **

Grax! Y a las demas que se han perdido ¿Dónde rayos estan?

**(''·..·_TaNiTaLoVe_·..·'')**

** 29 – 09 - 2005 **


	6. InuYasha Al Rescate

Hola! Al fin actualicé y estoy muy feliz por ello… les cuento que me quedé sin Internet asi que no podré leer sus historias… u.u es una pena. Gracias a todos por sus reviews que me gustaron muchísimo y me siento muy feliz de que me apoyen

Este capitulo será un poco mas largo y emocionante. Anticipo que es una historia que no tendrá mas de 15 o menos… este es solo para empezar y si les queda gustando entonces haré una mas… pero eso depende de ustedes.

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Hoy es un día normal _

_pero yo lo voy a hacer intenso_

_Hoy puede apagarse el sol _

_pero no la luz de mi alma_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 6)

**INUYASHA AL RESCATE **

Ahome despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida pero lo que si sabia es que este no es un lugar que ella conozca.

La cueva donde despertó era un lugar muy húmedo, de vez en cuando goteaba el techo. Aun así estaba sola y no tenía muchos deseos de investigar, tenía frío. ¿ya habría amanecido?

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" – Murmuró pero no recibió respuesta. Tanteó su cuello y notó que la perla de Shikon ya no estaba. – "¡Me la quitaron!"

Se revisó por todas partes por sea caso estaba en uno de sus bolsillos pero en vez de eso palpó un frasco con un liquido espeso y verdoso.

"La pócima del recuerdo… ¿vale la pena?"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_En un día como hoy…caminaré más despacio _

_En un día como hoy…defenderé mi verdad_

_En un día como hoy…te amarraré con mis brazos_

_En un día como hoy_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Kouga y los demás llegaron a la aldea de los lobos, ahí estaban como siempre sus dos seguidores mas fieles. Kouga decidió llevar algunos cuantos de sus hombres para formar un mini ejercito por sea caso fuese necesario. Consiguieron también un animal volador para que llevara a Kohaku y Mamoru por las montañas.

El rastro de la bestia que se llevó a Ahome pasaba por unas quebradas y se iba por las montañas, el hedor era muy notorio cosa que sorprendió a los lobos. Era casi como una invitación a seguirlos.

"¿Ahora me vas a decir como hiciste para separar esos fragmentos de la perla?" – Inquirió Kouga dando saltos para alcanzarlos.

"No es necesario que lo sepas"

"¿Entonces te gustaría que saque mis propias conclusiones?... Vienes del futuro como Ahome ¿no?"

"Así es" – Respondió de mala gana viendo que era obligado.

"¿Eres algo de InuYasha? Digo, por tu parecido físico con él" – Mamoru pareció reaccionar al escuchar ese nombre con desprecio. – "Veo que no quieres responder" – Kouga lo miró entre saltos, su forma de mirar era muy parecida a InuYasha. Incluso su mal humor.

"¿Qué miras?" – Mamoru notó que Kouga se puso triste y desde ese momento no hizo mas preguntas.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

En un principio ellos querían utilizar a Kirara para llegar mas rápido pero Kikara no pudo mas, aunque quería ayudar estaba muy cansada por el ataque anterior. Ahora corrían lo mas rápido que podían, aunque no sabían muy bien donde empezar Sango tenia cierta referencia en el pueblo donde pasaron antes de emprender el viaje a la aldea de los exterminadores.

Pasaron por ahí un poco antes del amanecer interrumpiendo el sueño de varios aldeanos con el afán de conseguir respuestas. La madre de la niña que les había dado algunas pistas les dijo que se fueron por el oeste.

Guiados por las palabras de la mujer no esperaron mas y se fueron hacia ese lugar. De vez en cuando Sango le pedía a Shippuo con Kirara que observaran por lo alto si es que veían a Inuyasha o algo así.

De pronto Kirara bajó, se hizo pequeña y cayó en los brazos de Sango.

"¿Estas bien Kirara?"

"Piuuu" – De pronto la pequeña Kirara sintió comezón y se vio obligada a bajarse de los brazos de Sango.

"No puede ser" – Exclamó Miroku viendo como un ser muy pequeño saltaba del cuerpo de Kirara.

"Anciano Myouga"

"Así es, mi querida Sango… ¿puedo probarte para saber si en verdad eres Sango?" – El demonio pulga saltó hasta el cuello de la muchacha sin que ella pudiera evitarlo pero antes de succionarla fue tomado por un Miroku sumamente enojado que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos (así TT)

"¿Qué lo trae por hache?" – preguntó apacible el monje mientras que Kirara volvía al regazo de Sango.

"Pues ¿lo mismo debería preguntarles a ustedes?" – Miruku iba a decir algo pero Sango se adelantó.

"Buscamos urgentemente a Inuyasha"

"¿Al amo inuYasha?" – Aparentó sorpresa.

"¡Anciano debe decirnos donde esta InuYasha porque Ahome esta en peligro por su culpa!" – Estalló Shippou.

"¿La joven Ahome esta en peligro?" – Esta vez reaccionó completamente alarmado. Miroku lo dejó caer. – "Debemos avisarle al amo InuYasha para que vaya a rescatarla"

"¿Sabe en donde está?" – Le imploró Sango.

"Por supuesto que sé donde está" – Con un chasquido de dedos el cuero volvió y Myouga se montó sobre él para guiarlos. – "¡Síganme!"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Ahora si que se había armado de valor. Ahome esperó durante mucho rato para que algo sucediera y nada, si quería librarse tendría que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Caminó por la cueva hasta que encontró un muro sin salida. Luego se devolvió y caminó a tientas pues casi no había luz… pero si no había nada de luz ¿Cómo era que no estaba completamente oscuro? Corrió hasta que llegó al final del túnel, miró hacia abajo y vio una inmensa bola de energía que reposaba en el suelo, distinguió que esa bola de energía estaba rodeada por una pared de tierra como si estuvieran dentro de una colmena gigante. Así mismo como Ahome estaba parada al borde de la cueva habían cientos de ellas rodeando esa bola de luminosa.

"Rayos ¿Y ahora que hago?"

Comparó su posición con el resto de cuevas y notó que estaba alta y no podría bajar, y si lo hacia no sabría donde ir ya que ese lugar no parece tener salida. Miró un poco mas a su alrededor, especialmente a esa bola brillante y se fijó que sobre ella había un pequeño hueco amplio como para que ella pasara, ¿pero como lo haría para llegar hasta ahí?

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes

hasta que lo pierdes

Lamentablemente

nunca vuelve

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Estaba amaneciendo e InuYasha ahora dormía, se había cansado de tanto vigilar. De pronto sus orejas se movieron captando sonidos conocidos y sacudiendo un poco las ramas de la copa saltó para ir al encuentro.

Kikyou despertó sobresaltada por el ruido de las ramas, miró hacia la copa y se dio cuenta que InuYasha no estaba. En una situación como esa normalmente se hubiera quedado descansando placidamente pero… algo la impulsaba a seguirlo pues no estaría lejos ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacerle caso a sus corazonadas? Pensó.

"Ya amanece…" – Murmuró Shippou notando lo rápido que pasó la noche y ellos sin pegar un ojo.

"Es cierto, mientras mas nos demoremos peor será para Ahome y su…" – Era la primera vez que Sango recibía un codazo del monje por hablar de mas. Ella se sonrojó recordando las veces que ella hizo lo mismo y también sintió rabia sabiendo que ellos podrían estar juntos… ahora.

El Anciano Myouga los miró inquisidoramente captando cierta relevancia fuera de costumbre en el asunto del rapto de Ahome. Sango miró hacia otro lado profundamente sentida por el codazo de Miroku en cambio éste siguió como si nada.

Shippou después de estar sobre el hombro de Miroku volvió con Sango. Esta dio un respingo por el susto aumentando la curiosidad del demonio pulga.

"El monje Miroku dice que es mejor mantener el asunto de Ahome en secreto, para que InuYasha no se arrepienta o piense mal de ella… por sea caso" – Susurró el zorrito mágico muy cerca de Sango para que Myouga no pudiese escuchar nada. Ella asintió aun triste.

De pronto vieron una sombra deslizarse entre los árboles, instintivamente todos se pusieron en guardia.

"No se preocupen, es el amo InuYasha que ha venido a darles la bienvenida"

"¿InuYasha?" – Cuestionó la chica al desconocer esa costumbre de andar por las copas de los árboles tenebrosamente.

El ser bajó del árbol por el lado opuesto de un tronco y luego se dejó ver de perfil, para mostrarse por completo. Todos lo miraron asombrados ¿Qué quería demostrar con esa actitud? Después de haber derrotado a Naraku el nombre de InuYasha quedó imprecando por toda la región y todos lo respetan por ello, pero eso no quería decir que se lo tuviera que tomar a pecho ¿o es que ya no los consideraba como amigos? Muchas de esas y otras pregunta pasaron por la cabeza de los presentes. Incluso Shippou se contuvo de regañarlo por miedo a que lo atacara.

"El amo InuYasha este ultimo tiempo ha estado de muy mal humor" – Susurró Myouga ubicándose sobre el hombro del monje.

"Que quieren" – Preguntó secamente captando desde un principio que Ahome no estaba con ellos.

Ninguno de los presentes quiso hablar. Kirara emitió un 'Piuu..'

"La joven Ahome ha sido raptada, según me cuentan por una bestia alada que usaba un campo de energía" – InuYasha abrió los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por el anciano.

"Un campo de energía ¿Cómo el que usaba Naraku?"

"No, pero el caso es que Ahome fue raptada" – Intervino Sango furiosa por darle importancia a la bestia antes que a Ahome.

"¿Es a eso lo que vienen? ¿Solo a pedirme ayuda para rescatarla? ¿y que pasa si yo me niego?" – Esa postura arrogante hizo que Sango hirviera de cólera.

"Me sorprende que reacciones de esa manera al escuchar esta noticia, como si creyeras que estamos mintiendo… o que la señorita Ahome ya no es importante para ti" – Pronunció el monje quedamente, manteniendo su postura conciliadora en todo momento.

En ese momento el hanyou recordó que a parte de Ahome existía otro visitante del futuro en esta época. Se tentó de preguntar pero eso seria demasiado obvio. El monje Miroku dibujó una débil sonrisa malévola ocultando sus ojos.

"Será mejor que nos conformemos con la ayuda del joven Kouga, el señor del clan lobo, de todos modos después de Naraku no puede existir una bestia con mas poder" – Dijo tentativamente el Monje. Sango comprendió de inmediato la táctica, solo rezaba para que diera el resultado esperado.

"_¿Kouga? No había pensado en ese sujeto desde hace mucho tiempo… de nuevo ese lobo sarnoso metiéndose en cosas que no le importan ¿hasta cuando va a dejar a Ahome en paz? Es cierto necesito hablar con ella pero no me ciento preparado para hacerlo, acabo de descubrir que no lo estoy, a demás ¿Qué hago con Kikyou? No la quiero dejar sola pero tampoco la quiero llevar…_"

"…InuYasha…" – De entre los arbustos apareció Kikyou sosteniendo su arco firmemente. – "Ve a rescatarla"

Todos voltearon sorprendidos. Sango la miró con dolor recordando que por ella sufre tanto su amiga Ahome, Miroku la miró seriamente por unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada al rostro sorprendido de InuYasha quien ahora no sabia que decir. Desde ese momento pareció que los demás personajes desaparecieron y solo quedaron Kikyou e InuYasha (La música que caracteriza las escenas donde aparece Kikyou se deja escuchar)

"Kikyou" – Pronunció el hanyou.

"Debes ir a rescatarla, ella siempre se sacrificó por nosotros ¿a caso no lo recuerdas InuYasha?" – La sacerdotisa recalcó algo que él bien sabia, solo que quería olvidar. – "… se lo debes por todas las veces que ella me rescató a mi…" – Kikyou no se refería a todas las veces que rescató su cuerpo sino las veces que rescató su alma y que la ayudó a comprender que si existía un alma completamente pura que no conoce el miedo, sin inseguridades… comprendió desde ese entonces que Ahome era mucho mas que su reencarnación… era una segunda oportunidad para ella. – "Por todas las veces que te dejó ir…"

InuYasha bien sabía a lo que se refería Kikyou. Todos sabían de lo que hablaba la sacerdotisa, lo único que faltaba era la ultima palabra de él.

"¿Y tu que harás?" – Sango suspiró aliviada al escuchar esas palabras, la esperanza aun seguía viva. Kikyou intentó por todos los medios de hacerlo entender que eso es algo que debería resolver él solo, pero InuYasha no quería entender y si quería convencerlo tendría que utilizar otros métodos, tal vez… mentir un poco.

"Yo estaré bien, sabes quien soy" – Eso no pareció convencer al hanyou. – "Pasaré donde Kaede a buscar algunas pertenencias y luego los alcanzo" – Pero al parecer nada de eso funcionaba, InuYasha no estaba convencido de que Kikyou estuviera bien sola. Kikyou se armó de valor y se acercó a InuYasha, le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla cosa que lo hizo sonrojar y que hizo sulfurar a Sango y a Shippou. – "Una vez que termine con todo eso los alcanzaré" – la sacerdotisa lo miró coquetamente e InuYasha terminó por convencerse.

"Está bien" – Todos botaron el aire que por varios minutos contuvieron por la expectación. – "Pero quiero que nos acompañes hasta que encontremos el camino mas corto para llegar a la aldea"

Kikyou suspiró derrotada y asintió viendo que esa era la única manera de convencer al híbrido. Todos caminaron a zancadas normales por unos veinte minutos, la sacerdotisa estaba junto al hanyou, ni uno de los dos se hablaban nada, InuYasha al parecer estaba muy avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer y es por eso que no la podía mirar a los ojos. Kikyou captó eso y aprovechó la circunstancia para descansar su mente.

De pronto vio a Sango un poco mas adelante quien también iba sola pues el monje iba un poco mas adelante conversando con Shippou, mejor dicho murmurando. Kikiyou apuró un poco el paso y cuando InuYasha se percató ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Por qué estas sola?" – Preguntó quedamente la sacerdotisa. Sango la miró dolida mas que enojada.

"Porque quiero" – Respondió secamente pero no descortés.

"Ya veo… si ves, mejor dicho, cuando veas a Ahome quiero que le des las gracias en mi nombre, que nunca olvidaré lo que ha hecho por mi y todo el amor que le ha entregado a InuYasha" – Sango al escuchar todo eso no pudo evitar sentir que ella se estaba despidiendo. Se sintió triste y por un momento tuvo lastima por la vida que le tocó vivir.

"Yo… yo se las daré en tu nombre… y no te preocupes, el cariño que siente por InuYasha es sincero y puro, jamás haría que él tomara una decisión que no quisiera tomar"

"En eso te equivocas" – Kikyou tuvo ese arrebato de contradecirla, pero no pudo terminar ya que sentía que InuYasha se acercaba a ambas. Sango no entendió esas últimas palabras pero de todos modos no se le olvidaron.

Llegaron a la cortada que los separaría, InuYasha una vez mas vaciló de dejarla ir así como así pero finalmente calló en cuenta que Ahome lo necesitaba mucho mas. Todos siguieron e InuYasha solo los alcanzó cuando estuvo seguro que Kikyou ya no se veía por el horizonte. Luego de eso su actitud pareció cambiar en un cincuenta por ciento comparado a hace unos minutos atrás.

Después de eso Kirara se transformó y cargó al monje junto con Sango y Shippou, InuYasha los seguía a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron al lugar donde raptaron a Ahome. Ahí se detuvieron a esperar que InuYasha captara los olores que los llevarían hasta donde tienen secuestrada a la joven.

InuYasha gruñó enrabiado al comprobar que el olor a _lobo sarnoso_ era inconfundible en esta zona. También comprobó el olor descrito por Sesshomaru la última vez que se vieron y descubrió que su medio hermano tenía razón. Eso lo dejó pensando por unos momentos.

"¿InuYasha?" – Le llamaron la atención para que se apresurara.

"Si, vamos"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_No importa en donde estés _

_yo desde aquí te besaré en mis sueños_

_Mi sangre arderá por ti _

_hasta que me pierda por tu cuerpo_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Quieta niña" – Ahome fue sorprendida intentando escalar para bajar y así poder encontrar otra salida en alguna de las demás cuevas. La voz que la llamó era como de una niña furiosa.

"¡¡Hay!" – La misma bestia alada la tomó con fuerza y la llevó hasta la cueva donde hace unos momentos atrás estaba.

"¿Tratas de escapar? Te aviso de inmediato que será imposible que salgas de aquí con vida" – Ahome estaba profundamente aterrorizada. La bestia alada aleteó y emitió un horrible chillido haciendo que Ahome se tapara los oídos.

Al abrir los ojos Ahome vio como del lomo de esa ave bajaba una niña de un peinado extraño y una armadura que se le hacia particularmente familiar. Esa niña no aparentaba mas que la edad de Rin, ojos rojos y cabello negro. Ahora Ahome estaba mas confundida que asustada.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"¡Silencio! Aquí las preguntas las hago yo" – Gritó enrabiada la niña.

Ahome comenzó a sentirse mal del estomago.

"He sabido que la sociedad de los salvadores cazadores de monstruos se ha disuelto" – La joven se acercó un poco mas a Ahome, esto hizo que las tripas de ella se contrajeran. – "Desde que el híbrido Naraku fue vencido la región se ha llenado de una paz provisoria" – La niña vio que Ahome quería hablar y se adelantó. – "Provisoria porque una vez que nosotros terminemos el trabajo que Naraku no pudo dominaremos estas tierras y no solo estas sino que todo el mundo"

Ahome no sabia que decir, ese cuento se le hacia tan conocido. Ahora que InuYasha ya no estaban con ellos no estaba tan segura de poder detenerlos, además no tenia idea de donde estaba la parla, seguramente ya estaba en el poder de esa niña.

"¿Quedas muda? Debe sorprenderte que hable mucho y que te diga mis planes pero… dudo que salgas con vida de esto, y es mas hay un motivo muy importante por el cual te trajimos"

"Cual es ese motivo"

"Pues… estos humanos siempre quiere saber el por qué del por qué" – Suspiró fastidiada. – "Pero supongo que para ti no tendría sentido morir por algo que no sabes… o que intentas ocultar" – La miró inquisidoramente como queriendo atravesarla con sus pupilas rojas.

"Quiero saber"

"Algunos rumores mencionan que Naraku no estaría del todo muerto, que como ultima opción para sobrevivir se habría encubado en el vientre de una mujer con poderes sobrenaturales, para heredar sus ojos"

"_¿Que? Entonces eso era verdad, entonces mi hijo no es de InuYasha, sino que del maldito de Naraku… Como pude ser tan tonta de no darme cuenta de eso antes_" – Se culpó Ahome profundamente arrepentida de todo lo que tuvo que hacer pasar a todos. – "_Todo estaba planeado, Naraku al nacer heredaría mis ojos y así podría buscar la perla de Shikon por si solo… soy tan estúpida…_"

"Por otro lado otras fuentes dijeron que te paseabas con la perla y eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar… pero fue una lastima comprobar que no tenias nada, pero el viaje no va a ser del todo perdido ya que acabaremos con la ultima opción de Naraku por aferrarse a la vida"

"¿Por qué?" – Ahome captó que la niña al pronunciar el nombre de Naraku se sobresaltaba extrañamente como si lo odiara demasiado.

La niña la miró a ella con odio también. Alzó una de sus manos y aparecieron un montón de aves que Ahome reconoció de inmediato. Desde ese momento comprendió la relación y el parecido de la niña con la princesa Avi.

"_Dios… estamos en las tierras del fuego_"

"Somos los únicos sobrevivientes encubados por el aire sofocante de estas tierras, adopté el nombre de mi madre, soy la princesa Avi"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_En un día como hoy…caminaré más despacio _

_En un día como hoy…defenderé mi verdad_

_En un día como hoy…te amarraré con mis brazos_

_En un día como hoy_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Estos rastros nos llevan hasta las tierras del fuego" – Informó el señor de los lobos.

"Tal vez seria conveniente esperar a los demás, ellos las conocen mejor que nosotros" – Propuso Kohaku.

"Es una buena idea" – Recomendó Mamoru.

"No, cada segundo que perdamos podría ser fatal" – Sentenció Kouga guiando a los lobos a que lo siguieran. Los lobos aun temerosos los siguieron.

"El se está comportando de una manera extraña… como si sus planes hubiesen cambiado"

"Es verdad ¿esperamos a los demás?" – Propuso Kohaku.

"No"

Ambos emprendieron camino pero sorpresivamente para Mamoru Kohaku se bajó y calló en el piso.

"No te preocupes por mi, les indicaré como llegar por si algo salió mal"

"Está bien" – Refunfuñó para luego irse tras los lobos.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"¿Es mi idea o nos estamos acercando a las tierras del fuego?" – Preguntó Shippou sin querer saber en verdad la respuesta porque parecía obvia.

"Lamentablemente Shippou es verdad… esperemos que la señorita Ahome esté bien" – Sango parecía que no pestañaba, estaba estática mirando solo al frente.

"Este olor…" – El Monje Miroku y el zorrito mágico giraron para ver a InuYasha. – "Este olor le pertenece a esas aves chupa sangre" – Ya no tenia dudas, desde que se acercaban mas a los limites de ambas tierras el olor era mas intenso.

"¡Miren ahí esta Kohaku!" – Advirtió Sango e inmediatamente bajaron.

"¡Hermana!" – Sango lo abrazó pues no estaba acostumbrada ya a que se le perdiera de vista. – "Me… ahogo" – Su hermana lo liberó apenada.

"Kohaku dinos donde esta el chico"

"Fue con los lobos hacia allá" – Señaló un punto en la lejanía, una especie de montaña no muy alta.

InuYasha saltó antes que todos y fue en busca del sitio guiado por el aroma.

"¡Que esperamos!" – Kirara volvió a transformarse y fueron en busca de Ahome.

A cada minuto que pasaba se iban a cercando mas pero los lobos no se veían por ningún lado, hasta que vieron una de esas aves sobresalir de una montaña mas cercana y cuando llegaron a la cúspide vieron una sangrienta batalla. Si bien la montaña no era muy alta era sumamente honda, como si hubiesen excavado para evitar que cualquier depredador pudiese pasar.

Al ser vistos por algunas aves también fueron atacados y obligados a pelear. Pelearon por mucho rato y descubrieron que en su mayoría todas esas aves eran mucho mas pequeñas que sus antecesoras y concluyeron que este sitio no era una guarida si no un criadero de esas aves. Fue mas fácil de lo que pensaban.

InuYasha estaba mas que sorprendido pues al parecer su medio hermano nuevamente tenia la razón… ahora que volvió a empuñar a colmillo de acero esa espada volvió a ser la misma de antes con toda su vitalidad se siempre.

Dentro del criadero Ahome era vigilada por la niña y el ave grande.

"Moshu ve a hacer guardia a la entrada" – Ordenó la pequeña.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?"

"Estamos siendo atacados por tus amigos que creen que pueden venir a rescatarte así como así" – Rió divertida la niña.

Ahome pensó que si acaso serian mucho más difíciles de vencer que los anteriores. Palpó algo que la hizo voltear y vio su arco y su cesto con tres flechas. Pensó usarlos pero si quería hacerlo tendría que encontrar a la princesa Avi completamente desprevenida y en este momento tenia a tres aves pequeñas custodiándola. Cautelosamente simuló estar relajada para no llamar la atención de las aves y de la niña.

Fuera en la batalla.

"Supongo que mientras los lobos mantienen a las aves distraídas podremos buscar la entrada". – Propuso Kouga acercándose al grupo. InuYasha por el otro lado también se acercó y ambos se miraron fulminantemente, pero algo hizo que el lobo mirara hacia otro lado como si ya no quisiera pelear, cosa que desconcertó al hanyou.

"Yo encontré la entrada" – Una voz que InuYasha no conocía pero que sin embargo se le hizo familiar se escuchó y todos voltearon hacia el lugar donde Kouga estaba mirando.

InuYasha quedó en shock, completamente sorprendido, anonadado. Era verse a si mismo un poco menor en las noches de luna nueva. Claro que este joven conservaba los ojos color miel y llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola suelta.

Mamoru por su parte solo tragó saliva y evitó constantemente coincidir miradas con el hanyou, aunque todos se dieron cuenta de ciertos sentimientos encontrados por parte del chico hacia InuYasha. Todos siguieron a Mamoru a la cumbre de ese monte y ahí vieron un túnel que los guiaba hacia una luz.

"¿Hay una luz?" – Preguntó preocupada Sango.

"Es la única entrada que pude encontrar" – Advirtió Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hay que entrar, es la única forma" – Dijo Miroku.

"Hay otra manera" – InuYasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero – "Hacer nuestra propia entrada"

"¿Estas loco? Acaso no te das cuenta que Ahome podría estar en cualquier parte!"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar a Mamoru tratar de esa manera a InuYasha. Después de eso Mamoru volvió a desviar la mirada.

"¡Oye que te pasa! ¿Acaso no sabes con quien hablas?" – Regañó ofendido. Mamoru prefirió no hacerle caso y se lanzó por el agujero antes que todos.

"Se lanzó" – Pronunció Sango sorprendida.

"InuYasha ¿Qué esperas?" – Advirtió el monje para después todos lanzarse.

"ya voy… ya voy… espera ¿Dónde esta Kouga?" – No lo vio por ningún lado y tampoco lo divisó con los lobos ¿Se abría adelantado? – "Que importa"

Y saltó. Al salir de ese túnel calló a través de una luz muy brillante mas o menos unos veinte metros y cuando menos lo esperaba la traspasó y seguido de eso tocó el piso.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Miroku señaló la bola gigante.

"Debe ser la energía que alimenta a estas aves" – Respondió Sango.

"¡Miren! Hay mas huevos por allá" – Apuntó Shippou. Todos cayeron en cuenta que cada cueva que rodeaba la bola de energía tenia huevos… algunos ya rotos pero otros que aun no eran encubados.

InuYasha se percató de ciertas habilidades del joven Mamoru, este pareció haber caído de pie pues sus ropas no están sucias, lo único que cambió en él fue que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la cintura.

En la cueva

"Son ellos" – Ahome saltó de felicidad con la intención de delatar su posición.

"Si hablas mueres antes de tiempo" – Fue la advertencia de la niña que de pronto dejó de tener esa voz chillona y la cambió a una llena de maldad. Ahome muerta de miedo se aferró mas al lugar donde quedó su arco y las flechas rogando para que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

Estaban desorientados, había demasiadas cuevas y aunque se separaran no podrían cubrir tanto terreno.

"Lo único que nos queda es separarnos y revisar las cuevas" – Propuso Sango.

"Tal vez sea mejor destruir los huevos también" – Dijo Kohaku. Enseguida escucharon un ruido lo que obligó a todos ponerse en guardia.

"Sabia que esto era una trampa" – Se quejó el monje.

"Shh"

"¡Sal de ahí, te estoy esperando maldito monstruo!" – A todos se les escurrió una gota, habían olvidado la manera de llamar la atención de InuYasha.

Dentro de la cueva Ahome reconoció enseguida esa voz y miles de sentimientos se instalaron en su cuerpo. Algunas imágenes también pasaron por su cabeza.

"_Que es esto que veo… hay me duele_" – Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la princesa Avi estaba pendiente de la pelea y Ahome era observada por las aves.

Un temblor se hizo presente en el lugar y una inmensa ave descendió bruscamente con la intención de aplastarlos solo que ellos fueron mucho mas rápidos y lo esquivaron fácilmente.

"¡Es él!" – Chilló Shippou. – "Esa bestia se llevó a Ahome"

"Eso quiere decir que está aquí… perfecto" – Murmuró InuYasha tomando a colmillo de acero y preparándose para embestir.

Se lanzó contra la bestia y cuando iba a cortarlo apareció un escudo protector para el ave que lo protegió. InuYasha había olvidado ese hecho comentado por sus compañeros y ahora era tarde. InuYasha fue lanzado como un proyectil contra el suelo de la montaña haciendo un cráter y sacudiendo la montaña. El hanyou se levantó adolorido pero ahora estaba mas preparado…

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes _

_hasta que lo pierdes _

_Lamentablemente _

_nunca vuelve_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Amo bonito ¿me puede decir por qué caminamos nuevamente por este sitio? Creo que esta es la cuarta vez que pasamos por aquí… y ahora vamos de vuelta" – Yaken insistió con el tema pero lord Sesshomaru no respondió.

Rin como siempre iba callada o aconsejándole al demonio sapo que guardara silencio y que no hiciera enfadar a su señor.

"_El amo bonito cree que no me doy cuenta que está muy interesado en saber el final de la historia de su hermano InuYasha y esa niña… hum! Si tan solo me tratara como me merezco_" – Yaken estaba pensando y haciendo caras de pena lo que coincidió justamente con una mirada de su lord.

"Yaken"

"Ohh! Si amo bonito" – Comenzó a inclinarse repetidamente.

"Deja de pensar"

"Como usted quiera amo" "_Ui, eso corrobora lo que pensaba_" – Una ultima mirada de advertencia propinada por su amo y yaken saltó para esconderse detrás del demonio de dos cabezas.

"_El amor es algo para humanos… lo único que me interesa es saber qué hará el pobre de InuYasha al ver a ese chico_"

En el semblante serio de Lord Sesshomaru se dibujó una mini sonrisa.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes _

_hasta que lo pierdes _

_Lamentablemente _

_nunca vuelve_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Un día Normal" de Juanes**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola chicas, les comunico que esta historia esta terminada así que de a poco voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos (si es que la salud y el dinero pal Internet me alcanzan)

Discúlpenme por no alcanzar a leer sus reviews pero créanme que aprecio todos sus comentarios y me han servido para seguir pese a la enfermedad espero que encuentren bueno este capitulo y... una vez que termine de publicar esta historia publicaré otra UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO! ¿qué opinan?

Ya me despido y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO

Por sea caso no alcanzo a actualizar antes

TaNiTaLoVe

2 – dic - 2005


	7. Mamoru Huye

Hola Chicas! He decidido actualizar viendo que me he prendado de esta parte de la historia… digamos que es la mas interesante así que… bueno a leer… en todo caso anticipo unos tres capítulos mas o sea que va a llegar hasta el capitulo diez!

Espero que les guste este capitulo porque esta hecho con todo mi amor para ustedes quedadas lectoras de InuYasha!

**_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón_

_Aquellos ojos tristes, soñadores que yo amé_

_La dejé por conquistar una ilusión_

_Y perdí su rastro y ahora se que es ella_

_Todo lo que yo buscaba_

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 7)

**MAMORU HUYE **

InuYasha fue lanzado nuevamente a varios metros mientras los demás intentaban infructuosamente vencerlo, solo lograban mantenerlo a raya.

"¡Maldito pajarraco!" – InuYasha intenta volverlo a investir pero nuevamente el campo de fuerza lo empuja. El ave le lanza un picotazo que InuYasha a duras penas lo esquiva.

Sango le lanzó su boomerang pero causó el mismo efecto anterior. El fuego de Kirara tampoco hacia efecto sobre el campo de protección de esa bestia y para que hablar del arma de Kohaku o de los poderes de Shippou.

Luego aparecieron mas mini aves que combatieron con los restantes para dejar a la bestia sola con InuYasha. Este fue golpeado y lanzado nuevamente por los aires hasta el interior de una de las cuevas. Mamoru al ver eso decidió rescatar a colmillo de acero que había quedado tirada en el suelo muy cerca de los pies de ave.

Mamoru, en un acto heroico la recogió. Rodó con la espada unos metros y se levantó, la quedó mirando como si fuera un tesoro o algo que tuviera mucho valor, esa espada roñosa y desafilada lo tenia encantado. No se dio cuenta cuando uno de los pies del ave estaba apunto de aplastarlo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a interponer esa espada y para sorpresa de él mismo la espada creó un campo de fuerza que repelió el cuerpo del ave lanzándola unos metros y desintegrando uno de sus pies. Mamoru después de eso dejó caer a colmillo de acero nerviosamente.

En la cueva Ahome sufría a cada segundo de escuchar la voz de InuYasha ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ya se acostumbró a ese dolor de cabeza pero de vez en cuando imágenes pasaban por sus ojos, algunas que jamás había visto y que no entendía y otras donde lo único que podía distinguir era el rostro de su amado.

De pronto creyó estar alucinando. Vio a través de la piedra tres fragmentos de la perla, dos juntos en una dirección y otro un poco mas abajo donde estarían peleando todos.

"_Que me está pasando…_"

La princesa Avi ordenó a las tres aves que estaban custodiando a Ahome que fueran a pelear, luego la miró y Ahome hizo todo lo posible por aparentar que todo estaba bien.

"¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?" – Preguntó la niña pero sin ningún interés verdadero, solo por el gusto de verla sufrir. – "Pronto te sentirás peor porque tu pagarás todo lo que le han hecho a mis criaturas"

"¿Acaso no entiendes que no hemos hecho nada? Fue Naraku quien los mató a todos" – Intentaba hacerla razonar pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse.

"Si sé que fue Naraku es por eso que quiero eliminarte" – Sentenció mordazmente.

El dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que no la dejaba pensar, de pronto comenzó a sentir las voces lejanas como si ella se estuviese alejando y como un recuerdo fugaz apareció la voz de Kikyou en su cabeza.

"…_No recuerdas nada… ya veo… es mejor así…_"

Eso la dejó confundida pero tuvo una repentina idea, y sacó la botellita que contiene el elixir del recuerdo. Con sumo cuidado y con las manos tiritonas bebió dos gotas como se lo recomendó la anciana y en menos de un minuto el dolor de cabeza comenzó a declinar constantemente.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue_

_Tal vez si usted la ha visto dígale_

_Que yo siempre la adoré y que nunca la olvidé_

_Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed._

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Una hermosa mujer se desmoronó quedando inconsciente, el fuego de la fogata se extingue.

"¡Hermana!" – una anciana al verla corrió para ayudarla y comprobó con horror que de los oídos de la joven se derramaban hilos de sangre. – "Kikyou…. Tienes que reaccionar, no me dejes de esta manera"

Kikyou se movió un poco y Kaede suspiró de alivio.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Todos lo vieron y quedaron atónitos. Ante la expectación de todos, colmillo de acero dejaba de ser de diamante y volvía a su forma original.

"No puede ser…" – Susurró Sango deshaciéndose de la ultima ave que quedaba. Todos se acercaron a ver lo sucedido.

"¡Cuidado!" – Apenas tuvo tiempo de advertir el monje. La bestia se lanzó sobre Mamoru y este apenas pudo saltar de la impresión haciendo que el picotazo alcanzara a dar fuertemente en uno de sus costados.

Cayó de rodillas mientras se apretaba el lugar donde lo hirieron, la sangre brotaba de entre sus dedos y caía al piso de a chorros. InuYasha salió adolorido de la cueva rascándose la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a Mamoru apretándose uno de los costados, contorsionando la cara de dolor mientras que los demás intentaban entretener a la bestia.

"¿Estas bien?" – Shippou se acercó para socorrerlo y comprobó que tenía unos colmillos bastante desarrollados.

Por sobre ellos saltó InuYasha cargado de ira, tomó la espada y la blandió. Al instante la espada se volvió de diamante.

"¡Aléjense!" – Advirtió InuYasha y cuando todos lo hicieron lanzó su ataque mas poderoso. – "¡Dagas de diamante!" – De su espada salieron cuchillas parecidas a dagas pero de diamante. El ave que ahora estaba coja lanzó un chillido pues el campo de energía no había sido capaz de protegerlo y le desgarró entera la piel.

En la cueva

"¡No!" – La princesa Avi se apoyó contra la pared choqueada.

"Eso es para que sepas que el mal no puede ganar… piensa que eres una niña y que tienes toda una vida por delante, estas llena de odio pero ese odio lo puedes canalizar buscando algo mejor para tu clan ¿no te das cuenta que estas cometiendo el mismo error de tus ancestros que creen que la venganza es mejor? Todos murieron por culpa de Naraku…. ¿Ahora acabaras con la única esperanza que le quedaron a tus ancestros?… ¡estas acabando con los últimos descendientes solo para cumplir tus deseos!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¡Yo soy una princesa! Además es el deseo de la colonia que se haga justicia"

"¡No es justicia lo que estas haciendo! Es venganza ¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo único que estas logrando es que se extinga la especie?"

"Deja de hablar… DEJA DE HABLAR" – La niña se tapó los oídos visiblemente perturbada.

Desde afuera todos escucharon ese grito, Kohaku se quedó con Mamoru pues este estaba muy herido y necesitaba curaciones, Kohaku lo estaba curando con hierbas medicinales. Los demás fueron al lugar donde creyeron escuchar esos gritos pero antes de llegar Ahome se asomó, era tomada del cuello por una niña de aspecto bastante conocido para ellos.

"Pero si es…" – Balbuceó Sango sin poder creerlo.

"Se parece mucho a la princesa Avi" – Analizó el monje al notar la niña que sostenía a Ahome por el cuello.

"¡Ahome!" – Gritó InuYasha desesperado. Ahora que la veía no tenia dudas, necesitaba salvarla.

"¡Atrás! o esta mujer se muere" – Amenazó la niña con un cuchillo en el cuello de Ahome. Esta última estaba muy asustada y su respiración se entrecortaba por la fuerza descomunal de la princesa.

Ahome intentó zafarse pero era demasiado fuerte, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era arriesgarse. Con una mano alcanzó una de las flechas y con sumo cuidado para que la niña no se diera cuenta la giró y se la enterró en un costado provocando que la niña la soltara y emitiera un horrible alarido.

Mientras Ahome caía por la pendiente tomó otra de sus flechas y apuntó el mismo lugar donde la otra estaba ensartada y la soltó dándole al blanco. Acto seguido la niña es desintegrada por las flechas purificadas de Ahome. Luego sintió que alguien la sostuvo, ese sentimiento de seguridad nuevamente se instaló en su ser, pero al abrir los ojos y enfocar sus ojos en su salvador no lo soportó y se desmayó.

"Ahome abre los ojos… vamos Ahome" – Ahome estaba recostada en el suelo mientras que Sango intentaba volverla en si. El monje Miroku buscó con la vista a InuYasha y lo vio sentado en el borde de una de las cuevas muy pensativo.

InuYasha estaba muy pensativo, se sentía nervioso de tener que enfrentarla y al mismo tiempo tenia ansias de saberla con bien. Ahome en sus brazos nuevamente, ella siempre tan valiente arriesgando su vida para proteger a los demás… dando el golpe de gracia, demostrando que no es una carga sino una gran ayuda. Quizás solo por eso finalmente se atrevió a dejarla ir… Ahora que la veía sana y salva sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y que su aliento nuevamente tiene ese sabor a miel.

Tanto daño le hizo, tanto la hizo sufrir. La probó hasta el limite y ella no desistió de sus sentimientos, al contrario demostró una decisión incomparable, un amor tan inmenso que soportó hasta la mas vil de las traiciones. Y él que aun sabiendo sus sentimientos se aprovechó y la retuvo para no sentirse solo intentando ver en ella todo lo que jamás podría ver en Kikyou, sin saber que con el paso del tiempo en verdad la necesitaría y peor -o mejor- aun compitió con sus sentimientos por Kikyou y después al comparar esos sentimientos concluía siempre en el mismo detalle… "_Quiero que Kikyou esté a salvo, quiero protegerla… que no sufra mas y que no cargue con los errores del pasado_" en cambio cuando pensaba en Ahome… "_Quiero saber en todo momento que ella esta bien y que esta feliz, si algo malo le pasa me muero… que esté a mi lado siempre porque me hace sentir completo_". Cuando creyó haber encontrado la solución perfecta mandó a Ahome a su época cerrando toda oportunidad futura y completamente convencido que con Kikyou tendría el mismo sentimiento… pero se equivocó… no se sentía completo…

Se sentía mas vació que nunca, Kikyou no sonreía como lo hacia Ahome, no era cómica como lo era Ahome, no era inocente como lo era Ahome, no era rabiosa como Ahome… no era ni rastro de lo que fue en el pasado tampoco… Entonces comprendió que había cometido otro error más en su vida y que ahora tendría que pagar y cargar con el sufrimiento de todos.

"¡El chico y Kohaku!" – Gritó el Monje al notar que no estaban por ningún lado.

"¿Qué? ¡No están!" – Sango saltó de inmediato preocupada por su hermano – "Kirara tampoco está"

Ahome comenzó a moverse y levantó una de sus manos para sobarse la cabeza.

"¡Miren Ahome esta regresando!" – Anunció Shippou saltando de alegría. InuYasha levantó la cabeza, pero no quiso acercarse, algo le decía que si lo hacia la chica podría volver a desmayarse de la impresión.

"Ahome que alegría que estés bien, por un momento creí que…"

"Ehemmm ehemmm!" – Tosió el monje dándole a entender a Sango que debía guardar silencio.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Mamoru?" – Ahome se incorporó con ayuda del monje y Sango.

"No están, Kohaku y Kirara tampoco"

"¿Y donde fueron?" – Ahome estaba muy angustiada.

"Lo investigaremos no te preocupes, ahora seria bueno que descansaras" – Ahome aunque estaba angustiada estaba un poco ausente. De pronto recordó el rostro de InuYasha antes de desmayarse y lo buscó con la mirada.

Cuando lo encontró coincidieron miradas y un par de imágenes mas pasaron por su cabeza, imágenes que ya comenzaron a aclararse: Sintió el calor de un bracero, la luz de la Luna entrante por una ventana, llamas reflejadas en las paredes de madera…

Ahome contorció un poco la mirada aun observando a InuYasha que no se movía ni un pelo ¿Por qué esas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza si ella jamás ha visto un lugar así? Y luego recordó que en sus sueños regularmente aparecía un lugar así, pero nada mas en sus sueños. Ahora estaba en una gran encrucijada ¿hablarle o no hablarle? ¿Enojarse o ignorarlo? ¿Qué hacer en un momento así?

Con toda la ira del mundo Ahome pronunció las palabras que esperaba que se llevaran todo el coraje de los tiempos pasados

"Abajo…" – InuYasha quedó hundido en la tierra pero no dijo nada – "…¡Abajo! ¡¡Abajo! ¡¡¡Abajo! ABAJO ¡ABAJO!" – Finalmente cuando Ahome terminó InuYasha estaba al fondo de un gran hoyo. Para cuando pudo escalar se dio cuenta que solo estaba Ahome, los demás desaparecieron.

InuYasha se puso de pie pero no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada.

"¡¡ABAJO ABAJO!" – InuYasha volvió a caer y se volvió a levantar sin decir una sola palabra, con el rostro sombrío. – "¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!" – Ahome cayó de rodillas y lloró tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Para cuando al fin terminó de gritar el rosario InuYasha estaba cansado, empolvado y con el cuello adolorido. A gatas se acercó hasta donde ella sollozaba y depositó temeroso una de sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Ella inmediatamente se arrojó al pecho de él y volvió a estallar en llanto. InuYasha acarició su espalda y su cabello, no se resistió más y la abrazó con todos sus deseos contenidos, se dejó embriagar con el perfume de su cabello y piel pero captó que algo le era desconocido… se alejó un poco.

Olfateó algo extraño impregnado en el cuerpo de Ahome, algo fuera de lugar que sin duda era sospechoso. Se separó de ella cosa que sorprendió a la joven y la hizo levantar la mirada para que coincidieran. El corazón del hanyou comenzó a latir desesperadamente, quiso huir, escapar, salir de ahí. Todo le dio vueltas, tropezó con una piedra y se dejó caer.

Ahome no entendía nada ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero de un vuelo lo comprendió, bajó la mirada y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Es verdad, no deberías estar aquí… ve con Kikyou" – Pero InuYasha lejos de correr se quedó estático. Ahome miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que los demás habían desaparecido ¿hace cuanto rato los dejaron solos?

Se quedaron minutos en silencio, InuYasha miraba el piso como si este tuviera una mancha particularmente atractiva y sus facciones iban cambiando como si tuviera una gran lucha interior. Ahome todo ese tiempo viajaba de verlo a él y ver el piso o buscar internamente un motivo para el comportamiento o buscar una solución para sobrevivir los días restantes.

"Ahome… no estoy preparado" – Seguido de eso la toma en sus brazos y de un par de saltos salen de la montaña, la deja en el suelo y se va.

Ahome quedó tan sorprendida que a penas pudo volver a respirar.

"¡Ahome!" – Sango le hace señas para que los vea y todos se reúnen, esta vez Kouga incluido. Este fue el primero en hablarle.

"Ahome, que alegría que estés bien" – Aunque fueron sus mas sinceros sentimientos su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza.

Ahome captó que en el lugar había varios cuerpos de aves y lobos sin vida, supuso que por esa razón estaba triste.

"Siento mucho la perdida" – Kouga miró hacia atrás.

"No te preocupes, mandé a que los otros regresaran. Soy el único que queda aquí y solo quería ver si estas bien… ahora me marcho"

"Kouga ¿te sientes bien?" – Insistió Ahome al verlo algo ido. Kouga solo asintió. – "Gracias" – Ahome fue esta vez quien lo abrazó con fuerza y cuando se separaron ella alcanzó a ver una lagrima deslizarse por el rostro de él antes de marcharse.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" – Reflexionó el monje.

"¿Y InuYasha?" – Preguntó el zorrito mágico.

"¿Él? Se fue" – Bajó el rostro.

"¿Lo dejaste ir así como así?"

"No sé que le pasó Sango, me abrazó y luego se alejó de mi como si tuviera algo feo en el rostro… como si no me reconociera o algo así" – Ahome estaba cabizbaja - ¿Y Mamoru?

"Bueno… Kouga dijo que los vio salir hace bastante rato montados en Kirara hacia esa dirección"

"Es por donde vinimos" – Aclaró Miroku.

"Realmente no tenemos idea a donde pudieron ir pero…" – Shippou siguió hablando mientras que Sango recordaba algunas cosas que podrían ayudarle.

"¡Lo tengo! Recuerdo que mientras InuYasha bajaba con Ahome Kohaku se acercó a mi y me preguntó si había visto a Kikyou en el viaje y yo le dije que si"

"¿La vieron?" - Asintieron a la pregunta de Ahome.

"Ahora comprendo ese resentimiento que el chico Mamoru tiene por InuYasha" – Asintieron a las palabras de Miroku – "Bueno, sabemos que el chico le tiene un gran aprecio a Ahome y que la ha salvado en muchas ocasiones… mi idea es que fueron a buscar a Kikyou"

"¡Claro! Y se llevaron a Kirara para ir mas aprisa porque ella se sabe el camino para llegar a la aldea" – Apoyó Shippou.

"¿Aldea? ¿Fue a ver a la anciana Kaede?" – Preguntó Ahome sorprendida. – "_Seguro que InuYasha fue a buscarla y se irán lejos los dos_"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Y dígale también_

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar _

_No hay brillo en las estrellas _

_ya ni el sol me calienta_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí_

_No sé adonde fue_

_Por favor dígale usted_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Es mejor que descansemos, ya es tarde y pronto va a oscurecer, necesitamos reponer energías" – Propuso Kohaku al ver a Kirara cansada.

"Esta bien pero a penas despertemos iremos hacia allá" – Aceptó de mala gana.

"Espera, te ayudo a bajar porque esa herida aun se ve fea"

"No te preocupes, ya verás que estaré mejor para mañana"

Kohaku fue a buscar leña e hicieron una fogata, también fue a buscar algunas frutas o algo para comer, lo ideal seria acampar en el bosque para evitar interrupciones. Por la mañana empezarían nuevamente el camino.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Caminando no llegaremos jamás, lo mejor es que descansemos aquí ahora que salimos del reino del fuego" – Miroku estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Shippou dormía en los brazos de Ahome.

"Nos internamos en el bosque y acampamos, así partimos mañana por la mañana llegaremos a la aldea en cuatro o cinco días"

"¿Tanto?"

"Ahome debes comprender que te llevaron demasiado lejos de la civilización y volando el tiempo no se siente" – Le recordó su amiga Sango.

"Entiendo"

"Ya quiero dormir" – Balbuceó el monje.

"No se apure excelencia, recuerde que debemos buscar leña para hacer una fogata" – Le recordó Sango, Miroku la miró enojado y los tres fueron a buscar leña.

Pronto tenían una agradable fogata y estaban sentados alrededor de ella, no tenían comida así que tendrían que aguantar un día más.

"Ya extraño a Kirara" – Suspiró Sango recordando la calurosa piel de su amiga.

"Yo tengo hambre"

"Tendremos que aguantar hasta mañana a menos que quiera comer hojas" – Miroku volvió a mirarla de forma asesina y Ahome de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar.

"Es una pena que se haya perdido mi bolso"

"No te preocupes Ahome, mañana buscaremos algo para comer" – La tranquilizó.

Ahome estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando recordó algo muy importante.

"Chicos ¿y la perla?"

"La tiene Mamoru… a propósito de eso hay algo que debes saber, Mamoru separó la perla nuevamente" – Le informó Sango. A esta noticia Ahome palideció.

"¡¿Qué!"

"Así es señorita Ahome, ante la sorpresa de todos el joven separó dos fragmentos de la perla y se los facilitó a Kouga para que la fueran a rescatar"

"Pe-pero no entiendo cuando vi a Kouga no capté ningún fragmento de la perla" – En ese instante Ahome recordó cuando estaba en la cueva sufriendo de dolor de cabeza y vio algunos fragmentos separados.

"Si, lo mas probable es que se los haya devuelto antes de irse, seguramente al chico no le hubiese gustado que usted lo supiera" – Supuso Miroku.

"Pero ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?" – Ahome estaba consternada.

"No lo sabemos ¿tu puedes hacerlo?"

"La verdad nunca lo he intentado" – Razonó la chica.

"Pero recuerde que la búsqueda de los fragmento comenzó porque usted rompió la perla"

"Si, lo recuerdo ¬¬"

"Monje Miroku ¿Qué es lo que intenta decir?" – Preguntó la exterminadora captando el gran interés oculto en el monje.

"No, nada" – Pero no pasó mucho para que el monje Miroku volviera a hacer una pregunta. – "¿Cómo fue que conoció a ese muchacho?" – Sango estaba ya con poca paciencia.

"Pues… lo conocí un día que iba a cruzar la calle y casi me atropellan, el me salvó la vida"

"Y que pasó todo ese tiempo antes que vinieran hacia acá"

"Nada, después de eso me salvó de matarme" – Sango profirió un grito ahogado. – "…Estaba tan dolida que me decía a mi misma que no quería seguir viviendo y cuando lo iba a hacer nuevamente él me salvó…" – Recordó algo, un detalle importante ese día – "… ese día me dijo que yo estaba embarazada y por eso no podía arriesgar mi vida… luego de eso comprobé que era verdad"

"Silencio" – Sango agudizó sus sentidos. – "Estoy segura de haber escuchado algo asechando"

"Justo ahora" – Lamentó el monje. Sango lo hizo callar de un vuelo.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el resto del rato hasta que uno por uno fue venciendo el sueño. La ultima en dormir fue Ahome.

No muy lejos de ahí InuYasha los vigiló durante toda la noche.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé_

_Que siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel_

_Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mi_

_La cubría de besos y entre mil caricias _

_la llevaba a la locura_

_Y ahora estoy aquí. _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"¡Es increíble!" – Exclamó Kohaku. Kirara emitió un 'Piuu…'

"¿Ves? Te dije que estaría repuesto para hoy"

"Pero eso es anormal" – Kohaku acercó su mano al costado herido de Mamoru sobre él ya estaba formada la capa costrosa que pronto sanaría la piel. – "Tienes la regeneración mas rápida que he visto en un humano"

"Si, bien" – Mamoru se vio un poco nervioso e intentó cambiar de tema.

"Dime ¿eres en verdad una reencarnación o eres algo mas?"

"Nunca dije que fuera una reencarnación" – Mamoru se volvió a poner su camisa rasgada.

"¿Eres pariente de InuYasha?"

"Mejor sigamos" – Verificó si la perla de Shikon estaba en su poder y luego la volvió a guardar.

"Si quieres que te ayude lo mínimo que deberías es tenerme un poco de confianza, sabes que no te voy a delatar… por otro lado también te digo que los secretos no duran para siempre" – Mamoru lo pensó.

"Mira ¿te quedas tranquilo si prometo contártelo de camino?"

"Si, pero antes pasaremos por un pueblo a asearnos y comer"

"¿utilizando tus dotes de exterminador?"

"Algo útil tenia que aprender del monje Miroku jejeje" – Por primera vez Kohaku se reía como antes.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Ahome abrió los ojos alentada por los potentes rayos del sol. Se incorporó y encontró al monje Miroku y a Sango discutiendo a unos metros. Estos al darse cuenta de que ella despertó simularon haber arreglado sus diferencias.

Ahome también notó que cerca de ellos había un conjunto de frutas y peces y unas cuantas verduras.

"¿Chicos ustedes trajeron esto?"

"No, cuando despertamos estaban aquí" – Respondió Sango con una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada como para ser verdadera.

"Lo mejor será aprovechar la generosidad del destino y comer cuanto podamos antes que esto se eche a perder"

Shippou despertó para cuando la comida estaba lista y se lanzó a las frutas. Sango después de comer un poco se internó en el bosque.

"¿Qué le pasa a Sango?" – Preguntó Ahome notando que durante todo el rato no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

"No lo sé"

"¡Si lo sabes solo que te haces el tonto!" – Gritó el zorrito que se fue a los brazos de Ahome.

"Shippou explícame" – Le rogó la joven. Miroku siguió comiendo aparentando no escuchar.

"Lo que pasa es que desde que el monje Miroku fue liberado de la maldición de Naraku Sango ha esperado a que se le declare pero él no hace mas que evitarla y enojarla"

"Vaya, eso es feo ¿Por qué lo hará?"

"Yo creo que se arrepintió y no sabe como deshacerse de ella" – Fue la cruda respuesta de Shippou. El monje dejó sus cosas y también se internó en el bosque. – "Estos cada vez me recuerdan mas a InuYasha y a Ahome" – Murmuró el zorrito.

"¿A mi?"

"No... ¿Me escuchaste?" – Shippou se puso muy pero muy nervioso. – "Mejor ordenamos todo para que cuando regresen estemos listos para partir"

Dentro del bosque Sango estaba sentada sobre un tronco hueco llorando, se sentía bien de poder llorar tranquila, sola y alto, creía que llorar con todas las fuerzas descargaba mucho más que llorar en silencio. De pronto se detuvo pues sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Monje Miroku ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" – Sango se limpió rápidamente su rostro aunque dudaba que el monje no la haya escuchado llorar.

"Mi querida Sango, es hora de hablar" – Sango lo único que hizo fue asentir, Miroku se sentó a su lado. – "Es momento que aclaremos nuestros sentimientos"

"Lo siento excelencia, el único que tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos aquí es usted…. Yo por mi parte estoy segura de lo que siento"

"Lo sé, pero… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?"

"¿Bromea?"

"Me refiero que si te has enamorado alguna vez aparte de la que ya sabemos"

"O sea de usted" – Aclaró Sango indignada por referirse a sus sentimientos como '_lo que ya sabemos_' – "No"

"¿Entonces como sabes que esto es amor real?" – Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Eso es lo que intenta? ¿Hacer que yo me aburra de usted y me busque a otro? ¿Confundirme para que yo renuncie a usted? Pues si, es verdad, puede que me haya enamorado de otro hombre… me enamoré del monje Miroku de la maldición, el que luchaba para salvarse, para no tener que traspasar esa maldición a su descendencia, el monje Miroku que me cortejaba y que cortejaba a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante, al monje Miroku alegre que veía la esperanza en el mañana…. El que me prometió tener diez o veinte hijos conmigo…"

Miroku no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza y escondió sus ojos.

"¿Ve a lo que me refiero?... váyase, no quiero tenerlo frente de mi. Una vez que terminemos con esta ultima misión nos separamos y se queda solo"

"Sango no reacciones así, solo quiero que me comprendas"

"¡Sé que no soy suficiente mujer para un monje como usted! ¿Cómo un hombre se va a fijar en una mujer fuerte y aguerrida como yo? Claro, porque lo que quiere son mujeres dedicadas a la casa, a los hijos y a la cena ¡en cambio en mi solo ve a una exterminadora criada para cazar monstruos! ¿y sabe qué? Estoy orgullosa de ser como soy porque mis padres me criaron para que no me engañaran, para que no me derrumbara por gente como usted… para salir adelante sola"

"¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mi?" – Preguntó quedamente el monje aunque por dentro sentía que se destrozaba.

"No puedo tener un mejor concepto de alguien que pasa la vida cortejando a cuanta mujer bella ve… ¡Atrévase a negarlo! Usted no quiere estar conmigo porque sabe que yo soy distinta ¡Porque es un machista!"

"Puede que tengas razón…" – Sango volvió a abrir aun mas sus ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él se levantara y le dijera que no era verdad pero ahora terminaba por desilusionarse. Sintió su cuerpo pesado.

"¿Qué ha dicho?... o sea que lo reconoce" – La muchacha volvió a estallar en llanto, se levantó del tronco, no quería estar cerca de ese ser tan insensible.

"Sango por favor tranquilízate" – Miroku se levantó también para tomarla de los brazos.

"¡Aléjese!" – Se liberó fácilmente. – "Desde hoy en adelante se olvidará de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… si es que cree que pasó algo importante. Ya no quiero que se acerque a mi como antes, prefiero que sea como lo es ahora, prefiero que me ignore porque mi ilusión ya se destruyó" – Sango hizo algo que sorprendió mucho al monje, se quitó sus ropajes y se mostró como una exterminadora, al monje le dolió aun mas porque sabia el significado de esa acción. – "Ante usted soy Sango la exterminadora… nada mas"

"¿Sango? ¿Monje Miroku? ¿Shippou escuchaste eso?"

"¿Escuchar que Ahome?" – El zorrito mágico regresaba desde el lugar opuesto de donde Ahome escuchó un crujir de ramas o algo así.

"Nada" "_Debe ser mi imaginación que otra vez vuelve a jugarme bromas_" – Pero de todas formas se acercó para estar totalmente segura. Sabia que el ruido se escuchó tras unos arbustos muy altos y densos. Cuando estaba a punto de introducirse Shippou llamó su atención.

"¡Mira Ahí vienen Sango y Miroku!" – la joven se acercó hasta los recién llegados.

"¿Y… como les fue?"

Al contrario de todas las expectativas del monje Sango respondió 'de maravillas' con una sonrisa un poco triste pero convincente. Se arreglaron para continuar con el viaje hasta que Ahome recordó algo importante.

"¿Saben? Esa niña no me secuestró nada mas por la perla… dice que le llegaron ciertos rumores que dicen que lo que llevo dentro no es mas que una reencarnación de Naraku y que me iba a matar por venganza"

"Eso quiere decir que… es probable que tengan razón porque si les llegó ese rumor quiere decir que Naraku de seguro comentó ese plan con alguien antes de morir"

"Bueno, si… pero eso de alguna forma me hizo sentir mal, como que se me acabaron las ilusiones"

"Pero será mejor que termines de tomarte esa pócima para el recuerdo para que estemos completamente seguros" – Recomendó Sango para calmarla, miró de reojo a Miroku.

"Si tal vez sea lo mejor"

"¡Hay! ya vamos que se nos terminará el día" – Chilló Shippou.

Todos asintieron, Sango se fue al lado de Ahome mientras que Miroku al otro lado, Shippou como siempre disfrutó de los brazos de su amiga.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Buscándola de nuevo ya no esta se fue_

_Tal vez si usted la ha visto dígale_

_Que yo siempre la adoré y que nunca la olvidé_

_Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed._

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

No muy lejos de ahí y para ser específicos, en el mismo lugar donde Ahome estuvo a punto de verificar cayó el hanyou de cabellera blanca casi morado de tanto aguantar la respiración.

"¡Amo InuYasha!" – Myouga saltó en uno de los hombros del híbrido casi matándolo del susto. Inmediatamente él lo tomó y lo aplastó.

"¡Calla! Que nos pueden oír" – InuYasha se acomodó en el pastizal y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

"¿Por qué los esta espiando? Que no debería ir con ellos, a esta hora debería estar yendo a buscar a su adorada Kikyou"

InuYasha suspiró y pasó una de sus manos fuertemente por su cara como si acabara de despertar. Myouga se preocupó.

"¿Le pasa algo malo? ¿Una mala noticia?"

"No… no sé si sea mala…" – Fue la respuesta algo ambigua del hanyou.

"¡Pero cuénteme! Para eso estoy para que se desahogue"

Después de varios minutos en los que el anciano no dejó de mirarlo e InuYasha estaba en una guerra interna ¿decirle o no decirle? No resistió esa mirada estática de… tenia algo.

"Voy a ser papá"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Y dígale también_

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar_

_No hay brillo en las estrellas _

_ya ni el sol me calienta_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí_

_No sé adonde fue_

_Por favor dígale usted_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Dígale" de David Bisbal. **

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe:**

Jejeje es bueno que sepan que esta historia está casi terminada y solo estoy viendo los últimos retoques para actualizarla. Ahorita llevo 11 capítulos y espero que sea de unos 13.

¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaron sus comentarios y espero recibir muchos mas, las quiero a todas y me encantaría responder sus dudas y hacer lo que todas quieren y me piden pero no se preocupen que este será un final inesperado y lleno de emotividad…

Como dato especial, una vez que termine esta historia pretendo publicar una nueva, un universo alterno ya que me ha dado mucho con estos y no diré de que de trata para que sea una sorpresa (y no me roben la idea jajaja) pero les comunico que tengo mucha imaginación cuando universos alternos se trata y pretendo que esta sea una historia especial donde se mezcle de todo un poco.

Espero poder leer sus comentarios… un beso para todas ustedes y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**19 – Dic - 2005**


	8. La Revelacion de Miroku

**_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Hoy te llamo por sea caso no te has ido_

_Y te queda un ratito para darme_

_En mi cama hace tanto, tanto frío_

_Y me siento tan solo a cada instante_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 8)

**LA REVELACIÓN DE MIROKU **

"¿Papá? ¡Espléndido!... ahh pero la chiquilla Ahome se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa" – Se sentó a meditar.

"¡Tonto! No entiendes nada…" – InuYasha volvió a caer en su depresión. Myouga parpadeó dos veces sin entender absolutamente nada.

De pronto recordó esas palabras que escuchó de la misma boca de Ahome

'… dice _que le llegaron ciertos rumores que dicen que lo que llevo dentro no es mas que una reencarnación de Naraku y que me iba a matar por venganza…_'

"¡Ja!" – Hizo el hanyuo poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza y tomando una siesta.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Soy la gota que se queda en la botella_

_Esa hoja que se mueve con el viento_

_La mirada que se pierde en las estrellas_

_Las palabras que se gastan con el tiempo_

_Y me pongo a pensar _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Me siento extraño con esto"

"Creo que es mejor que esa cosa rasgada que traías puesta"

"Si, en eso tienes razón ¿pero tenia que ponerme esto también?" – Señaló unos pantalones oscuros anchos.

"Si"

"Bien" – Mamoru se resignó - "¿Está todo listo?" – Kohaku le mostró un bolso con víveres y otros que los aldeanos fueron tan amables de obsequiar.

"Fue una fortuna que los aldeanos nos reconocieran, especialmente esa niña Azumi"

"See… la tienes vuelta loca"

"¿Ahh?"

"Que esta enamorada de ti"

"Ahh… bueno, nos vamos" – Sintiéndose un poco incomodo con ese tema.

"¡Sip!" – Saltando y recuperando toda la vitalidad.

Salieron de la cabaña y se despidieron de la gente. Azumi volvió a acercarse a Kohaku y le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo sonrojar al chico. Luego Kirara tomó su forma de bestia y emprendieron rumbo a la aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede.

Si iban bien de seguro que llegaría antes del atardecer.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Hermana al fin despiertas"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Te desmayaste y vi sangre correr por tus oídos ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" – La anciana Kaede no podía ni quería ocultar la preocupación por la salud de su hermana, haya pasado lo que haya pasado.

"Solo meditaba" – Kikyou desvió la mirada.

"Mientes… pero te conozco tan bien que sé que no me dirás nada así que voy a preparar un té de hiervas para ti" – Kaede se retiró de la habitación.

"Gracias" – Susurró.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Pese a todos los esfuerzos por el grupo de Ahome no pudieron encontrar rastros de civilización humana por los alrededores y lo que era peor, no conocían muy bien el camino ya que la ultima vez que pasaron por estas tierras fue sobre el lomo de Kirara, el único que los podría ayudar en estos momentos era el ausente de InuYasha.

Ahome se sentía incomoda pues hace rato captó ciertos cambios de actitud en sus amigos. El monje hablaba cuando el silencio era incomodo y Sango solo le hablaba a ella cuando el monje terminada y lo que era peor lo poco que interactuaban era netamente sobre el curso a seguir. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era Shippou que se estaba cansando de ser el mediador entre esa pareja.

"… y por eso pienso que lo mas correcto es seguir el sendero trazado hasta que encontremos civilización"

"Pero hay muchos senderos ¿Cuál seguir?"

"Es fácil, el que notemos que está mas transitado por humanos ¿o cree que es mejor seguir a las bestias?" – Habló mordaz. El monje no hizo mucho caso de ese tono de voz ya que sabia que ella solo estaba dolida.

"Si, en eso tienes razón, pero como tu eres la exterminadora y la que conoce mas de monstruos tendrás que elegir el camino"

"¿Y yo qué? Acaso no ven que también soy un demonio" – Exclamó Shippou. Ahome le acarició la cabeza para que no se metiera en problemas.

Si seguían así no terminarían hasta el otro día.

"¿Podríamos avanzar? Yo les ayudaría rastreando la perla pero los chicos nos llevan demasiada ventaja"

"Lo mas importante por el momento es salir del terreno de los monstruos"

"¿Está insinuando que no puedo defenderla?" – La joven Levantó un puño amenazadoramente. El monje aun con su actuar conciliatorio habló pacíficamente cosa que exasperaba mucho mas a Sango.

"Para nada, es solo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar"

"A o sea que si lo esta insinuando"

"Sango contrólate, el monje Miroku tiene razón, no queremos sucumbir ante los demonios sobretodo cuando a mi me queda solo una flecha"

Sango suspiró, comprendió lo que estaba logrando su malhumor y no quería por su despecho acabar con las únicas personas que le quedaban en este mundo (sin contar al monje Miroku).

Siguieron caminando y Ahome de pronto sintió que una presencia conocida los estaba rastreando de cerca ¿seria posible que InuYasha en vez de buscar a Kikyou los esté protegiendo? Ya encontraba extraña la ausencia de monstruos en estos lugares. ¿Descubrirlo ante todos? No, mejor lo dejaba seguirlos. Aunque de pronto sintió que la llama de esperanza volvía a avivarse.

Para cuando atardeció encontraron un pequeño rastro de campamento, de seguro era de hace algunos días. Decidieron acampar ahí y antes que se ocultara el sol decidieron buscar comida y leña para hacer una fogata.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Ahome sacó de su bolsillo el frasquito que contiene el líquido para recordar animada por una última esperanza. Luego pensó que si InuYasha los estaba siguiendo no seria bueno que se enterrara de su estado escuchando conversaciones. Que seria mejor ¿buscarlo si es que es él? Ahome rió, por supuesto que es él, hace mucho rato que los persigue y no iba a olvidar su presencia así como así. Tal vez seria mejor intentar omitir el tema hasta que ella misma encuentre la forma de decírselo.

"_Hay que lío… si InuYasha fuera el padre de este bebé ya lo sabría, o por lo menos me lo habría dicho si es que no recordara ninguna situación… todo es tan confuso… InuYasha ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Está más cansado, desgastado, como si le hubieran dado una dura paliza… ¡Espera! Recuerdo que antes de desaparecer InuYasha dijo algo_" – Ahome hizo esfuerzos por recordar el instante antes que él la tomara en sus brazos y la sacara de ahí.

'… _Ahome… no estoy preparado…' _

"_¡Si, eso fue! Y… en ese momento no entendí, es mas no le di importancia a lo que me dijo, lo relacioné directamente con la culpabilidad que él debería sentir por estar conmigo en vez de estar junto a Kikyou_" – Luego recordó el rostro de Kouga cuando se despidieron ¿Cómo no haber preguntado antes? Como haber sido tan tonta de no saberlo.

Ahome razonó y juntó sus conocimientos. Si un macho de cualquier especie animal huele cuando la hembra está en celo y decide que es momento de aparearse ¿Por qué las bestias no han de saberlo también? Luego pensó en la posibilidad de que los animales también huelan cuando las hembras esta embarazadas y comparó esa posibilidad con una bestia ¿sería posible que eso sucediera y por eso InuYasha y Kouga huyeron de ella?... sea lo que sea no era una teoría totalmente descabellada, solo necesitaba que alguien se lo confirme.

"¿Shippou, tu sabes si las bestias también pueden oler las feromonas de la hembra cuando está en época fértil?" – Al cabo de decir estas palabras no solo Shippou si no que todos quedaron con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

"¿Feromonas?"

Ahome cayó en cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo.

"Ups, lo siento… bueno, solo quiero saber si en el caso de las bestias sucede lo mismo que con el resto de los animales… ya saben los perros, los gatos, las vacas…" – Todos asintieron dando a entender que entienden ese tema. – "Excelente… los animales pueden…_saber_ cuando la hembra está en época fértil… ya saben la época en la que están listas para la procreación"

"Si, si entendemos" – Se exasperó Sango viendo que a su amiga se le hacia difícil hablar del tema. – "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿Es lo mismo en el caso de las bestias?"

"Pues en algunas si, en la gran mayoría si. Es que hay algunas especies que no tienen todos los sentidos mas desarrollados… pero en su mayoría, las bestias huelen cuando la hembra está en época de procreación" – Le informó Sango, la chica especialista en el tema monstruo.

Ahome recordó cuando InuYasha podía percibir el aroma de Naraku a grandes distancias… o la sangre.

"Y…" – A la joven le dio mucha mas vergüenza hablar de el tema pues temía que lo relacionaran directamente con ella. – "Y cuando las hembras están embarazadas… ¿ellos lo saben?"

"Pues eso no podría asegurarlo" – Reconoció su amiga.

"Yo creo que si" – Interfirió Miroku. – "Si nos ponemos a pensar y asemejamos a las bestias o demonios con los animales comunes hay muchos de ellos que si saben cuando una hembra está embarazada… por ejemplo los perros huelen la orina y saben que la perra esta esperando cachorros"

Ahome recordó que los test de embarazo también van por la orina, no había mucha diferencia… pero de todos modos esa posibilidad le pareció sumamente repulsiva en su caso.

"¿Y hay otra forma? ¿Alguna que sea mas sutil?" – Ahome rió nerviosa.

"No lo sé" – Reconoció el monje. – "Tal vez sea por algún olor distinto que desprenden las hembras"

"Tal vez sea por los ojos" – Todos miraron a Sango – "Recuerda que la Machi solo te miró y supo que estabas embarazada y que el hijo es de un monstruo"

"Si, puede ser…" – Ahome entristeció un poco – "_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no asistí a clases como debía?_"

"¿Por qué estas interesada en saber eso?" – Preguntó Shippou que hace rato no había emitido ningún sonido.

Sango se levantó e invitó a Ahome a que la siguiera. Ahome se dio cuenta que la estaba llevando a un punto muy cercano en donde percibía la presencia de InuYasha.

"¿Estas preocupada por que InuYasha se haya dado cuenta del embarazo?" – Ahome no pudo evitar asentir un poco avergonzada. – "Pues si es así entonces estaría bien que te dijera que Kouga podría haberlo captado también y por eso…" – Ahome entendió un punto muy importante.

"Por eso estaba tan extraño conmigo… y tal vez por eso InuYasha huyó de mi ¿ves porque te digo que este hijo no puede ser de InuYasha? Si fuera de él no huiría" – Pero Ahome reconoció en la mente la posibilidad de que InuYasha los estuviera siguiendo por esa razón.

"Recuerda que a parte de ser mitad bestia también es hombre, y cuando me refiero a se hombre me refiero a que es _hombre_ ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que haya desaparecido porque se dio cuenta y no quiere hacerse responsable?"

"¡InuYasha no es así!" – Ahome se enojó mucho por la acusación de su amiga.

"Por supuesto que no era así, pero recuerda que decidió por Kikyou y un bebé de tu parte seria un estorbo"

"¿Y como sabes que es de él?" – Ahome ahora se estaba más enojada. La sola posibilidad de que fuera verdad lo que dice su amiga la destrozaría… otra vez.

"¿Y como sabes que no lo es?"

"Porque no recuerdo que haya pasado nada entre nosotros mas que un beso"

"Ya te dijo la machi que usaron una droga contigo para el olvido" – Intentó tranquilizarla sin resultado.

"Pero eso también lo pudo haber hecho Naraku"

"¿Crees que nosotros o mejor dicho InuYasha no nos habríamos dado cuenta? En ninguna oportunidad Naraku te secuestró, y si se hubiera a cercado a ti InuYasha sería el primero en enterarse y defenderte"

"¿De qué lado estás? ¿Estas a favor o en contra de InuYasha?"

"Estoy siendo objetiva y buscando todas las opciones"

"InuYasha jamás abusaría de mi ni me drogaría"

"Nadie dijo que haya abusado de ti, conozco a InuYasha y sé que no haría nada para lastimarte"

"¡Entonces por qué dices eso!"

"Porque como no recuerdas nada no sabes lo que pasó y si no sabes lo que pasó no puedes defenderlo… ni puedes defenderte a ti misma" – Sango se calmó un poco – "Como no recuerdas nada nadie puede asegurar que solo él tenga la culpa. Tal vez InuYasha solo quería hacerte olvidar eso para no sentirse culpable cuando estuviera con Kikyou"

"Que quieres decir"

"¡Eso! ¿Recuerdas algunas noches que desaparecieron?" – Sango utilizó eso como ultima opción. Pero Ahome después de un rato de ingresar hasta sus últimos recuerdos suspiró.

"No"

"Entonces no puedes decir que me equivoco hasta que termines de recordar… y perdona que sea dura contigo pero no quiero que cometas un error"

Ahome no sabia que pensar ni que decir, era verdad que no recordaba lo que había pasado pero tampoco quería dudar de la forma de actuar de InuYasha, simplemente no quería darse cuenta de un InuYasha que no conoce. Ahora estaba indecisa sobe saber en realidad que sucedió.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_En todas las cosas que no te he dado_

_Todas las veces que te he fallado_

_Yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo_

_Y cuanto antes_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Tal vez este era el momento de hacer las cosas bien, tal vez esta era la oportunidad del destino para emprender el camino correcto ¿Pero que haría con sus errores? Ahora comprendía que es mejor hacer lo que el corazón dicte y no lo que se crea que es mejor pues a la larga es lo peor.

Kikyou siempre le dijo y les dijo a todos que una vez que Naraku sea vencido su venganza fuera completa, ya que comprendió que InuYasha no fue el que la mató, querría completar su segundo mayor deseo… morir. Eso fue algo que él nunca supo comprender y que en cierta forma lo llevó a pensar por ella y decidir por ella… eso fue lo que lo llevó a estar cerca suyo cada vez que sintió que lo necesitaba. Pero luego se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mas por su conciencia que por ella en si. No estaba viendo la realidad desde la perspectiva de Kikyou si no de su propia conciencia que lo castigaba por haber dejado de amarla como antes, por llegar a pensar en una vida junto a otra persona y dejar que la de ella se extinga.

Ahora comprendió aquellos ojos tristes y sin vida con los que Kikyou se desliza por el suelo, aquella pluma mecida por el viento, aquel barco sin vela, aquel bote sin remo. Ahora comprendió sus ojos llorosos cuando la abrazó después de salir de esa burbuja en la que le brindó vida mortal, cuando sus deseos egoístas lo llevaron a cometer el peor error de su vida: hacer infelices a las dos personas que más ha amado en su vida.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Pagar el precio por sus errores y seguir al lado de Kikyou hasta que ella muera definitivamente y dejar a Ahome seguir su vida sin verla nunca mas? O matar a Kikyou y quedarse con Ahome… definitivamente la idea de matar a Kikyou no le gustaba para nada ¿pero que hacer? Si no la eliminaba no podría ser feliz con Ahome y si no era feliz con Ahome tendría que seguir con Kikyou para siempre.

Si algo tenía claro es que no quería matar a Kikyou…

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_En mis sueños puedo verte cada día_

_Y me siento cada noche a esperarte_

_Por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía_

_Por si vienes esta vez para quedarte_

_Y me pongo a pensar_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Que curioso… es justamente terminar en el principio" – Mamoru rió con desgano.

Estaban parados nuevamente en la aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede, donde esta el poso devora huesos, justo el lugar por donde empezaron. Kohaku llevaba a Kirara durmiendo en sus brazos mientras que Mamoru apretaba la perla de Shikon en su mano derecha esperando a Kikyou.

La Luna salía por el horizonte.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Ahome bajó el rostro.

"Tienes razón…" – Sango se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso.

"¿En verdad crees que la tengo?"

"Si, ¿Sabes? He estado demasiado a favor de InuYasha y me olvidé todo lo que he tenido que sufrir por el, y me olvidé también de como me devolvió a mi época sin ninguna explicación… ahora que lo pienso bien, esto puede ser un juego para él, puede que solo esté esperando el momento que me vaya y después él poder seguir con Kikyou"

Ahome se abrazó a Sango y comenzó a llorar. Después de un rato regresaron a la fogata, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Shippou y Miroku aparentaron no haber escuchado nada de lo anterior aunque lo oyeron todo, no era difícil enterarse de lo que conversaron pues solo fueron unos metros más allá y lejos de susurrar gritaban.

Después de un rato en el que comieron en silencio notaron que Miroku casi no probó alimento y que no dejaba de jugar con una rama haciendo garabatos en el suelo. Cuando el monje levantó la vista notó dos pares de ojos sobre él ya que Sango simuló no interesarle para nada.

"Miroku ¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó finalmente Shippou.

"Yo… ehh nada"

"Monje Miroku" – Ahome se preocupó ya que no era común esa actitud en el monje, solo era cuando se sentía culpable de algo.

"A esta hora Kohaku, Kirara y el chico deben estar a punto de llegar a la aldea si es que ya no han llegado"

"Excelencia ¿Por qué lo llama _el chico_?" – Pronunció Sango sin tomarle importancia al hecho en si.

Aunque el monje se enfadó mucho por la interrupción contestó.

"Porque ese no es su verdadero nombre, es solo un seudónimo con el que lo trata la señorita Ahome" - Luego de eso siguió con lo que iba a decir al ver que Ahome si estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. – "Yo necesito contarles esto porque si lo hago después podría ser mas tarde de lo que ya es"

"Me estas asustando" – Ahome lo miró muy preocupada.

"Lo que sucede es que desde que el chico llegó a esta época he querido saber de su origen, de donde viene, de donde se conocen y mas aun las reacciones de los demás al ver el parecido con el mismísimo InuYasha"

"Ehh" – Sango iba a decir algo desagradable al monje pero se retractó, al fin y al cabo el asunto a tratar es bastante curioso. – "Siga excelencia"

"No quiero que se enojen conmigo por no habérselos dicho antes pero es que hace un día atrás aun no estaba completamente seguro. Verán… cuando el chico emprendió viaje junto con Kirara y Kohaku me angustié porque descubrí las verdaderas razones por la que el chico ha venido a esta época"

"No entiendo de lo que me habla ¿intenta decirme que Mamoru quiere llevarse la perla o algo así?"

"No, esto tiene que ver contigo mas que con cualquier persona" – Aclaró el monje – "Prefiero, para que me entiendan... comenzaré desde el principio" – Todos asintieron. – "Cuando el chico llegó a esta época contigo Ahome, noté una fuerza espiritual sorprendente pero lo asocié a que el chico debía ser la reencarnación de InuYasha en el futuro y de seguro había heredado algún don como usted lo heredó de la señorita Kikyou"

Ahome al escuchar esa referencia hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Pero noté algo mas al darme cuenta de su obsesión por que encuentres a InuYasha y le digas la verdad. Conforme avanzamos en el camino noté cierto parecido en las actitudes entre InuYasha y el chico. Por lo que sabemos InuYasha está resentido con los humanos pues de pequeño no lo trataban como un igual si no mas bien como un fenómeno o monstruo y tuvo que vivir con el fantasma de tener un padre monstruo" – El monje tomó una bocanada de aire – "Supuse que para que tengan ambos esa actitud soberbia el chico también debería estar resentido pero ¿Con qué?" – Hizo otra pausa. – "En ese momento había descartado alguna posibilidad de que fuera una simple reencarnación y me aferré a la idea que ese chico debía saber algo de InuYasha para sentir tal odio… y con justa razón ya que por el camino ha sabido cosas de InuYasha que no lo hacen ver como el prototipo de angelito y mucho mas si te hizo sufrir pero" – Suspenso para todos – "Ese odio hacia InuYasha lo tiene impregnado desde el primer día que lo vi, eso fue lo que me llevó a deducir que estaba aquí por otras razones mas personales"

"Aun no puedo creer de lo que me esta hablando monje Miroku, esto para mi no es mas que locuras"

"Aun no he terminado" – Interrumpió con el semblante pacifico que lo caracterizaba antes. – "La forma en la que se dirigía a ti es mas distinta a la que InuYasha lo hacia ¿quieren saber por que? Porque si bien bromeaban y este chico la hacia enfadar y jamás permitió que nada malo le pasara nunca preguntó por ese bebé" – Miroku señaló el vientre de Ahome – "Él jamás se preguntó por el bebé, nunca te preguntó a ti ni a nadie como si no tuviera ninguna duda, es mas, cundo hablábamos del tema el se abstenía de conversar y tampoco quiso hacer amistad con nosotros pues tenia las metas claras y la amistad no estaba entre ellas"

"Solo estas suponiendo cosas" – La acusó Sango muy enfadada. Miroku la ignoró.

"Cuando llegamos a la aldea de los exterminadores ese chico no podía hacer nada ¿ustedes creen eso?" – Todos lo miraron sin comprender. – "Cuando nos atacaron el chico no hizo nada pues como suponíamos es solo un humano, pero cuando Ahome estuvo en problemas él la defendió ¿alguien sabe como lo hizo?"

"Yo me desmayé, no lo sé"

"Y los demás estábamos adelante, lo único que supimos después que el señor Sesshomaru nos ayudó es que Mamoru la llevaba en los brazos hasta una de las cabañas y ¿alguien notó la cara que puso el hermano de InuYasha al verlo?" – Todos negaron. – "Pues yo si lo noté, estaba sorprendido, por primera vez lo noté sorprendido y el chico también lo notó y para que Sesshomaru no le hiciera preguntas o no lo atacara se escondió dentro de la cabaña para ayudar a Ahome hasta que él se fue y luego salió antes que despertaras"

"Insisto que esas son puras suposiciones ¿Por qué tendría que huir del hermano de InuYasha y no preocuparse por mi?"

"No tengo dudas que haya querido preocuparse por ti solo que evitó cualquier contacto con Lord Sesshomaru. Pero eso no es todo, cuando fuimos a visitar a la Machi él debería haber sido el primero en preguntar sobre tu estado pero no lo hizo, solo preguntó como estabas porque te escuchó gritar" – Aun todos lo miraban como si estuvieran frente a un loco. – "¿no lo ven?... por ultimo cuando secuestraron a Ahome él sacó de la perla dos fragmentos y se los pasó a Kouga"

"Bueno eso si me pareció raro pues nadie común puede hacer eso" – Reconoció Ahome.

"Tu lo has dicho, pero déjame seguir. Cuando llegamos notamos a Kouga muy extraño, miraba con resentimiento al chico ¿nadie se preguntó porque lo haría?"

"Yo no lo noté" – Habló Sango y Shippou la apoyó.

"Y lo que es aun mas notorio ¿alguien vio como InuYasha quedó pasmado al verlo?" – Todos menos a Ahome asintieron – "El chico evitaba mirarlo a los ojos como si hubiese hecho algo malo y en cierta forma noté la admiración por él y por colmillo de acero"

"¡A no! ¿Ahora va a decir que quiere robarse a colmillo de acero?" – Nuevamente Sango alzó la voz acusándolo de calumnias.

"Cuando InuYasha fue lanzado al interior de una de las cuevas el chico se lanzó para proteger la espada de InuYasha y ¡Sorpresa! La espada reaccionó al contacto y creó un campo de fuerza justo cuando el ave estaba a punto de pisarlo y ante la mirada de todos la espada estaba convertida en diamante en sus manos, él se asustó y por eso la dejó escapar, pero yo sé muy bien lo que eso significa"

"¿Y que significa?" – Esta vez Ahome no estaba acusándolo ni nada parecido, estaba muy curiosa pues si era verdad todo lo que el monje decía entonces si había algo extraño en Mamoru.

"Ya voy a eso, me falta la evidencia mas importante. Luego de que comprobara que Ahome estaba bien Kohaku y Kirara desaparecen y según Sango fueron a la aldea a buscar a Kikyou"

"Es cierto, Kikyou fue a la aldea" – Recordó Sango.

"¿Por qué querría ir a buscar a Kikyou? Llevó a Kohaku porque él solo no podría llevar a Kirara y Kirara es mas rápida para este tipo de viajes"

"Insinúa que se llevó a la fuerza a mi hermano" – Sango estaba ahora muy asustada.

"No, por supuesto que no, nos habríamos dado cuenta de ello ya que Kohaku y Kirara son dos contra uno y nos hubieran avisado… lo mas seguro es que los haya convencido ya que en el ultimo viaje ellos fueron juntos a rescatarte antes que nosotros por lo que me atrevería a decir que lo está utilizando"

"Lo siento monje Miroku, se me hace difícil creer que Mamoru sea malvado como dices" – Se negó la chica.

"¿Ven que no me entienden? No han puesto atención a los detalles, yo no he dicho que el chico sea malo, lo que trato de decir es que ese chico está aquí por sus razones personales. Él es una pieza clave para toda esta aventura, por él estamos todos reunidos aquí y lo que me temo es que ese chico mate a Kikyou"

"¡Matarla!" – Todos se sorprendieron por las últimas palabras del monje.

"Matarla" – Volvió a repetir – "Matarla, porque ella es el único obstáculo para que sus padres estén juntos y por su culpa su madre ha debido pasar sola esos años criándolo. Hasta que él encontró la perla de Shikón y regresó al pasado donde encontró a su madre joven y la obligó a volver al pasado para luchar por lo que le corresponde"

Ahome se aferró a su vientre con fuerza y sintió como la circulación de su sangre se paralizaba y caía.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_En todas las cosas que no te he dado_

_Todas las veces que te he fallado_

_Yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo_

_Y cuanto antes_

_Todas las cosas… que no te he dado_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Cuanto Antes" de Alex Ubago**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe: **

Créanme que de todos los capítulos esta fue la que mas me costó conseguirle una canción que estuviera acorde con la etapa de esta historia. Jejeje hasta las ultimas consecuencias sigo con esta historia. Espero que valga la pena.

Estoy animada porque puede ser que el próximo mes tenga Internet y si es así… jajaja prepárense porque no los dejaré en paz!

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**22 – dic - 2005**


	9. Ahora Me Toca Hablar

**_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Como un cuchillo… en la mantequilla_

_Entraste a mi vida… cuando me moría_

_Como la Luna… por la rendija _

_Así te metiste… entre mis pupilas_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario uuuuuuu…._

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño en donde estabas tú…._

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 9)

**AHORA ME TOCA HABLAR**

Estaba en una noche estrellada, ahora lo que mas hacían era ver las estrellas y disfrutar de ese brillo que cada día aumentaba ahora que sabían que Sengoku estaba a salvo de las feroces garras de Naraku. La perla estaba ahora en poder de Ahome y ella se encargaría de destruirla para que no cayera en manos equivocadas.

Como se había vuelto costumbre desde hace unas noches atrás InuYasha llevaba a Ahome a los lugares mas lindos mientras los demás se relajaban y disfrutaban del aire limpio. Así fue como ella conoció el arco iris nocturno.

Ese día InuYasha y Miroku habían desaparecido y volvieron de noche, Ahome estaba muy enojada pero InuYasha le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa y por eso se había demorado tanto. La llevó en brazos mientras el resto de sus amigos les daban sus mejores deseos y el monje intentaba encontrar la oportunidad para tocar a Sango.

"Que se diviertan" – Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de desaparecer.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora viajando y Ahome se empezó a preocupar.

"¿Dónde me llevas?"

"Es una sorpresa que espero que te guste porque me costó mucho encontrarlo y tenemos que llegar rápido" - En las alturas Ahome divisó el humo de una fogata y pronto descendieron para llegar hasta ese mismo lugar donde además de fogata había escondida una cabaña de dos cuartos.

InuYasha le cerró los ojos para que no viera nada más y la condujo hasta la entrada. Ahome se asustó un poco pues desde que él llegó percibió algo extraño en él.

"No, sin abrir los ojos sino la sorpresa se arruina" – Al llevarla hasta la entrada InuYasha quitó sus manos de los ojos de la joven y Ahome emitió un grito de sorpresa.

El suelo estaba decorado con un mantel y sobre él unas brochetas de pescado, arroz y bebida. Además de eso habían algunos pétalos de flores regados por el suelo.

"InuYasha esto es precioso ¿es para mi?"

"Claro ¿Para quién mas?" – Bromeó.

"Y… lo hiciste tu" – InuYasha asintió muy animado. – "_En realidad dudo que lo haya hecho él sin ayuda de nadie pero la intención es lo que vale… mañana le daré las gracias a Miroku_"

InuYasha la llevó hasta su lugar donde sobre el platillo descansaba una rosa.

"Que lindo detalle" – Ahome tomó la rosa y la pasó por su nariz encantándose con su delicioso aroma.

"¡hay! Ahome mejor comamos ya que tengo mucha hambre" – Ahome rió divertida por ese comentario, se notaba que InuYasha había tenido mucha ayuda en hacer esto.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y pronto ellos salieron para recostarse en el pasto y ver las estrellas entre los árboles.

"Voy a extrañar este lugar" – Dijo Ahome un poco nostálgica – "Pero quiero disfrutar al máximo los días que nos quedan aquí" – InuYasha no respondió. Ahome se volvió para mirarlo y notó que estaba mirando las estrellas pero con la mente en otro lugar. – "¿Qué estas pensando?"

"¿A?"

"Que qué piensas"

"Mmm… solo quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable como las anteriores… no quiero pensar en el futuro, solo disfrutar ahora"

"Cierto, tienes razón" – Ahome volvió a recostarse y tomó el brazo de InuYasha.

"Supongo que será difícil aprender a ser un humano común"

"Ni tanto, al fin y al cabo no necesitaré ser un demonio mas"

"Si pero mejor preocupémonos de ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tal vez es muy de noche para regresar"

"Claro solo que ahora podremos dormir en una cabaña y no me aplastaras sobre los árboles"

Ahome recordó una de las ocasiones donde ambos durmieron sobre un árbol e InuYasha le prestó su yukata roja para no tener frío. Ambos vieron el amanecer más hermoso de sus vidas.

"¡Que malo eres!" – Se lanzó sobre él y le pegó en el pecho, la volteó y quedó sobre ella. Ahome se acercó un poco para besarlo pero él se alejó.

"He pasado los momentos mas felices de mi vida contigo"

Ahome no sabia porque pero cada vez que InuYasha hablaba del pasado pareciera como si fuera la despedida. Eso hacia que le dieran ganas de llorar.

"Yo también digo lo mismo, cuando llegué a esta época lo único que quería era volver y tenia mucho miedo… reconozco que cuando comenzamos el viaje te tenia mucho miedo porque no sabia si en cualquier momento me matarías… y tu me decías que solo me necesitabas por mis ojos y yo me sentía como un objeto pero acepté ayudarte porque fui yo la que comenzó todo"

"No fuiste tu, fuimos nosotros pero el mal se arrastró hasta a ti. Todo en esta vida sucede por algo y si la vida me hizo conocerte estoy muy feliz"

"Aunque no comenzamos bien aprendí a soportarte y te tomé cariño"

"Yo comprendí que eres una humana muy especial y distinta a todos los que me ha tocado conocer. Tu me viste por lo que soy y aunque me temiste fuiste valiente en no huir y aunque al principio te salvaba solo pos tus ojos comprendí que eres mas importante que eso… lo comprendí sobretodo cuando tu comenzaste a salvarme y arriesgar tu vida aunque eras mucho mas débil que yo, y que ahora"

"Juntos aprendimos mucho y eso es lo mas importante"

Después de eso decidieron que hacia mucho frío entonces se entraron y disfrutaron el calor del bracero. Ambos ocuparon lugares en frente del bracero quedando frente a frente. Ahome no sabia que decir, estaba fascinada viéndolo y de vez en cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"¿Tienes calor?" – Le preguntó InuYasha notando las mejillas coloradas de Ahome.

"No"

"Entonces ¿tienes frío?" – No supo porque pero asintió.

InuYasha se puso de pie y se ubicó en un lugar al lado de Ahome. Ella se sonrojó mucho mas sin saber porque. Hace bastante rato sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y sus deseos por estar al lado de él crecían como una necesidad vital.

La joven apoyó aun mas su cabeza en los hombros de InuYasha y este la abrazó. Por alguna razón perdieron el equilibrio y Ahome intencionalmente cayó sobre él. Eran muy pocas veces que le había pasado esto, por lo general este último tiempo que sentía la necesidad de besarlo pues estaban solos y nadie que los separaría y el hecho de que él se negara o se alejara cambiando de tema la impulsaban a seguir insistiendo.

"Abajo" y con esas palabras evitó que el hanyou esta vez se le escapara.

InuYasha sintió los calidos labios de Ahome sobre los suyos. Antes con un beso similar volvió a la realidad y ahora era llevado al paraíso. Siempre tuvo miedo a que esto pasara ya que sabia que con tal cercanía podría detenerse.

El la tomó de los brazos queriendo separarse pero ella no se despegaba. Miles de sensaciones se esparcieron por su cuerpo llenándolo hasta la punta de sus dedos de un cosquilleo irresistible ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué desde hace un rato Ahome se veía mucho más bella ante él que en otras ocasiones? ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en seguir! La mente le ordenaba que la alejara pero su cuerpo no respondía y su corazón… latía a mil por hora.

"Aho-me… ¡Para!" – InuYasha logró zafarse de ella y quedó sentado pasando sus manos por el rostro y escondiendo la mirada tras el flequillo. Ella se arregló el uniforme sumamente avergonzada.

"InuYasha lo siento, no debí" – Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando InuYasha la embistió, este aun ocultando sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" – Cuando mostró los ojos Ahome sintió miedo ante esa expresión. – "Por qué entraste a mi vida, por qué cuando no estas aquí siento que me muero… porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente ¡que pasa conmigo!"

"Yo…" – Ahome aun seguía bajo el cuerpo de InuYasha, no sabia que decir. ¿Debía sentirse bien?

De pronto sucedió algo que ella jamás creyó que fuera posible, InuYasha acercó sus labios hasta los de ella y tocarse fue algo mágico y ambos aprovecharon de disfrutar cada sensación que ese beso despertó en sus cuerpos y mentes.

InuYasha se separó de los labios de Ahome solo para sentir el calor de las mejillas de la chica, sentir de todas las formas posibles la piel de ella para que jamás se le pudiera olvidar. Labios con labios, mejillas con mejillas, cuellos con cuellos. El gusto de frotar la piel, esa caricia… todo. Ahome por su parte se sentía muy bien con esas caricias pero de pronto todo empezó a subir de temperatura cuando ella lo detuvo y lo incorporó para tirar sutilmente de la cinta roja y luego quitarle su primera capa roja y abrir con fuerza las ropas blancas. Era sumamente excitante verlo con el pecho desnudo sin que se haya convertido en monstruo.

Él tomó una de las manos de Ahome y la llevó a su pecho incentivándola a que lo conozca. Ella comenzó a delinear cada curva de su pecho gravando cada detalle en el tacto recorriendo sus brazos hasta la punta de los dedos. Estaba sonrojadísima y de vez en cuando se preguntaba si debía seguir y a que llevaría este momento. Sintió la mano de él en su mentón y segundos después estaban frente a frente, volvieron a besarse. Mientras tanto la chica levantó los brazos para que él pudiera sacarle la parte superior del uniforme escolar.

InuYasha al verla recordó una vez cuando un ermitaño la secuestró y quería devorarla, esa vez la vio desnuda pero ese momento no se comparaba con lo que ahora estaban viendo sus ojos. Sin el consentimiento de la chica comenzó a tocarla grabando cada curvatura de su cuerpo en sus dedos, pese a que la chica se asustó por el atrevimiento no dijo nada ya que ahora estaban a mano. Con una de sus garras rompió el sello delantero de su sostén y ahí si que Ahome sintió vergüenza. Él la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo lo que hizo que ambos cuerpos desnudos hicieran contacto y sintieran la temperatura del otro.

Ahome dejó de abrazarlo y subió hasta su rostro y lo abrazó esta vez del cuello, lo besó mas profundamente que la vez anterior lo que hizo que InuYasha tambaleara un poco pero no cayó. La rodeó por la cintura fuertemente y luego acarició su espalda mientras que los dedos de Ahome se enredaron en el cabello de él. La temperatura subió unos grados más.

InuYasha la recostó sobre su yukata roja, ahora lo que iluminaba la cabaña era la tenue luz del bracero a punto de extinguirse.

"¿Qué me haces? ¿Qué causas en mi que no puedo dejar de besarte, de acariciarte?" – Pronunció él sin dejar de besarla y frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

"Supongo que lo mismo que causas tu en mi. Dime… ¿que sientes?" – Ahome recorrió la espalda de InuYasha hasta su cadera sin atreverse a seguir bajando.

"Quiero sentir tu calor, respirar tu aliento… quiero… no sé bien lo que quiero pero me siento enloquecido" – Respondió entre besos y caricias, con la respiración agitada.

Ahome lo alejó un poco cosa que el hanyou no entendió.

"¿Me harías daño?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – Respondió ciertamente ofendido.

"¿Me amas?" – Aunque InuYasha tardó unos momentos en responder finalmente lo hizo.

"No puedo decir que te amo porque para mi es difícil conocer ese sentimiento… durante mucho tiempo estuve confundido, no puedo decírtelo aunque te puedo asegurar que eres alguien muy especial para mi y que te quiero mucho, es por eso que estamos hoy tu y yo pero créeme que cuando esté seguro de que no cargo con ninguna culpa te lo diré" – Ahome comprendió aunque con mucha tristeza que para él la palabra amor es mas profunda que para otros ya que con lo sucedido este ultimo tiempo para él es muy difícil cargar con el pasado y mas aun si tenia la sombra de Kikyou en la mente.

"Agradezco tu sinceridad" – Ahome volvió a besarlo para recuperar el momento anterior. Ahora tenia la esperanza de conquistarlo ¿Cómo sabia que el día de mañana InuYasha ya se haya decidido?

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó al ver las manos de Ahome sobre su pantalón dispuesta a quitárselo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa picara. InuYasha recordó a Miroku.

"Shh…" – Ahome lo cayó con un beso.

_¿Qué pasa cuando nos damos cuenta que solo hemos estado viviendo para esto? Cuando nuestra vida se resume en un momento. Vivimos para amar y amamos para ser amados, crecemos buscando amor y sufrimos al ver que se nos escapa pero ¿Qué sucede cuando lo encuentras? Das todo para que nunca escape otra vez, convences para que no se vaya, sorprendes para que no caiga en la monotonía, confías para que no se asfixie y revives para que nunca se extinga…_

_La vida es un conjunto de momentos. La mayoría de los humanos vivimos reprochándonos acciones del pasado, dudando en el presente y temiendo las consecuencias de nuestras acciones en el futuro ¿Por qué somos así? ¿Por qué no hacer las cosas de corazón y aceptar el pasado como una lección, razonar el presente en vez de dudar y aceptar con valentía lo que depare el futuro? Los malos momentos solo hay que recordarlos cuando estamos en frente de algo similar. Pero los buenos momentos… siempre debemos recordar los buenos momentos. _

_Si es de corazón todo vale ¿Por qué dudar? No importa lo que digan los demás, si se hace de corazón no podemos sentirnos mal, es mas, debemos estar orgullosos ya que este mundo esta repleto de mentiras, de gente ambiciosa, gente que confunde el amor con la pasión o el instinto. Demos dar gracias por ver las flores cada primavera… recibir al sol de verano con los brazos abiertos… admirar las hojas rojizas caer de los árboles… bailar bajo la lluvia en invierno sin importar quedar empapados. Todo por el gusto de disfrutar. Asombrémonos al ver las nubes de diversos colores durante la tarde, sorprendámonos al encontrar una estrella fugaz entre millones de estrellas brillantes, deleitémonos al ver los cerros verdes reflejados en un lago cual espejo, disfrutemos de la brisa jugueteando con nuestra ropa y cabello, sintámonos sumamente afortunados al ver un atardecer en el mar. Son cosas que no se compran y por eso tienen mas valor ya que podemos tenerlo todos los días ¿y que mejor que compartirlo con alguien que amas? Ya sea amistad, familia, o novio… Son momentos que no se compran y que mas tarde extrañaremos… _

**(NA: lo que pasó entre la reflexión se los dejo a la imaginación aunque me gustaría que lo ambientaran a una escena romántica) **

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mi_

_Y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiadó de mí_

_Se apiadó de mí_

_Se apiadó de mí_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Kikyou no debes levantarte" – Kaede llegaba con el te de hierbas. Kikyou se estaba incorporando y se acomodaba las sandalias.

"Lo siento Kaede pero en este momento hay algo mas importante que debo resolver"

Kaede dejó el té en el suelo y siguió a Kikyou hasta la sala principal. Kikyou tomó su arco y su cesta con flechas y se la acomodó en la espalda.

"Kikyou ¿Qué haces?" – Ahora Kaede estaba más que preocupada y tenía un mal presentimiento. – "No permitiré que salgas" – Kaede a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo anciano le permitía se interpuso entre la puerta y su hermana.

"Kaede déjame salir, sabes que no me detendrás" – Kikyou la rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Kaede la tomó de un brazo.

"Voy contigo" – Kikyou sin tardar asintió.

Ambas salieron a la oscuridad de la noche y Kikyou fue la primera en percatarse de la presencia de la perla de Shikon muy cerca, pero lo que se le hacia extraño es que no percibía la presencia de Ahome por ningún lado.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" – Kaede se asustó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana que hacían deducir que había peligro muy cerca. Inmediatamente entró en busca de unos pergaminos de protección.

Aunque la luz de la luna era tenue le permitió ver la silueta de alguien dando zancadas hacia ella. Sacó una flecha y apuntó hacia donde vio la perla.

"¿Quién eres y porque tienes la perla de Shikon?"

"¿Qué quien soy?" – Esa voz a la sacerdotisa se le hizo terroríficamente familiar. La silueta se acercó un poco mas y Kikyou abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Por unos instantes revivió la pesadilla de hace cincuenta años tras ver a ese sujeto inmensamente parecido a InuYasha con un semblante maligno en el rostro.

"No juegues, sé que no eres InuYasha ¡Muestra tu verdadera forma!"

"No estoy jugando y tienes razón… no soy InuYasha pero en una cosa te equivocas… esta es mi verdadera apariencia" – Kikyou se sobresaltó por ese hecho. Enseguida regresó la anciana Kaede.

"¡Eres tu!" – La anciana suspiró aliviada lo que ocasionó que Kikyou se sorprendiera mas.

"¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?" – Preguntó a su hermana con voz fría y sin dejar de apuntar a ese sujeto.

"Calma Kikyou este chico vino con Ahome del futuro"

"_¿Qué? ¿Vino del fututo? ¿Qué significa esto? Sea lo que sea este sujeto me hace desconfiar… no voy a bajar la guardia_"

"¿Qué pasa Kikyou? ¿Acaso desconfías de él? No creo que sea una mala persona aunque tiene un carácter difícil no creo que…" – La anciana fue interrumpida por el joven quien en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Kikyou.

"Anciana Kaede ¿me haría el favor de dejarme solo conversar con la sacerdotisa Kikyou?" – La anciana quedó descolocada ante la petición, ahora veía en el chico una sombra de odio en sus ojos.

"Has lo que dice Kaede, yo puedo arreglármelas sola" – La anciana no se movió.

Kikyou olvidó la presencia de Kaede y enfrentó al desconocido.

"Veo que has traído buena compañía" – De entre la sombra se acercó Kohaku con Kirara pequeña.

"Si, pero ellos no tienen que ver en este asunto" – Respondió el muchacho sin darles importancia.

"Quiero saber como te llamas y a que has venido"

"Ohh… ya comenzamos con las preguntas en masa" – Sonrió altaneramente, Kikyou en cambio bajó el arco pero estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento del joven. – "Quieres saber quien soy… pues esa es una pregunta muy importante que no me gustaría responder, en cambio tu si la podrías… deducir. Me han contado que eres muy perceptiva ¿Qué vez en mi?"

"No juegues" – Dijo mordazmente la sacerdotisa.

"Si… también me han contado que eres amargada" – Kikyou no respondió. – "No quiero entablar amistad contigo, esto no es una visita social. Estoy aquí para que las pagues por todo el daño que me has hecho"

La anciana ahogó un grito. Kohaku solo miró hacia otro lugar.

Kikyou aunque no lo aparentaba estaba sumamente asustada. Cada actitud y cada facción era muy parecida a la del mismísimo InuYasha, solo que en esencia eran más distintos.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Como la lluvia…en pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón… ahogaste mis miedos_

_Como una dulce voz… en el silencio_

_Así nos llegó el amor… amor del bueno_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Ahome abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la noche estrellada, luego vio como un rostro familiar tapaba su visión. Ahome saltó sumamente exaltada solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo en ropa interior y cubierta con la yukata roja de InuYasha. La joven intentó preguntar, reclamar o gritar pero estaba tan confundida y aturdida por la situación que las palabras no lograban hilarse.

"Como-donde es-que-por que…" – Se cubrió el cuerpo lo mas que pudo.

"Te quité la ropa porque te apretaba" – Ahome intentó razonar un poco mas y llegó a la conclusión que lo que pasó hace un rato solo fue un sueño y que ahora acababa de volver a la ¿realidad? ¿Dónde están Miroku, Sango y Shippou?

"Donde están…"

"No están aquí" – InuYasha suspiró cansado y se acercó un poco mas a ella, intentó tomarle las manos pero Ahome las quitó. – "Te traje hasta aquí porque necesito que hablemos… sobre lo que no recuerdas"

Ahome simuló no escuchar lo anterior para no tener que comprobar lo que creía que estaba pasando.

"¿Sabes? Es curioso pero soñé algo muy extraño, me invitabas a cenar, veíamos las estrellas y… me besabas. Que loco ¿no?" – Ahome rió locamente.

"Ahome déjame hablar… ¡déjame hablar!" – La calmó de una vez. Ahome se abrigó un poco más con la yukata. – "No estabas soñando o al menos no todo es un sueño" – Ahome abrió la boca pero de ahí no salieron palabras – "No quiero mas mentiras porque mi conciencia no me deja en paz por las noches… Durante todo el ultimo tiempo antes que Naraku fuera derrotado ya había aclarado mayormente mis sentimientos pero me sentí culpable porque no podía estar con una sin hacerle daño a la otra… me refiero a ti y a Kikyou" – Ahome asintió cerrando los ojos no quería volver a recordar esos incidentes – "Después que Naraku fuera derrotado y el cuerpo de Kikyou quedara nuevamente sin vida me sentí… mal. Aunque no lloré ni demostré que me importara demasiado todos se dieron cuenta, hasta tú te diste cuenta y me diste tiempo para reflexionar, me propusiste que la reviviera con la ayuda de la perla y yo me negué, dije que quería que estuviera en paz ahora que todo había terminado. Pero mentí… comencé a pensar ¿Qué hubiera sido si Kikyou nunca hubiese muerto? Y… en pocas palabras me ilusioné de nuevo y me hice responsable de su felicidad, de cumplir su ultimo deseo antes que Naraku llegara a nuestras vidas"

A Ahome le hacia mucho daño escuchar las palabras del hanyou. Sabia que era sincero porque él no sabe mentir pero a veces la sinceridad hiere y eso es lo que Ahome estaba sintiendo en el pecho.

"Es por eso que en el ultimo tiempo antes que nos dejáramos de ver te llevé a conocer lugares hermosos, intenté convertirte en la mujer mas feliz del mundo para que…. Para que cuando yo ya no estuviera a tu lado conservaras los buenos momentos y supieras entenderme. Yo estaba muy contento por verte sonreír y asombrada por las maravillas de esta región… Muchas veces intentaste besarme o insinuaste lo felices que seriamos en el futuro… cuando yo regresara contigo a tu época. Y yo intentaba evitar el tema o decirte que si, aunque sabia que no podría ser. Te quise compensar por todo lo que me ayudaste en este tiempo y quise que comprendieras lo especial que eres para mi pero… también te hice saber lo difícil que era para mi sacar a Kikyou de mi mente y olvidar los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos por mi culpa" – Ahome sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

"InuYasha no fue tu culpa…"

"No quise entender las palabras de Kikyou, no quise entender que decía la verdad, no quise ver que ese era su deseo. Es por eso que decidí revivirla y quedarme con ella" – Ahome sintió que si corazón se trisaba. InuYasha bajó la cabeza – "Pero algo salió mal, mejor dicho dos cosas salieron mal… en el ultimo tiempo descubrí que contigo era mucho mas feliz que en todos los años de mi vida… y aunque me duela reconocerlo.. incluso con Kikyou. Es por eso que una noche quise acabar con todo, sacarte de mi vida de raíz pero lo único que hice fue clavarte aun más en mi corazón" – Ahome podría jurar que en la oscuridad de la noche una lagrima del hanyou se deslizó por su mejilla. - "Le pedí a Miroku que me acompañara a una aldea para conseguir ayuda y armarte una cena muy especial, Miroku me ayudó con los detalles románticos… en esa cena pretendía cortar con las ilusiones" – El Corazón de Ahome volvió a trizarse porque ahora los recuerdos de esa mágica velada regresaban a su mente nítidos como nunca antes – "Pero ahí fue la segunda ocasión en que algo salió mal…" – InuYasha trató de buscar las palabras – "nunca te pude olvidar Ahome"

"Dime… dime que pasó esa noche" – Aunque la joven sabia bien lo que pasó quería escucharlo del mismísimo InuYasha.

"…Pasó que te confesé mis sentimientos" – Ahome recordó cada palabra emitida por él en esa noche – "pasó que no pude evitarlo… mejor dicho no quise evitarlo, me hiciste olvidar de todas mis preocupaciones y me llevaste a un lugar hermoso lleno de paz… amor" – Aunque su corazón estaba trizado latió con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras ¿estaba reconociendo que esa noche fue importante? – "Reconozco que esa noche me dejé llevar por mi instinto… tu piel tan suave… el embriagante perfume, tu sedoso cabello… tus ojos brillantes… tus labios húmedos" – Ahome se sonrojó – "Me dejé llevar y gracias a eso conocí tu cuerpo"

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ni uno de los dos se miraba a los ojos.

"Hicimos el amor" – El hanyou levantó la mirada un poco confundido – "Esa noche hicimos el amor, eso fue lo que hicimos" – Repitió la joven con voz conciliadora y una mirada pacifica pues el recuerdo de ello la hacia sentir en las nubes.

"Pensé que no lo recordabas…"

"No lo recordaba, y me gustaría saber por qué" – InuYasha se sintió sumamente culpable. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y era el momento de la verdad.

"Yo… puedo explicártelo" – Ahome en cierta forma se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la boca de él pero ya suponía que él tenia que ver en todo eso. – "No creas que todo eso lo tenia planeado, lo único que quería era conversarte de mis planes y que me comprendieras, esa pócima para el olvido era por si algo salía mal o no querías entenderme y así…" – No pudo terminar porque sintió la poderosa mano de Ahome impactar contra su mejilla izquierda.

"Como pudiste hacer algo tan vil" – La voz de Ahome se quebró.

"Deja explicarte"

"¡Pues explícalo de una vez!"

"No quería usarla pero la llevé conmigo por… por sea caso algo resultara mal y no quisieras comprenderme"

"¿Por sea caso yo te quisiera obligar a estar conmigo o intentara después matar a Kikyou?… que poco me conoces" – Nuevamente su voz se quebró.

"No pretendía usarla…. En verdad, porque yo creía que me entenderías, pero con lo que pasó esa noche no quería ilusionarte mas de lo que ya estabas y el tiempo pasó y al final no te dije nada y… ya había pasado demasiado entre nosotros… simplemente estaba confundido y quería hacer las cosas rápido antes que me arrepintiera" – InuYasha se calmó viendo que Ahome volvía a bajar las manos. – "Después que te dormiste te di a beber de esa pócima pero mis manos tiritaban y no terminé de dártela, se me resbaló y se esparció por el suelo… mi única esperanza era haberte dado lo suficiente. Necesitaba hacer algo rápido y como pude te vestí y te llevé a otro lugar. Cuando despertaste te dije que habías quedado dormida mientras mirábamos las estrellas"

"Es por eso que parte de mi ropa estaba al revés…" – Susurró. Sonrió con desgano, no podía sentirse mas fatal de lo que se sentía.

"Ya tenia todo preparado… ese mismo día te quité la perla y te mandé a tu época con el corazón roto" – Ahome tiritó al recordar eso. Salieron lagrimas de sus ojos al verse caer por el poso devora huesos. Recordó que cuando recobró la conciencia estaba llorando a la orilla del poso gritando el nombre de InuYasha.

"Dijiste que no me harías daño" – Susurró para si misma. Él se sintió aun más miserable.

"Pero no pude cumplir esa promesa… te herí donde mas duele. Pero no creas que no me costó caro" – Las lagrimas de la joven se deslizaban por las mejillas y eso le dolía al hanyou. – "Reviví a Kikyou y la perla desapareció de mis manos. Pensé que se había destruido y no alcancé a convertirme en humano para… estar con ella hasta la muerte" – Se detuvo para hacer memoria de lo que había pasado el tiempo después. – "Kikyou no era feliz, nunca sonrió en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y pensé que era por la tristeza que le ocasionaba vivir en el lugar donde sin querer hicimos tanto daño… la llevé a un lugar donde pretendíamos vivir en una cabaña pero ella no quiso, dijo que prefería vagar y caminar por los bosques como lo hacia antes cuando era solo un cuerpo de barro y huesos. Ahí entendí que ella se sentía de la misma forma que antes y que cometí el error mas grande de la historia… claro que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y ahora estaba condenado a vivir viéndola morir poco a poco" – InuYasha sonrió un poco al recordar algo importante – "Un día Myouga me comentó que el poso que conecta las dos épocas se había restaurado y que volviste por ahí… también me dijo que no venias sola" – Ahome recordó a Mamoru y se le vino a la mente las palabras del monje Miroku.

"Si… él vino conmigo" – Ahome bajó el rostro y se abrazó a si misma.

"Lo sé, lo escuché todo… también sé que es muy probable que venga desde un futuro aun mas lejano y que sea el hijo que yo no podría conocer" – Ahome no supo que decir. – "Cuando lo ví en las tierras del fuego mi corazón se aceleró y percibí una esencia muy similar a la tuya en él y también percibí que es un híbrido"

"¿Híbrido? Pero si fuera monstruo ya me habría dado cuenta"

"Es un híbrido de bajo nivel sanguíneo, además también tiene poder espiritual por lo que podría disfrazar su esencia, pero eso aun no es seguro"

"Es cierto, el monje Miroku solo estaba suponiendo, pero de todos modos podría ser verdad y si eso sucede Kikyou podría morir" – Ahome volvió a bajar la mirada sabiendo que esta era una decisión que no quería tomar pero que era la mejor. – "Debemos ir a salvarla y después arreglaremos nuestras diferencias porque aun tengo algo muy importante que decirte"

"Y yo también…"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario uuuu…_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú…_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Ahora solo quedaban ellos que luchaban como podían haciéndose camino entre las hierbas y los espinos. Era tan tarde que no podían ver nada, solo el fuego mágico de Shippou podía guiarlos.

"¿Y ahora por donde vamos?" – Preguntó el kitzune.

"No lo sé"

"Pero Sango, dijiste que sabias por donde ir"

"¡Que no lo sé!"

"No la pongas mas nerviosa de lo que está Shippou"

"Debemos avanzar de alguna manera… algo para llegar rápido" – Dijo Sango al tiempo que se abría paso por unos espinos.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar ayuda"

Y como si las plegarias del monje Miroku fueran escuchadas desde el cielo descendió una pulga monstruo.

"¡Anciano Myouga!"

"Shi shi shi, el mismo" – Lucia bastante fastidiado por tener que andar en las noches.

"¡Donde esta InuYasha con Ahome!" – Se lanzó la exterminadora tremendamente furiosa.

"A eso vengo pero no me presionen" – El monje Miroku tuvo que detener a la joven que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de sacarle información al anciano. Sango al calmarse se soltó bruscamente de él.

"Hable por favor" – Le pidió Miroku.

"El amo InuYasha me ha pedido que los ayude a llegar a tiempo a la aldea y que ahí se encontrarán"

"¡¿Y que hay de Ahome!" – Estalló nuevamente Sango.

"La ultima vez que la vi aun no despertaba pero de seguro que debe estar bien, el amo InuYasha no dejaría que nada malo le pasara ya que al parecer está en cinta… es curioso pero yo pensé que cuando el amo me dijo que iba a ser papá se refería a la sacerdotisa Kikyou" – Mientras Myouga seguía hablando El monje y Sango se lanzaban miradas de complicidad. Ella tuvo que reconocer que el monje hasta entonces tenía razón. – "Entonces lo que debo hacer es guiarlos hasta donde los lobos para que ellos los ayuden a regresar"

"¡¿Qué!"

"Si, de la misma forma en que los ayudaron la ultima vez, pero como no los puedo llevar a todos me llevaré al pequeño para que a la vuelta los guíe hasta ustedes"

Tuvieron que admitir que hasta ahora esa era la única opción real que tenían para poder llegar a tiempo. Shippou se fue con el anciano a buscar ayuda y el monje Miroku con Sango se quedaron solos.

"Bien, cuando los divisemos voy a lanzar esta bengala para que nos vean" – Acordó Sango. El monje solo asintió.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiadó de mí_

_Se apiadó de mí_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola ¿Qué les pareció?

Disculpen por no poder actualizar antes es que me tengo que poner de acuerdo con el resto de mis historias y así poder actualizar, así que calculen cinco historias y actualizarlas la mayoría el mismo día… además de que mi computadora anda en huelga y me pide manutención a demás de nuevas piezas… u.u uff

Espero que les haya gustado y al igual que la ultima vez no podré contestar sus reviews hasta tener Internet pero no se angustien ¡Será pronto!

Hasta entonces

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**26 – Ene - 2006**


	10. El Ultimo Adios de Kikyo

**_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_A veces fui… _

_Un inconsciente y un necio feroz que no escuchaba al hablar._

_Hay tantas cosas no te gustaban y a veces también _

_tuve la suerte de ser mas prudente y de atraer tu atención_

_Pero me doy cuenta…_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 10)

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS DE KIKYOU **

"¿Quieres pelear conmigo?"

"Ya te dije que quiero que me las pagues"

"¿Y que se supone que debo pagarte?"

El joven no respondió de inmediato, inclinó su cabeza a modo de meditación.

"¿Sabías que InuYasha sin su espada es propenso a convertirse en un monstruo? ¿Que precisamente por ello su padre monstruo se la dejó?"

"¿Y cómo es que tu sabes eso?" – Se sorprendió la sacerdotisa.

"Descúbrelo" – Pronunció roncamente. El chico apretó la perla de Shikon en sus manos y enseguida sufrió un cambio corporal, su cabello se emblanqueció y adoptó una forma muy parecida a InuYasha cuando se deja llevar por su sangre de monstruo.

"No debes usar la perla con fines malignos" – Le advirtió aunque con algo de miedo. Volvió a levantar su arma para defenderse en caso de un ataque.

"Tengo muy claros mis fines ¿tienes claros los tuyos?"

Kikyou quedó estática. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó el joven para atacar, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella fue interceptado por un pergamino que actuó como escudo para proteger a la sacerdotisa. El chico fue lanzado unos metros pero cayó de pie.

La anciana Kaede suspiraba aliviada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Tu no me conoces!" – Reaccionó con desesperación y los ojos empapados en lagrimas.

"No… no te conozco pero si soy alguien para reclamar el daño que has hecho"

"Quien eres… ¿Por qué te pareces a InuYasha?" – La voz de la sacerdotisa ahora se quebraba por el miedo ¿Por qué ese chico la hacia sentir mal?

"Vamos, tu lo tienes, sabes quien soy" – El joven ahora reía divertido mientras que la sacerdotisa estaba sumamente perturbada.

"Si… tienes razón… para que estés actuando de esa manera debo haberte hecho algo muy malo" – Kikyou soltó su arma y caminó hasta el joven. – "No voy a atacarte" – Al instante el joven vuelve a su apariencia natural. – "Así que vienes del futuro ¿hace cuanto tiempo que se conocen con Ahome?"

"Mmmm… En esa época solo unas semanas…"

"Ya veo" – Ella seguía acercándose hasta que quedó cara a cara con su contrincante. – "_Dios el parecido es increíble… pero él me mira con odio_" – El chico dio un paso hacia atrás. Al parecer sospechaba la intención de aquella mujer.

"¡Kikyou ten cuidado!" – Pero ella no le hizo caso a la suplica de su hermana Kaede, solo lo miró a los ojos dispuesta a enterarse de su pasado…

"…Eres un niño lleno de resentimiento…"

Al hacer contacto con la piel del joven, la sacerdotisa se hundió en un remolino de recuerdos.

'_Nació en una familia muy modesta dueña de un templo…' - Kikyou fue trasladada a un lugar extrañamente familiar, caminó por los jardines de la casa hasta que algo llamó su atención. – 'Ese árbol… ese árbol yo lo conozco' – Se dirigió hasta él pero antes de tocarlo otra cosa llamó su atención. _

"_Ahome ¿se lo dirás a InuYasha?" _

'_¿Ahome?' – ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué Ahome tendría que estar en el recuerdo del muchacho? Kikyou se acercó hasta la terraza de la casa y vio que ahí paseaban una joven cargando a un bebé y una mujer. _

"_No mamá… es mejor dejar las cosas como están" _

"_Algún día el pequeño tendrá que saber" _

_Kikyou se acercó hasta que pisó la terraza profundamente curiosa por saber de qué estaban hablando y por qué Ahome estaba en los recuerdos inconscientes del chico. Apresuró el paso hasta que las alcanzó, al ver al pequeño fue tal su sorpresa que casi vuelve a la realidad. – 'No puede ser… es el muchacho, el chico que acompaña a Ahome ¿Por qué?' _

"_¿Qué pasa Mamoru? ¿Tienes hambre bebé?" – El niño abre unos enormes ojos dorados. _

"_¿Quién lo diría? Tan parecido a InuYasha…" _

_Kikyou se estremeció, sintió un poderoso mareo y cuando abrió los ojos las mujeres y el pequeño no estaban. De los cerezos caían pétalos bañando el suelo de un color rosa. Ahora sentados en el borde de la terraza estaban un chico de unos cuatro años con su madre. _

"_¿Y que pasó con InuYasha?" _

"_Bueno ambos tuvieron que prender a soportarse pues Ahome necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y que pudiera rescatar los fragmentos e InuYasha necesitaba a alguien que lo guiara y como ella podía sentir y ver los fragmentos a mucha distancia eran el complemento perfecto" _

"_Pero aun así él intentó matarla" _

"_Bueno, solo al principio pero gracias a la ayuda del conjuro del collar de perlas negras que la anciana Kaede le colocó al InuYasha él no le podía hacer daño porque cada vez que ella decía '¡abajo!' InuYasha se clavaba en el piso" _

"_Jahahahaha"_

_Kikyou cerró los ojos casi no pudiendo soportar la situación y al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró en el mismo lugar con un chico de unos seis años. _

"_El abuelo esta muy enfermo ¿se va a morir?" - Su madre se sienta a su lado muy triste pero simulando estar bien. _

"_No digas esas cosas, el abuelo se va a mejorar" _

"_Eso espero… mami, si el abuelo es el papá de la abuela ¿Dónde esta el abuelo?"_

"_¿Mi papá?… bueno él murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era muy niña"_

"_¿Y mi papá también?" – Kikyou notó como Ahome tembló. _

"_Tu papá… nunca habías preguntado por él" – El niño se entristece al ver que su madre se va sin responderle._

'_Ahora que su abuelo esta muy enfermo a Mamoru le afloró la necesidad de saber sobre su origen ¿sería que el abuelo era la única imagen paterna que él tiene? Y Ahome no le quiere decir la verdad ¿Por qué?' - Ahora el escenario vuelve a cambiar y Kikyou se encuentra dentro de la casa viendo una pelea entre Ahome y un adolescente. _

"_¡Sota!" _

"_¡¿Qué quieres!" – El joven se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta. _

"_No debes irte ¿Quién cuidará de…?" _

"_Ese no es mi problema" – El joven se voltea para encarar a la mujer. _

"_Sabes que yo trabajo y no puedo hacerme cargo de él por las tardes, necesito tu ayuda ahora…" – Pero Ahome fue interrumpida por Sota. _

"_¿Entonces para qué lo tuviste? Mejor dile a su padre que se haga responsable porque yo también tengo una vida" – Seguido de eso se va dando un portazo que estremece toda la casa. _

_Ahome se dejó caer de rodillas. _

"_Justo ahora" – Susurró. _

"_Mamá, si quieres yo me puedo cuidar solo" – Un niño de unos ocho años aparece por el umbral del pasillo, ahora tiene el cabello gris y sus orejas son puntiagudas al igual que sus colmillos y garras. _

"_¿Estabas escuchando?" – Se sorprende y se limpia rápido las lagrimas. – "Sé que te puedes cuidar solo pero… hoy necesito que alguien se quede contigo" _

"_¿Es por mi enfermedad?" – El niño se entristece._

'_Ya veo, el niño sufre ciertas transformaciones por tener sangre de monstruo… pobre de él que tiene que vivir con ese calvario' – Kikyou recordó el tiempo en que InuYasha le contó todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por ser un híbrido entre hombres. _

"_Mami ¿Por qué tío Sota dijo que fueras a buscar a papá? El esta muerto ¿cierto?" – El niño la miró inquisidoramente. _

"_Nunca te dije que estuviera muerto… No está muerto pero está muy lejos de aquí… yo me quedaré contigo" _

"_¿Y mi papá es como InuYasha?" - Kikyou nota la sorpresa en el rostro de Ahome._

"_S-si, es como él"_

"_¿Cuándo lo vamos a ir a buscar para que me conozca y pueda decirles a mis compañeros que si tengo papá?" _

"_Pero si tienes papá, es solo que… está muy lejos y… ya no sé donde vive" _

_Kikyou se entristeció tanto al ver esa escena que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por entrar y decirle al niño que su papá esta vivo y que lo quiere conocer… por otra parte un deseo enorme por abofetear a Ahome creció en ella – '¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan considerada? Siempre pensó en los demás antes que en ella pero le está acarreando ese mismo dolor a su hijo'._

_La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban en la cocina. _

"_Gracias mi amor" – Ahome sostiene temblorosa y a punto de llorar una tarjeta que dice 'Feliz día Papá' _

"_Ahora comprendo lo mucho que has hecho por mi, has sido mi mamá y papá y cuando sea grande quiero ser igual de esforzado como lo eres tu" _

"_Claro que lo serás amor" _

"_¿Ya te vas al trabajo?"_

"_Si, pero hoy volveré mas temprano" – La mujer le regala una sonrisa entre lagrimas y guarda esa tarjeta en la cartera. _

_La escena vuelve a cambiar y ahora Mamoru (de doce años aparentemente) esta en una escuela de artes marciales. Es el mejor de la clase aunque sea uno de los más bajitos y mas jóvenes. El sensei lo felicita y le dice que su madre lo esta esperando afuera. El niño corre feliz hasta la entrada. _

"_Mamá que bueno que viniste ¿viste como le gané a ese veterano?" _

"_Si, lo vi y estoy orgullosa de que puedas canalizar tu fuerza y espero que no le hagas daño a nadie por diversión" _

"_No mama, el sensei me ha enseñado muchísimo sobre la disciplina" – El chico se detiene y su mamá también – "¿Sabes? En la escuela nos están enseñando la historia antigua y hablaron de la famosa perla de Shikon y de la guerra entre los monstruos y humanos por intentar poseerla" _

_Kikyou nota que Ahome se pone algo nerviosa. _

"_Que bueno que te enseñen esas cosas" _

"_Si y también habla de un grupo de viajeros que tratan de reunir los fragmentos de esa perla dispersos por toda la región ¿Qué te parece? Es muy parecido a las historias que me cuentas por las noches" _

"_Ohh me pillaste. Si, de ahí saqué la historia" – Ahome se rió con nerviosismo. _

"_Pero no te preocupes mamá, me gusta mas como tu me cuentas que como enseñan en la escuela" _

"_Me alegro aunque prefiero que a la hora de los exámenes tomes en cuenta lo que te enseñan en clases"_

"_Claro que si" _

_Ahora Kikyou es trasladada rápidamente por otros recuerdos más crudos de su vida adolescente. – 'Ha tenido cambios bruscos de temperamento los que han ocasionado que lo expulsen de las escuelas… su madre intenta calmarlo pero su conducta es muy bipolar, pasa por profundas depresiones al verse solo ya que su madre y abuela trabajan y Sota se dedica a su vida. Está solo y eso lo hace pensar demasiado'. _

_Kikyou ahora está en un establecimiento educacional muy cerca de donde Mamoru comiera a sentirse mal. Está con su novia. _

"_¡Eres un monstruo!" – Grita una joven muy hermosa al ver como al chico sufre una transformación anormal. _

"_N-no no soy ningún monstruo ¡No soy ningún monstruo!" – Mientras que su cabello seguía aclarándose y sus orejas y colmillos se volvían puntiagudos. _

'_En la segundaria se ha esparcido el rumor que él es un chico muy extraño y que de vez en cuando afloran incontrolables conductas agresivas hacia los demás'. - Un grupo de estudiantes abusivos están golpeándolo y pateándolo en un rincón alejado de la vista de los maestros. _

"_¿Qué es un monstruo? Aquí lo único que veo es una gallina" – Dice un chico robusto pateándolo._

_Mamoru se ve muy lastimado, aunque intenta defenderse está muy cansado y deprimido como para sostener una lucha por lo que los abusivos siguen golpeándolo. _

"_¿Te crees una bestia? Jajajaja" – Los demás siguen pateándolo en el suelo. _

_De pronto el joven se levanta completamente repuesto como si nunca le hubiesen dado una paliza y los comienza a golpear con una brutalidad que atrajo a todos los demás estudiantes de la segundaria y a los maestros. _

_Kikyou es trasladada a la rectoría. _

"_Usted comprenderá Sra. Higurashi que no puedo dejar pasar un comportamiento similar. Su hijo se ha caracterizado por tener cambios de actitud sumamente extraños… le recomiendo que lo lleve con un psicólogo" – La mujer solo mira a su hijo que tiene magulladuras en el rostro y su ropa rasgada con comprensión mientras que recibía la expulsión del establecimiento. _

_Kikyou camina hacia atrás dispuesta a irse, ya tenía muchas cosas claras. Pero algo hizo que volteara y cuando lo hizo estaba ahora oscuro. Ahora el joven tiene dieciséis años y muy silenciosamente baja la escalera para escuchar una conversación en el salón entre su madre y su abuela. _

"_Sinceramente ya es algo que no podemos seguir ocultando, últimamente me ha hecho preguntas con respecto a su padre o ha encontrado algunos objetos en tu habitación" – Mencionó la abuela. _

"_Lo sé mamá ¿pero qué le puedo decir? ¿Que su padre está quinientos años en el pasado y que es una bestia?" _

"_No mi amor… no de esa manera. Tu hijo es una persona comprensiva, de seguro podrá comprender que ustedes terminaron mal y que su padre no sabe que existe" _

"_No sé" – Ahome bajó el rostro tratando de encontrar alguna razón para negarse. _

"_Ahome, el es un chico muy perceptivo y pasaste toda su infancia contándole las historias del pasado… él ya sabe muchas cosas ¿Por qué no le cuentas que tu ayudaste a salvar la perla de Shikon en el pasado y salvaste el futuro?" _

"_Porque seguramente querrá conocerlo" – Finalmente dijo lo que tanto le aquejaba. _

"_¿Y que hay de malo en eso? Tienes la perla de Shikon en tus manos, es solo cuestión de decidirte y listo" _

"_En diecisiete años pasan muchas cosas, probablemente está muerto o… haya formado su propia familia al lado de Kikyou" – Kikyou se sintió mal al escuchar ese comentario. _

"_Mira, si yo hubiese sido tan pesimista como lo eres tú hija, jamás te hubiese dejado ir al pasado a ayudarlos pero yo sé cuando el destino llama y si no lo haces tú… entonces mas adelante será demasiado tarde" _

"_¿Qué hay de malo con que yo lo críe?" _

"_Eso no tiene nada de malo pero tampoco es justo que InuYasha no sepa que tiene un hijo" _

"_Te equivocas, él prefirió estar con Kikyou y a mi me envió a esta época de la manera mas cruel… InuYasha creyó que no me daría cuenta de lo que me hizo… creyó que esa pócima me haría olvidar para siempre, sé muy bien que él no quiere saber de mi y menos de un hijo"_

"_Pero no abusó de ti" _

"_Sé que no… pero aun así tengo ese resentimiento. Lo planeó todo para no tener que sentirse culpable… según él yo estoy aquí tranquila llevando una vida normal" _

"_Insisto que si la perla volvió a ti es por alguna razón importante, tal vez se dio cuenta que cometió un error" _

'_La perla llegó hasta Ahome ¿hace cuanto tiempo que la tiene? Y si la tiene ¿Por qué no ha llevado a su hijo a conocer a InuYasha? Esto está mas que claro… todos tenemos un grado de culpa en esta historia y el único muro que impide que ellos estén juntos sin remordimientos… soy yo'._

_La imagen vuelve a cambiar pero aun así todo sigue oscuro. El joven se introduce en la habitación de su madre. Siempre se sentía extraño al entrar ahí, era esa atmósfera llena de paz, fresca como la brisa. Su madre dormía pero él desde hace mucho tiempo que no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía una inquietud. _

_De pronto vio un brillo que provenía del escritorio de su madre y con mucha cautela se acercó descubriendo un pequeño cofre. Lo abrió y al hacerlo el brillo inundó la habitación causando que su madre despertara. Mamoru arrancó, bajó por las escaleras seguido por su madre. _

"_¡Mamoru no debes tocar eso!" – El chico llegó hasta el poso devora huesos. _

"_¡Me mentiste, me dijiste que mi papá estaba perdido!" – Estaba muy dolido y al borde de la desesperación. De todos los seres en el mundo nunca creyó que su madre pudiera hacerle algo así. _

"_Y lo está" _

"_¡Él no sabe que existo y me ocultaste la única manera de conocerlo todo para que tú no lo tengas que ver!" – Estaba completamente decidido, se subió hasta el borde del poso. _

"_No… ¡Mamoru no lo hagas!" _

"_Siempre te lo he dicho y siempre te lo diré gracias por hacerte cargo de mi y ser mi padre y madre… pero para mi siempre será importante saber porque él no esta aquí conmigo"_

"_¡Yo te lo diré! No lo hagas" – El chico negó con la cabeza. _

"_Quiero saber la verdad de una vez y por todas" - La perla volvió a brillar en las manos del joven y este se lanzó por el poso devora huesos. _

'_Desde entonces la vida de ese joven cambió, de alguna manera se sintió feliz por saber que todas las historias que le contaban cuando niño fueron verdaderas y se sintió muy orgulloso de saber que su mamá fue una heroína ¿pero como poder creer que su padre pudiera ser tan desconsiderado si su madre lo describía como una persona tan buena y valiente? ¿Cómo poder creer que la mandó de vuelta al futuro de esa manera solo para facilitar la situación de tener que elegir? No podía hacer sido tan cobarde ¿o si? Tenia que saber la verdad y la mejor forma era enterarse por fuentes cercanas'. _

'_Fue así como llegó diecisiete años atrás antes que todo el calvario ocurriera… o por lo menos lo suficientemente temprano para poder hacer algo o cambiar su futuro'. _

'_Encontró a Ahome tan mal que quiso ayudarla, lo primero que hizo fue salvarla de un accidente que podría haberle provocado la perdida de su bebé en el futuro, luego la salvó de una marca que hasta el día de hoy en el futuro aun tenia en el brazo cuando quiso quitarse la vida con una navaja. Ahora solo faltaba hacerle llegar la perla de Shikon y obligarla a ir al pasado a reclamar sus derechos'. _

_Así comenzó la aventura de Mamoru en el sengoku… _

Para cuando Kikyou abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad estaba abrazada del muchacho, este tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo recostó ahí mismo mientras que ella solo se quedó de rodillas a su lado.

"Así que por eso viniste… querías entender como un hombre tan heroico pudo deshacerse de la persona mas importante para él después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos… viniste hacia acá con el animo de encontrarme pues me echaste toda la culpa de las malas decisiones de InuYasha, querías que me apartara de ellos para… para que tu futuro sea distinto. Aun no entiendo cómo Ahome con el tiempo pudo volverse tan cobarde pero debo entender que lo que le hizo InuYasha no fue algo de menor importancia, fue un acto vil ¿tanto odio puedo engendrar en las personas?"

"Hermana ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Kaede mira todo el daño que he hecho" – Le mostró al joven quien dormía placidamente.

"No es tu culpa Kikyou"

"No, te equivocas, yo me empeñé en seguir en este mundo cuando mi tiempo había pasado… de seguro si no hubiera vuelto la guerra con Naraku habría terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero yo llegué con el deseo de vengarme y descargué todo mi odio y frustración hacia Ahome… siendo que ella tuvo la buena fe de reparar su error y encontrar los fragmentos de una perla que accidentalmente ella destruyó… la hice sufrir y le refregué la culpa en la cara cada vez que InuYasha estuvo en peligro… obstinada en seguir en este mundo para acabar yo misma con Naraku. Reconozco que ayudé muchas veces a Ahome cuando estaba en problemas pero también debo admitir que ella me ayudó mucho mas pues me hizo comprender que con el odio no se lleva a nada, me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que solo fuimos marionetas controladas por Naraku y finalmente pude perdonarlo y perdonarme a mi misma"

"Pero no pediste volver"

"¿No te das cuenta? Volví solo porque mi odio me mantuvo aquí… volví por las razones equivocadas. Y cuando al fin me quise ir, de nuevo estaba aquí… Lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno… Todo lo que nace muere y lo que muere renace… ¿no lo entiendes? Todo lo que no pude ser lo veo proyectado en Ahome y en vez de comprender eso la vi como mi enemigo, en vez de darle una oportunidad la sentencié a sufrir por amor. Somos las mismas almas, el mismo corazón el mismo amor… pero distintos destinos"

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó Kaede al ver que Kikyou se levantaba.

"Voy a hacer lo que desde un principio debí hacer" – Tomó la perla de Shikón, caminó hasta donde dejó su arma y la tomó – "Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi Kaede, nunca lo olvidaré"

De los ojos de la anciana cayeron lágrimas y solo con un ambiguo gesto de despedida Kikyou se marchó.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor_

_debo empezar por aceptarme como soy _

_Y es por mi que quiero ser mejor para ti._

_Si estoy mal, si hoy yo que no dejara de sufrir_

_Y es así que aunque vuelva a caer en el mismo lugar me podría levantar…_

_Caminar junto a ti_

_Defenderte a morir_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"¡¿Hasta cuando va a estar ahí!" – Exclamó furiosa Sango.

"Hasta que comprendas que nos dijeron que nos quedáramos en el mismo lugar" – Le respondió quedamente.

"Usted no es nadie para hablarme de esa manera ¿se olvida que no somos nada?"

"Por supuesto que no se me olvida que eres una jovencita muy terca que solo ve lo que quiere ver"

"¡Que ha dicho!"

"Lo que escuchaste Sango" – Sango ahora estaba indignada.

"Hágase a un lado"

"No"

"Entonces lo derribaré porque prefiero estar en cualquier lugar menos con usted"

"Pues te comunico que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente" – Sango ahora estaba mas que sorprendida por esa actitud del monje, juraría que en otro tiempo la hubiese dejado ir.

"Se lo advertí" – Sango se lanzó contra el monje aunque no le gustaba la idea de pelear con él.

Sango iba directo a darle un puñetazo creyendo que con eso el monje se asustaría y se haría a un lado pero se sorprendió pues él recibió el golpe sin chistar. Sango quedó estática muy sorprendida pero reaccionó tarde para darle el otro pues Miroku esta vez le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y se la dobló. La muchacha en un movimiento espectacular le dio una patada que lo derribó. Cuando ella vio el camino libre se dispuso a seguir pero él la tomó de un pie y la derribó también. Rodaron por el pasto aun peleando cuerpo a cuerpo respondiéndose mutuamente cada golpe.

"¿Estas contenta ahora?"

"¡Poco hombre!"

"¿A si? ¡Poca mujer!" – Sango quedó sobre él y le propinó muchos golpes en el rostro que Miroku resistió. él deslizó su mano hasta el trasero de ella y lo agarró fuertemente cosa que descolocó a Sango. Miroku aprovechó de voltearse.

De los ojos de Sango salían lágrimas de dolor.

"Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" – Y ella hizo lo propio con el monje causando que este se sorprendiera. Sango volvió a bolearse. – "¿Cree que puede aprovecharse de la situación para tocarme?" – Volvió a golpearlo donde pudo, pero un golpe en su costado la hizo caer y retorcerse de dolor.

"Te estas pasando" – Miroku aparentó estar enojado pero de vez en cuando se le salía la risa lo que hacia que ella perdiera la cabeza de rabia.

"¡Y usted se ha pasado miles de veces!" – Sango ahora estaba furiosa.

Sango se puso de pie como pudo pero sin que ella lo pudiera evitar fue envestida por Miroku.

"Crees que eres fuerte sin embargo solo eres una gatita rabiosa" – Y la selló con un beso.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_A veces fui…_

_Un dictador y un tirano incapaz de preguntar como estas_

_Hay tantas cosas que a ti te frustraron y a veces también_

_tuve detalles que nunca olvidaste y que te hicieron un bien_

_Y ahora recuerdo…_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Después de que Kohaku le contara lo mismo que Mamoru le contó a él la anciana Kaede quedó muy pensativa.

"Es curioso que lo menciones, y tienes razón" – Kaede observó el cabello grisáceo del chico y sus orejas que ahora eran puntiagudas al igual que las unas de sus manos y pies.

"Si" – Kohaku estaba asombrado por el cambio físico que trascurrió en los últimos minutos.

"De seguro es un cambio que ocurre de vez en cuando… tal vez a cualquier hora del día"

En ese momento el chico comienza a levantarse sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Kaede se alejó un poco e interpuso un pergamino por sea caso el chico tuviera intenciones de hacerle daño.

"¿Estas bien?" – Kohaku se acercó junto con Kirara para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"¿Donde esta Kikyou?" – Miró hacia todos lados pero ella no estaba.

"Se fue" – Dijo recelosamente la anciana.

"¿Y la perla?" – El chico se revisó en todas partes preocupado.

"Se la llevó" – Le informó Kohaku.

"¡Rayos!" – Se maldijo ¿Ahora que le iba a decir a Ahome?

Recordó aquel sueño que tuvo donde recorrió todos los pasajes mentales de Kikyou, seguramente ella hizo lo mismo con su mente. Recorrió etapas de niñez de Kikyou y cuando conoció a InuYasha… también vio a Onigumo antes de ser Naraku… lo felices que fueron Kikyou e InuYasha antes que Naraku los engañara haciéndoles ser enemigos mutuos. También la vio morir y revivir cincuenta años después y pudo compartir el deseo de venganza…

En conclusión, se sintió mal por juzgarla sin conocerla previamente. Ignoró su sufrimiento y ahora que lo comprendió ella ya no estaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

La Luna estaba en su punto máximo.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor_

_debo empezar por aceptarme como soy _

_y es por mi que quiero ser mejor para ti_

_Si estoy mal, si hoy yo que no dejara de sufrir_

_Y es así que aunque vuelva a caer en el mismo lugar me podría levantar…_

_Caminar junto a ti_

_Defenderte a morir_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Sango cayó en el embrujo de aquel beso y después de un rato se separaron, ella estaba sonrojadísima. El monje se puso de pie sin decir palabra y le ofreció la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Miroku se sacudió la ropa sin siquiera mirarla cosa que disgustó a Sango pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa…

"¡Si! Aunque eres poco femenina cumples con los requisitos… además eres mas interesante que cualquier otra joven" – Sango quedó profundamente descolocada pero la mano audaz de el monje en su nalga la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Si, que considerado" – Respondió entre dientes al tiempo que le daba un feroz puñetazo por atrevido.

Poco después de ese suceso en el que Sango terminó indignada y Miroku muy feliz llegó Shippou con la caballería.

"¡Demonios! ¿No habían quedado en lanzar una bengala?" – El kitzune estaba al borde de la histeria.

Sango no respondió, solo se subió a la bestia. En tanto Miroku se subió a la suya con la sonrisa a flor de piel.

"Oigan ¿Pero que les pasó a los dos?" – Preguntó al verlos con rasguños y moretones algunos aun ensangrentados en el caso del monje. Pero el pobre kitzune no recibió respuesta.

"¿Y que pasó con el anciano Myouga?" – Preguntó Miroku antes de emprender el viaje.

"Volvió a huir ¬¬"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor_

_Empezar…_

_Debo empezar por aceptarme como soy _

_Y es por mí…_

_Y es por mí que quiero ser mejor para ti_

_Si estoy mal…_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Estamos llegando" – Informó InuYasha.

"Lo sé" "_Algo sucede porque la perla de Shikon no está ahí_"

InuYasha detuvo la marcha. Su corazón latía rápidamente, le daba miedo llegar a ese lugar y tener que encontrarse con Kikyou y el muchacho. Por su parte Ahome solo estaba concentrada en saber lo que pasaba.

"¡Ahí están!" – Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron solo tres siluetas.

Ahome corrió hasta Mamoru pero antes de llegar todos sintieron una poderosa esencia. Frente a Ahome apareció la figura fantasmal de Kikyou, transparente y de apariencia acuosa.

"…_Lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno… todo lo que nace muere y lo que muere renace…_" – De entre las manos de la sacerdotisa apareció la perla de Shikon y esta fue flotando lentamente hasta las manos de Ahome. – "…_No voy a dejar que cometas el mas grande error de tu vida y de la vida de todos…_" – Mamoru bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

"Kikyou…" – Pronunció InuYasha sabiendo lo que esa figura significaba.

"…_InuYasha ahora es tú responsabilidad recuperar lo que perdiste_…" – Aunque Kikyou lo mirara con reproche sabia que se sentía feliz de emprender el viaje ancestral.

Solo hasta entonces Ahome se percató del cambio de apariencia de Mamoru.

"Kikyou… siento juzgarte de esa manera, no te conocía y te vi culpable de mis desgracias… ahora sé que todos tenemos en parte la culpa y es nuestro deber hacer las cosas bien… por el bien del futuro" – Kikyou solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

"…_Mi mas grande deseo se cumplió ¿Harás realidad el tuyo Ahome?..._" – Sin previo aviso Kikyou desaparece antes que Ahome pudiera responder.

Ahora estaban los tres cara a cara InuYasha al lado de Ahome -quien estaba vestida con la yukata roja de InuYasha acomodada de la mima manera que cuando lucharon con el ermitaño- y frente a ellos Mamoru.

"¿Es verdad…?" – Aunque Ahome ya sabia desde que llegó que era verdad. Mamoru dio unos pasos al frente dejándose ver bien. Ahome se asustó mucho mas al ver el cambio de aspecto.

"Vine a… descubrir por qué crecí sin un padre" – El muchacho miró a InuYasha quien se sintió profundamente avergonzado. Luego miró a Ahome y esta bajó la cabeza. – "No es que me haya hecho falta uno, no fue indispensable ya que con mi madre tuve todo lo que podría desear. Pero también había mucho de mi que no entendía ¿Por qué me tenia que transformar? ¿Por qué mi mamá a veces lloraba al verme?" – Contempló sus garras.

"Seguramente en ti vio la copia exacta de InuYasha" – Le respondió Ahome igual de triste y es que ella en una situación similar probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Tal vez… ahora sea mejor pensar" – Interrumpió InuYasha.

"¡Claro para eso si piensas! Pero para dejar a mi mamá con un crío no necesitaste tiempo" – Le reprochó indignado Mamoru ya que hace tiempo tenia esa rabia contenida.

"¡Que has dicho! Pues para tener un hijo como tú preferiría quedarme aquí" – Si pensaba ofenderlo se equivocó.

"Pues si tanto te crees mejor ¿Por qué no me educaste? ¡Ahora asume!" –

Pero la única que terminó ofendida fue Ahome.

"Abajo ¡Abajo! ABAJO" – InuYasha quedó enterrado – "¡Pues si prefieres quedarte hazlo!"

Ahome se marchó. Para cuando InuYasha pudo levantarse tenia al joven Mamoru muy cerca suyo en cuclillas mirándolo despectivamente.

"No puedo creer que seas mi padre"

"¡Calla mocoso!" – Intentó agarrarlo pero se escuchó de la lejanía un '¡Abajo!' y volvió a comer tierra.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Si estoy mal, si hoy yo que no dejara de sufrir_

_Y es así…_

_Y es así que aunque vuelva a caer en el mismo lugar me podría levantar_

_Caminar junto a ti_

_Defenderte a morir_

_A veces fui. _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**A veces fui" Aleks Syntek **

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Hola! Finalmente actualicé esta historia… pronto viene el final y espero que les haya gustado. Me alegro mucho por haber recibido sus comentarios y de gente nueva que recientemente ha leído mi historia realmente me siento feliz por esta historia… aunque no se si haga una nueva ya que hasta el momento tengo muchas por toda la Web. Pero si ustedes me apoyan estoy segura que se me recargaran las baterías .

Ya tengo algo escrito y se trata mas o menos de policías y ladrones ¿Qué les parece? Y su nombre es "Mi Perfecto Bandido". Humor, inocencia, mucho romance y muchas aventuras, aparte de una apuesta entre Ahome, Sango y Rin. Jejeje

Bueno ahora me despido reiterando mis agradecimientos a los lectores que me mandan comentarios ¿y a los que no? Pues ¿qué esperan?

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**07 – Feb - 2006**


	11. El Poder de un Deseo

**_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_No me lo pidas… voy a quedarme esta vez_

_Si aunque no quiera sigues clavada en mi piel,_

_No me lo digas que ya nada falta regresé_

_A darte un beso por todo lo que no fue._

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

(Capitulo 11)

**EL PODER DE UN DESEO **

Llegó el amanecer para Sengoku y las aves comenzaban con su canto melodioso que invitaba a la naturaleza a despertar así como a los animales del bosque.

"Así que eres mi hijo…"

"Digamos… que si" – Ahome y Mamoru conversaban tímidamente comparada con veces anteriores, ahora que Ahome sabia la verdad se sentía bastante extraña. Bajó su cabeza hasta que llegó a su vientre.

"_Te tengo ante mis ojos… serás la viva copia de tu padre_" "Que locura ¿hiciste todo esto para tratar de reunirnos a mi y a InuYasha?"

"No, solo quería conocer a mi padre, saber de él por mí mismo y comparar si mi mamá tenia razón cuando lo nombraba"

"¿Hablaba muy mal de él?"

"No, siempre cuando se refería a él le brillaban los ojos… como si estuviera reviviendo el pasado en los recuerdos y en cierta forma me siento un poco culpable por quitarle la oportunidad de seguir con su adolescencia"

"No digas eso yo en su lugar preferiría mil veces que nacieras… y mas si es de InuYasha" – Le susurró bien cercano al oído del joven ya que el hanyou estaba a pocos metros de ahí amurrado.

"Me alegra saber eso" – Por primera vez se sintió afortunado de haber nacido. – "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Mmmm… no lo sé" – Miró la perla que descansaba en sus manos – "Supongo que volver a mi época y hacerme cargo de este bebé que resultará ser un joven muy guapo cuando crezca" – A ese comentario el joven se sonrojó – "_hay me siento tan incomoda… y pensar que había visto a Mamoru como una buena opción para suplir a InuYasha cuando volviera…_"

"Yo aun no lo sé, tengo muchas ganas de volver porque estoy preocupado por la salud de mi madre ya que le hice pasar el susto de su vida… pero por otro lado me gustaría quedarme porque pienso que todos ustedes son geniales y no me gustaría volver y encontrarme solo de nuevo"

"Entiendo, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, esta es mi vida y si fuera por mí me quedaría para siempre pero tengo a mi familia y tengo también otra vida… supongo que no importa el lugar si no mas bien la compañía"

"Pero hay que sacrificar muchas cosas para salir adelante… eso fue lo que decía mi mamá"

"¿Has pensado que tu visita a este tiempo podría afectar el futuro? me refiero a que podría afectar tu futuro"

"No sé ¿Qué podría pasar?"

"No sé, tal vez… al llegar ahí podrías encontrar todo distinto y te confundirías"

"¿Tu crees?" – Al muchacho se le iluminó la mirada – "Seria fantástico si pude manipular el pasado para tener un futuro distinto… tal vez sea mas feliz"

"¿No eras feliz?" – A ese comentario Mamoru se sintió desagradecido con su familia ya que no lo pasó nada mal.

"No es tanto eso, mas bien era solo ya que con esta cualidad que tengo de cambiar de apariencia no me hacia muy popular entre los demás niños de mi edad y mi mamá trabajaba mucho y me sentía solo"

"Lo siento" – Ahome bajó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué? De todos modos aun no te pasa así que podrías evitarlo… ¡Ah! Y te aprovecho de decir que odio la espinaca no importa como la hagas la odio igual" – Ahome rió por el comentario.

"Prometo no hacerte comer espinacas"

Cerca del medio día llegaron Miroku y compañía. Como siempre el monje con una sonrisa y Sango sumamente enojada. Cuando se vieron no pudieron evitar el abrazarse emotivamente.

"Gracias a dios que estas bien… gracias gracias" – La abrazaba Sango mientras que Shippou se colgaba en el hombro de la joven para abrazarla también.

"Me alegra que estés bien" – Se acercó el monje también a saludarla.

"Tuviste razón Miroku, siempre la tuviste" – El monje solo sonrió ante las palabras de Ahome. Luego vio como Mamoru avanzaba hacia el bosque.

"¿Y… qué pasó con la señorita Kikyou?" – Al escuchar esa pregunta Ahome meditó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras mas adecuadas.

"Al parecer se suicidó"

"¡¿Qué!" – Exclamaron sin poder creerlo. Ahome solo asintió lentamente y con pesar.

Sango entró a la cabaña y encontró a Kohaku durmiendo con Kirara y dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba bien.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Mamoru caminó hasta la orilla del bosque donde InuYasha meditaba.

"¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?" – Preguntó como si nada, como si el hombre que estaba sentado ahí no fuera nada importante en su vida sino mas bien se tratase de un hombre común que ha cometido un error.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a que ahora que sabes la verdad con respecto a Ahome no has hecho nada, estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le hiciste"

"Ya se las pedí ¿o crees que soy un bruto?"

"Si, y no solo bruto si no un animal. Si quieres que ella te perdone deberías demostrar que estas arrepentido y no aislarte como un cobarde"

"¡Ya vasta! ¿Quién te da el derecho de hablarme de esa forma?" – InuYasha gruñía encolerizado.

"¿Por qué?" – Lanzó una carcajada – "Porque gracias a ti estoy aquí… y así" – Buen punto, InuYasha no pudo responder.

"A-… mejor cállate" – Volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda al chico.

El joven notó que InuYasha estaba, a pesar de todo, triste.

"Aun te sientes culpable por todo lo que ha pasado con ella… con Kikyo" – No obtuvo respuesta pero vio como a InuYasha se le erizaron los cabellos. Mamoru respiró hondo y lo enfrentó – "Decidí venir a enfrentarla porque creí que era la culpable de que yo estuviera solo con mi madre" – El chico ahora estaba sentado al lado del hanyou – "Pero descubrí que ustedes se tuvieron un gran cariño en el pasado… que si no fuera por Naraku ustedes ahora estarían viejitos viviendo juntos y tu serias un humano gracias a los poderes de la perla… seguramente tendrías otros hijos y nietos" – InuYasha gruñó incomodo. – "Pero yo creo en el destino y sé que todo sucede por algo y el destino le dio una oportunidad a Kikyou en Ahome"

"Kikyou y Ahome no son la misma persona" – Habló mordaz.

"Sé que no, Ahome es todo lo que Kikyou le hubiese gustado ser. De eso me di cuenta cuando compartimos las mentes, y es por eso que antes la consideré como una enemiga… en cierta forma le tuvo envidia pero finalmente comprendió lo que esto significa"

"No hables de Kikyou como si la conocieras" – Habló dolorosamente.

"No la conozco y ya lo he dicho, pero la entiendo. No me di cuenta de cómo pasó pero de repente estaba en la mente de ella y me mostró todo su pasado y me di cuenta de sus sentimientos y pensamientos a cada momento, es por eso que siento el derecho de decirte que ella está bien y lo mejor de todo… está feliz" – InuYasha no respondió, solo infló la espalda – "Ella no te odia y menos te culpa de sus desgracias, déjala ir"

"¿Qué la deje ir? Ella ya se fue" – Contestó con desgano.

"No, no se irá hasta que dejes de retenerla con tu mente y tus pensamientos"

"¿Y que debo hacer según tu?"

"Ehh… eso no lo sé" – InuYasha cayó. – "Supongo que debes empezar por despedirla o… resignarte a que ella se fue y no volverá"

InuYasha volvió a suspirar. Pese a que no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie supo que este sería el momento preciso para aclarar todas sus dudas.

"¿A que has venido?"

"¿Yo? A conocer a mi padre y a los héroes de los que mamá hablaba en las historias"

"Héroes…" – Pronunció casi mecánicamente - "_Si_ _supiera la clase de héroe que soy… feh, soy un cobarde y lo peor de todo… un dependiente"_ "…Y después que harás"

"Volveré a casa, solo estoy esperando a que Ahome decida y me iré con ella"

"_Es verdad… Ahome se va… me pregunto cuando…_"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Despertar junto a vos y olvidar lo demás,_

_Que vuelva a oscurecer y volverte a mirar. _

_Quiero que me perdones si te hice esperar._

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"¡Ahh!… no lo puedo creer" – Exclamó anonadada Sango.

"¿Ven que tuve razón?" – Sango solo lo miró con resentimiento.

"Y al parecer Kohaku le tiene cariño" – Todos miraron al frente como Kohaku, Mamoru, Kirara y Shippou jugaban. De InuYasha aun no había señas.

"Si…" – La mirada de Ahome hacia él había cambiado…

"¿Y el monje?"

Miroku segundos antes estaba al lado de ellas pero ahora había desaparecido y ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta.

"Yo creo que fue a buscar a InuYasha" – Dijo la anciana Kaede llegando para sentarse al lado de ellas.

"Supongo que ahora que el monje no está me dirás porque están heridos y enojados" – Sango negó con la cabeza. – "¡No me digas que no! Noté un importante cambio entre ustedes y no me lo puedes negar" – Ahome la miró inquisidoramente.

Sango suspiró y se acomodó al lado de Ahome.

"El monje Miroku me encuentra poco femenina y es por eso que se alejaba de mi, en pocas palabras él ve que no soy débil ni ingenua como las otras jóvenes" – Pronunció con un nudo en la garganta.

"Machista ¬¬ ¿Y no quedaron en nada?"

"Bueno" – Sango se sonrojó – "…tuvimos una pelea…" – Ahome ya se imaginaba el origen de los golpes. – "nos golpeamos, yo le quería enseñar de lo que era capaz pero no sé como él lograba desconcentrarme… y luego me golpeó y me sorprendí mucho por ese acto…"

"Él sabe cual es tu punto débil" – Dijo la anciana Kaede pasivamente – "Él es tu punto débil"

"Pero aun así no tenia derecho a golpearte" – Protestó Ahome.

"Bueno, también lo provoqué… y no me golpeaba por maldad, estaba jugando"

"¿Jugando? oó"

"Ahhh…" – Suspiró la anciana – "Un hombre como el monje Miroku no dejará que una mujer sea mas lista. Tiene orgullo y de vez en cuando es bueno que te den una lección para que sepas que aun siendo hombre y mujer ambos son humanos y sienten por igual"

"Anciana Kaede ¿está del lado de Miroku?" – Ahome puso sus manos en la cintura profundamente molesta.

"No Ahome, tiene razón, por la fuerza no se resuelven los problemas"

"Por otro lado el monje quedó mucho mas herido que Sango" – Razonó la anciana.

"¿Y entonces de que te quejas Sango?"

"Es que… el monje me dijo que me aceptaba y… no puedo ocultar mi felicidad" – Sango estaba mucho mas roja ahora que recordaba el beso. Pero luego se entristeció. – "Pero no sé si estaba hablando enserio"

Ahome y la anciana cayeron.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

InuYasha intentaba meditar tranquilo ¿Sería esto bueno para su salud? ¿Desde cuando tomaba tanto tiempo tomar una decisión? Tal vez era porque ahora si que InuYasha pensaba en las consecuencias.

Sintió el suelo moverse al lado suyo.

"¿Es que nadie me puede dejar tranquilo?" – Refunfuñó malhumorado.

"Oye InuYasha no te vengo a reprochar… solo te quiero pedir un consejo ¿Cómo puedo conquistar a la señorita Ahome?"

"¿Qué has dicho?" – InuYasha se incorporó rápidamente y tomó a Miroku por el cuello.

"Solo bromeaba… No deberías pensar tanto"

InuYasha volvió a recostarse en el pasto. Miroku hizo lo mismo.

"Finalmente me decidí ¿para que quiero mas mujer? Sango lo tiene todo, es tierna, hogareña, consecuente con sus sentimientos, muy bella… haría lo que fuera para salvar a las personas que quiere… este es el momento ya que sé que no me esperará mas y cuando una mujer se decide nada la hace cambiar de opinión" – InuYasha pensó si estaría hablando de Sango en realidad.

"¿InuYasha has pensado lo que harás una vez que la señorita Ahome se vaya?"

"No"

"Ahh… Yo le propondré matrimonio a Sango y cuando nos cacemos viviremos juntos con Kohaku. Me pregunto si Sango será capaz de tener diez o veinte hijos… de todos modos nos queda toda una vida por delante, claro que la ausencia de la señorita Ahome se va a notar y es probable que Sango quede muy triste y ¿Shippou? Seguramente también vendrá con nosotros ¿y tu que harás?"

"No sé" – Aunque InuYasha pensó en todas y cada una de las palabras emitidas por el monje e intentó imaginar la vida sin Ahome y solo. Sintió un enorme vacío en el pecho.

Miroku habló durante varios largos minutos.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

_Del pacto que se quebró siempre algo va a quedar._

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos,_

_Juntos somos más que dos y eso no va a cambiar. _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Llegada la tarde Ahome no soportó más el sueño y decidió dormir definitivamente. Sabia según lo que Mamoru y Miroku le dijeron, InuYasha aun seguía por ahí ¿debería importarle después de todo lo que le admitió? Para que se engañaba, aunque ahora se sintiera tranquila interiormente no sabia si soportaría un futuro sin verlo.

"¿Le pedirás a InuYasha que te acompañe?" – Preguntó finalmente Sango pues no soportaba ver a su amiga tan pensativa. Además le asaltaba esa duda.

"No Sango, no le pediré mas… al menos sé que lo intenté, lo intentamos todos y no veo cambios"

"En cierta forma si yo perdiera a alguien importante por el bien de esa persona, aunque supiera que ella está feliz aun me sentiría triste por la ausencia… y seria bastante difícil decidir mi futuro sin tomarla en cuenta"

"Otra lección de vida ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti Sango? Aunque tengo amigas en mi época ninguna se asemeja a ti, tu sabes como soy y no tengo para qué mentirte"

"Siento lo mismo, nunca podré olvidarte y no creo que pueda reponerme si te vas"

"Pero en cambio tu tienes al monje Miroku"

"No, el nunca dejará de ser un libidinoso y tal vez nuestra relación no funcione por mucho tiempo. Tengo a Kohaku pero estoy segura que él siente lo mismo que yo, Mamoru es el único amigo que ha tenido desde que fue revivido y todas nuestras amistades murieron, InuYasha podría querer irse contigo y nos quedaríamos solos"

"Si pudiera me los llevaría a todos conmigo"

"Y si yo pudiera me llevaría a todos contigo" – Ambas rieron. – "Disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda juntas"

"Si"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Señor Sesshomaru, ese joven se parece mucho a al señor InuYasha"

"Son como dos gotas de agua" – Reflexionó en voz alta Rin quien se sorprendió demaciado por el parecido.

"¡Señor Sesshomaru!" – Demasiado tarde el yukai se había adelantado.

En la entrada de la casa de la anciana Kaede InuYasha estaba recostado. A su lado Mamoru y el monje Miroku también dormían ya que dentro de la casa no tenían suficiente lugar. De pronto InuYasha se incorpora despertando a los demás.

InuYasha olfateó el aroma y gruñó. Adelantó el paso hacia el lugar de donde viene ese olor.

"Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me encontré con la sacerdotisa y me dijo que querría verte ahora en el árbol"

"_¿Kikyou quiere verme ahora? ¿Será una trampa?_" – Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para irse y sin esperar mas InuYasha se apuró para llegar hasta el árbol.

Mamoru también corrió pero para alcanzar al yukai antes que se reuniera con sus seguidores. Al alcanzarlo el yukai no dijo nada, solo lo miró con desprecio.

"Gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesité"

"Yo no te he ayudado"

"Sé que no fue exactamente su intención pero me ayudó mucho, créame" – Mamoru se inclinó en señal de respeto. – "Por eso le agradezco"

De entre los arbustos Rin y Yaken se dejaron ver y Mamoru los reconoció como la niña y el Yukai sapo que acompañan a Sesshomaru en su viaje incierto por las tierras que pertenecieron a su padre.

Sesshomaru pasó a Mamoru y se fue con Rin y Yaken por el sendero que aleja el pueblo.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

InuYasha pasó cautelosamente cerca del poso devora huesos y llegó hasta el árbol sagrado donde estuvo dormido por cincuenta años. Ahí el fantasma de Kikyou estaba apoyado mirando hacia algún lugar. InuYasha se acercó con miedo pero con la decisión tomada.

"Me estabas esperando… para despedirte ¿no es así?" – Kikyou solo lo miró con su rostro pálido y cabello suelto derramándose sobre sus hombros y espalda. – "Siento que nuestra historia haya llegado a su fin pero quiero que comprendas que si eres feliz yo también lo soy, es por eso que quiero que te vayas"

"…_Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres…_" – InuYasha titubeó por unos momentos ¿A caso se había arrepentido y ahora quería quedarse? No… eso es poco probable.

"Si, puedes marcharte porque ya no dependo de ti"

"…_Prométeme que te cuidarás y que esta vez defenderás lo que quieres…_"

"¿Lo dices por…?"

"…_Promételo…_"

"Lo prometo" – Kikyou medio sonrió aliviada.

"…_Ahora me voy a emprender un viaje que he pospuesto por cincuenta años, mi deuda está saldada…_" – Kikyou se fue desvaneciendo conforme el sol se perdía por el horizonte.

"Buen viaje… Kikyou" – No sabia por que pero lejos de sentirse triste se sintió liviano, como si se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima… tal vez la culpa.

La figura de Kikyou desapareció dejando algunas esferas flotando en el aire.

"¿Qué es eso? Son almas"

Las esferas luminosas comenzaron a flotar y deslizarse con ligereza por los aires, InuYasha las siguió y se dio cuenta que se dirigían hasta la cabaña donde Ahome duerme.

"Pero si son almas" – Advirtió Miroku quien también las vio deslizarse preocupado.

Las almas se hicieron espacio entre Mamoru y Miroku para pasar por la puerta. InuYasha inmediatamente llegó y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Las siguió hasta que se posaron sobre Ahome y se introdujeron en ella.

"Son las almas que la señorita Kikyou conservaba de Ahome" – InuYasha asintió viendo como Ahome seguía durmiendo. Solo Kirara despertó con el ruido.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_No me lo pidas… voy a quedarme esta vez_

_Cuando me cuidas, tu cama me hace tan bien_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**A la mañana siguiente. **

"Ya tomé la decisión, nos vamos al anochecer" – Mamoru se entristeció al igual que todos, solo que este al escucharlo huyó presumiblemente a contarle a InuYasha.

Ahome estaba haciendo su bolso cuando Sango entró sombría para ayudarla.

"¿Qué te ha hecho tomar esta decisión?"

"No lo sé, anoche soñé con Kikyou y no quiero sentirme culpable de su muerte"

"No lo eres…"

"Pero aun así lo siento, todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa y no quiero hacer mas daño" – Ahome tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Te comprendo y apoyo tu decisión" – Sango se revisó a si misma y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una daga. – "Ten. Para que nunca me olvides" – Ahome la aceptó con mucha tristeza y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. Ambas se abrazaron.

"Al parecer Ahome está decidida ¡La voy a extrañar mucho!" – Lloró Shippou. Kirara solo emitió un 'Piuu' Kohaku estaba tan triste como para emitir palabra alguna.

Mientras mas deseaban para que el tiempo se detuviera este pasaba aun más rápido. Pronto llegó la noche y aunque Ahome a veces se replanteaba su decisión siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: debía irse esta noche.

Ya era de noche, Sango era abrazada por el monje Miroku aunque esta en verdad no sentía su abrazo, estaba más concentrada en llorar. Kohaku tenía la cabeza gacha y sombría, no quería llorar, en cambio Shippou se desarmaba llorando en el hombro de Miroku.

Mamoru llegó junto a Ahome, estaba igual de triste que el resto pero también estaba decidido a irse.

"_¿Y InuYasha? No va a venir a despedirse…_" – Pensó Ahome pero reconoció que también era mejor, así no tendría que sufrir de mas. – "Chicos por favor no se sientan tristes… no ven que yo también me siento triste" – Ahome esta intentando retener las lagrimas sin lograrlo.

"Ahome tiene razón" – Sango se limpió la cara – "Debemos recordar los buenos momentos y desearle un buen futuro"

"Gracias por ser mi amiga" – Se despidió Shippou.

"Gracias por enseñarme a luchar por lo que quiero Ahome" – Se despidió Sango.

"Señorita Ahome, gracias por creer en mi"

"Gracias por salvar la región…" – Se despidió la anciana – "…Y a mi hermana"

"Gracias por salvar mi alma" – Kohaku se acercó con Kirara y esta le lamió una mejilla. Luego se acercó a Mamoru – "Mamoru espero que seas feliz"

"No te preocupes, ahora estoy completo"

"No, no lo estás mocoso" – Se dejó escuchar una voz ronca proveniente de algún lugar.

"¡InuYasha!"

"…_InuYasha…"_ – De entre las sombras apareció el hanyou quien caminaba decididamente hacia donde estaban Ahome y el muchacho y se giró para encarar al resto. Vestía con su yukata roja y llevaba un pequeño pañuelo abultado amarrado al cuello.

"Ahora si lo estas" – Le guiñó un ojo a Mamoru. Luego encaró a Ahome – "Iré con ustedes quieras o no"

"_Este es InuYasha: obstinado e insensible hasta el final… así lo queremos todos_" – Fue lo que pensaron todos.

Ahome no sabia que decir así que optó por ignorar el comentario. Ahora si estaba todo listo, InuYasha se despidió de todos y en cierta forma todos se sintieron un poco más felices porque sabían que con InuYasha la pena de dejarlos se aminoraría.

Ambos ayudaron a Ahome a pararse sobre el borde de madera del poso, hicieron una última seña de despedida y se lanzaron.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Despertar junto a vos y olvidar lo demás_

_Que vuelva a oscurecer y volverte a mirar _

_Ahora cierra los ojos… yo aré lo demás_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no veo a Ahome ni a InuYasha?"

"Sería bueno que hicieras una pregunta a lavez" – Delante de él apareció la figura de una mujer con vestimentas extrañas.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Midorico"

"¿La sacerdotisa Midorico? ¿La creadora de la perla de Shikon?"

"Así es"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tranquilo, estás bien, estas camino a casa" – Su voz sonaba maternal. Mamoru se sintió cómodo.

"Y Ahome e InuYasha"

"Camino a la suya"

"¿Por qué nos separaste? No me alcancé a despedir"

"No será necesario, recuerda que los volverás a ver en el futuro"

"Espero que si" – Aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de dolor al recordar el rostro de su madre al momento de lanzarse por el poso.

"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

"¿Deseo?" – Recordó que la perla concedía un deseo pero no supo que desear. – "No, todos mis deseos están cumplidos conocí a mi padre y ahora mi futuro cambiará"

"Es una lastima, eso quiere decir que no podré descansar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mientras la perla de Shikon siga existiendo mi alma no descansará"

"Y porque yo"

"Porque has sufrido demasiado, por otro lado InuYasha ya pidió su deseo y Ahome el suyo"

"Este viaje fue inolvidable pero nuevamente siento que estoy solo… ¿Por qué? Siento que cuando llegue a casa me sentiré vacío"

"Lo mas probable es que tengas una familia bien formada"

"Si, pero también extrañaré a Kohaku y las aventuras"

"…_Entiendo, a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, esta es mi vida y si fuera por mí me quedaría para siempre pero tengo a mi familia y tengo también otra vida… supongo que no importa el lugar si no mas bien la compañía…_" – Las palabras de Ahome resonaron haciendo eco por el espacio.

"Tiene razón" – Mamoru rió dándose cuenta del mensaje. – "Ya sé cual es mi deseo" – Ambos sonrieron al tiempo que una luz se hacia presente en ese espacio.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

_Del pacto que se quebró siempre algo va a quedar._

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos,_

_Juntos somos más que dos y eso no va a cambiar. _

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Ahome abrió los ojos siendo recibida por el radiante sol de la primavera. Por su ventana dejaba ver los rosados pétalos de cerezo cayendo al ritmo de la suave brisa matutina. Con un ligero gemido se desperezó y se sentó notando un pequeño bulto a la altura de su abdomen. Sonrió emocionada, se colocó la bata y bajó para desayunar.

"¡Buenos días!" – Bajó por la escalera haciendo alboroto por toda la casa, al llegar a la cocina se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa. – "¡InuYasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Frente a ella, sentado en la mesa atorado con la mitad de una tostada en la boca estaba InuYasha con apariencia humana y con una ropa poco usual en él. Le recordó a alguien, solo que no sabía exactamente a quien.

"Hija, no seas descortés con InuYasha, él se levantó muy temprano para venirte a ver"

"Ya sabes que no puedo dejar de ver a mi bebé" – El rostro de Ahome palideció y su cuerpo perdió un poco el equilibrio.

"No te sorprendas Ahome, de todos modos ya lo sabía, no ibas a poder ocultarlo para siempre"

"Lo siento mamá, debí decírtelo" – Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

"Ya no importa, lo que importa es que InuYasha está aquí para ayudarte y me ha comentado que encontró trabajo… de todos modos no quiero que dejes los estudios, te quedan dos años y ni sueñes que te casaras a esta edad" – Dijo firmemente la Sra Higurashi. Ahome rió nerviosamente pero finalmente asintió.

Luego de eso InuYasha salió rumbo al trabajo.

La tarde fue larga para la joven ya que acompañó a su madre al colegio para dar la noticia y luego esta la acompañó para su primer control de embarazo. Por la tarde le informaron al abuelo y a Sota quienes casi les dieron un infarto y más aun el abuelo quien comenzó a sacar cuentas inmediatamente sobre los futuros gastos.

"Vaya, un hijo de InuYasha ¿Será monstruo? ¿Tendrá orejas de perro?"

"¡No digas tonterías Sota!" – Lo retaron todos. En ese momento un portazo anunció la llegada de InuYasha.

"Ya llegué familia y traigo visita"

"¿Visita?"

"_No lo puedo creer, ya se siente el dueño de la casa"_ – Pensó Ahome con una gota deslizándose sobre su cabeza.

Todos se levantaron para saludar a la visita. Ahome quedó en estado de shock. Al lado de InuYasha estaba una mujer con un kimono y un hombre con una toga elegante además de dos niños, uno de cabellera negra y otro con cabellera castaña rojiza.

"Pe-pero ¿Cómo?"

"Ahome" – La joven se lanzó hasta ella y ambas se abrazaron.

"Sango ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?"

"No lo sé, te aseguro que no lo sé pero estoy feliz de verte"

Así como Sango todos fueron a saludar a Ahome y a la familia. Shippou con su apariencia de niño se veía muy apuesto pero seguía conservando la voz chillona que siempre lo caracterizó. Kirara también se manifestó como un pequeño gatito de tres colas (La apariencia de siempre)

"No sabemos como sucedió pero despertamos en una especie de casa y luego nos dimos cuenta que teníamos documentos y empleos" – Informó Miroku sumamente extrañado.

"Nos encontramos con InuYasha que pasó por fuera y nos trajo hasta aquí"

"¡Esto es un milagro!" – Saltó Shippou a lo que todos asintieron.

"Estamos nuevamente juntos"

"Y esta vez para siempre"

Los recuerdos de la estadía de Mamoru en Sengoku desaparecieron de la mente de todos pero aun así de vez en cuando se sentían extraños y habían cosas que no encajaban. InuYasha siguió a Ahome al futuro y se decidió finalmente por ella dejando ir el recuerdo de Kikyo, se dedicó completamente a su hijo que al fin y al cabo estaba hecho del más profundo amor que se sentían. Así es, los recuerdos de estos últimos meses se han reemplazado por unos más gratos.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippou y Kirara vivirán en el mismo lugar donde despertaron y mientras Miroku se hace cargo de un templo que extrañamente estaba a su nombre Sango trabaja medio día y estudia en el mismo colegio junto a Ahome. InuYasha se unirá a Miroku y ambos ganaran mucha fama espantando '_espiritus_' de casas antiguas.

El alboroto del precoz embarazo de Ahome ocasionó mucha consternación en la comunidad estudiantil pero este es un problema real y sirvió para que muchas jovencitas se armaran de valor y admitieran su estado en vez de ocultarlo o dejar los estudios. No faltó demasiado tiempo para que Miroku e InuYasha se les unieran en los estudios ya que comprobaron que las oportunidades en esta época sólo se dan si la gente posee un 'papel' que acredita que han estudiado y que tienen conocimientos.

"¿Quién tiene mas conocimientos que yo sobre monstruos y la época antigua?" – Grita InuYasha cada vez que le hablan del tema. "Y quien tiene conocimientos de espíritus y poderes antiguos mas que yo. Estos monjes de hoy en día son unos farsantes" – Refunfuña Miroku cada vez que pasa por un templo y ve que se a perdido el respeto por los antiguos espíritus. Las chicas solo niegan con la cabeza mientras que el vientre de Ahome crece con cada día en espera del bebé que colmará de alegría las vidas de todos.

Ahome tiene la esperanza que sea varón y que sea la viva copia de su padre.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

_Quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

_Y quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

_Y quiero al fin quedarme junto a vos_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**_ FIN _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

¡¡¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Este es el ultimo capitulo, pero claro que después de esto viene un epilogo ¿Les gustaría saber como es la vida de Mamoru en el futuro? A mi si.

No, no es broma, este es el final y aunque algunas quieran matarme… lo siento!

Ahora se preguntaran como es que llegaron todos a la misma época si los demás nunca pudieron pasar por el poso devora huesos. Y la verdad es que ni ellos lo saben pero supongo que ustedes ya lo deducen ¿No? Jejeje…

Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias… muchas gracias a todas las que me siguieron durante esta historia y espero que sigan leyendo mas de mis historias.

Tengo algunas de Sailor Moon como: Metamorfosis (Un universo alterno juvenil y muy romántico), El Espejo (Una continuación sumamente dramática de la historia original), "El Amor Mas Allá del Bien y El Mal" (Una continuación e la historia original pero mucho mas romántica y con una nueva aventura), "Antifaz de la Luna" (Un universo alterno lleno de romance pero con mas dramatismo) y mi ultima incursión: "Crónicas de Verinia" CCS (Una universo alterno lleno de aventuras en una época mágica y llena de ilusiones)

Todo esto es para que vean algunas historias distintas pero buenas… sobretodo a los que les gustan los universos alternos . También como les escribí antes planeo mas adelante hacer un universo alterno de InuYasha. Una historia muy entretenida, romántica, aventuras y sobretodo… secretos

Bueno ahora me despido y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este invento, aunque debo admitir que esto de hacer las continuaciones de las historias también me gusta mucho pero como siempre, me gusta hacer una sola continuación y el resto de universos alternos.

También si les gustaría escribir alguna historia pero no tienen ideas yo con gusto les doy ideas ya que sufro de una imaginación poderosa al punto que me hace alucinar y de repente me aflora una cantidad de ideas que me exigen ser escritas…. Bueno quien quiera una idea solo se comunica conmigo y yo les doy algunas .

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**15 – Feb - 2006**


	12. Un Futuro Diferente

Como lo prometí aquí está el epilogo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

**_Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece… que mas quisiera yo que algún día entrara a mi casa y lo encontrara al mitad demonio con orejitas esponjosas y me dijera "te amoooooo"… hay me hago, me hago!_**

**.:No Puedo Recordarlo:.**

**By: TaNiTaLoVe**

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Epilogo

**UN FUTURO DIFERENTE**

_Dicen por ahí que cuando alguien pide un deseo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón… este se cumplirá. Sin embargo hay otros que dicen que cada quien tiene lo que merece o que todo lo que sucede es por nuestro propio bien o aprendizaje ¿Qué creer? Yo pedí una vez, hace mucho tiempo un deseo, pedí una familia y compañía sin limites. Hoy… hoy todo es distinto._

_Amo mi vida. _

"¡Mamoru!"

Escondido en una bodega vieja y tras un poso se encontraba un joven adolescente. Muchas voces pronunciaban su nombre pero él estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Parecía dormido.

"Mamoru ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo en este lugar? Mamá se va a enojar contigo" – Lo reprendió una niña de aparentes diez años.

"mmhh?"

"¡Despierta!" – Le dio un golpe al cual el muchacho reaccionó con sorpresa.

"¡Que! ¡Donde!" – Miró hacia todos lados.

"¡Kohaku ya lo encontré!" – Gritó la niña con voz chillona.

Para ese momento el joven ya estaba repuesto y un poco atontado por el golpe y los gritos. De alguna manera se sentía extraño y por un momento no reconoció a la niña que estaba en frente. Solo por un momento creyó haber tenido el sueño mas extraño de toda su vida, estaba en un lugar muy extraño lleno de vegetación y con casas antiguas y aldeanos ¿Quién podría soñar algo así? Solo un amante de la historia antigua como lo es él.

Vio de nuevo a la niña que ahora salía de la bodega regañando una y mil barbaridades. Aya, su hermana menor.

"Hey Mamo ¿Qué te habías hecho?" – Llegó hasta le un joven universitario.

"No lo sé, creo que me quede dormido aquí" – Aun se encontraba algo extrañado.

"¡Ya ven!" – Lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó hasta dentro de la casa.

En ella estaba Ayame en la cocina algo apurada calentando agua y buscando una hierba. A penas se saludaron. Sintió pasos desde la sima de la escalera y pronto vio a Sota quien traía en brazos a una niña y un niño adormilados.

"_Claro, con este escándalo ¿Qué niño podría dormir?"_ – Antes de seguir a la sala le ayudó a su tío con uno de los pequeños. Cogió a su hermana.

"Apúrate que Ahome está muy sofocada"

"¿Y InuYasha?" – Preguntó una vez que se asomó y no lo divisó.

Kohaku se encogió de hombros al momento que una niña se apresuraba a llegar hasta él muy asustada por todo el revuelo y pedía que la carguen.

"¿Qué sucede Rika? ¿Te asustaste por el alboroto de unas viejas histéricas?" – Como si su voz hubiera resonado por toda la habitación como huracán, las afectadas: Ahome -quien estaba sentada en un sillón con el rostro pálido por la baja de presión y era abanicada por un niño de seis años- y Sango -que estaba de pie atendiendo a su amiga con un bebé a cuestas- lo mataron con la mirada.

Resumiendo la sala parecía un jardín infantil, estaba todo lleno de niños de todas las edades, todo indicaba que Miroku el monje no había perdido el tiempo durante todos estos años.

"¿Ahora me dices que fue lo que sucedió?" – Susurró el Mamoru quien mucho de esto no entendía.

"Lo que pasa es que Ahome y Sango decidieron pasar de compras después del trabajo y a tu mamá le vino una baja de presión y unas nauseas. Por eso están aquí"

"Esta embarazada ¬¬" – Estoy segura que esa no era una pregunta. Mamoru parecía fastidiado y Kohaku lo comprendía muy bien.

"Si, es lo que dijo mi hermana"

"Esta vez yo no le ayudo" – Aseguró el joven recordando etapas del pasado.

"¿Qué sucede si ahora es un hombre?" - Preguntó bastante interesado.

"Ehh…"

En ese momento entra un escandaloso InuYasha seguido de un Miroku un poco más relajado y junto a él un joven quinceañero y Shippou, estos últimos se reunieron con los adolescentes. Acababan de llegar después de purificar una casa (No es que eso agote demasiado y Kirara siempre será muy bien recompensada ya que si creían que los trabajos del monje e InuYasha eran totalmente honestos… se equivocaron medio a medio y Kirara cumple una parte muy importante en ello jejeje)

"¿Ahome estas bien?" – Se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y tomarle una mano. Ahome aun estaba blanca como papel y tenia miedo de hablar pues las nauseas aun no se pasaban.

"Mmmm… lo que temía" – Comentaba Miroku inspeccionando a la mujer con la mirada. – "InuYasha parece que aquí viene tu cuarto hijo"

"¡Que! ¿Es cierto eso Ahome?" – Ella quería hablar, realmente quería hablar pero sentía que si abría la boca iba a vomitar sobre su esposo.

"Es posible, tiene los mismos síntomas que cuando venia Mamoru"

El recién nombrado se sonrojó.

"Cuarto hijo…" – Volvió a repetir Miroku analizando sus propias palabras – "Me están haciendo dura competencia ¿Qué dices tu mi querida Sango?" – Ella por toda respuestas solo giró la orbe de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso si la niña que tiene en brazos está a punto de cumplir un año y medio y ya tiene tres meses de embarazo?

"Si seguimos así terminaré como una vaca" – Dijo ella.

"Prometiste que tendríamos diez o veinte hijos y recién llevamos cinco" – Le recordó con voz picara.

"¿Se te olvida de este?" – Se señaló la barriga que estaba un poco abultada.

"Nos quedan cuatro como mínimo, mientras tenga como alimentarlos no te quejes"

"¿Tengas?" – Sango no quería comenzar con una discusión, siempre ha estado hipersensible para todos sus embarazos y el pobre de su esposo tiene que sufrir las consecuencias ¿Pobre? Na! Si quiere tener más hijos entonces que se atenga a las consecuencias. Además eso de que Miroku mantiene a sus hijos… como monje a penas tiene dinero para pagar los estudios de los tres hijos que van a la escuela. – "Aoshi necesito que cargues a tu hermana… creo que también me tomaré un té relajante"

El joven de quince años suspiró resignado maldiciendo su existencia de 'niñera'. Tomó a la niña y se acercó a Sota quien llevaba en brazos a otro de sus hermanos. Sota, Mamoru, Kohaku y Ahoshi y Shippou con Kirara bajaron las cabezas casi al mismo tiempo imaginando lo que sería su vida en unos meses más.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Después de tomarse ambas un te relajante preparado amablemente por la señora Ayame, los adultos estaban sentados en la mesa conversando animadamente.

"No hace falta que te hagas un examen, Mamoru siempre ha sabido cuando estas embarazada" – Inició Ayame lo cual era totalmente cierto.

"Debí cuidarme" – Se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Sango con una indirecta bastante directa y aprovechando que Ahome tenia la cabeza inclinada les ordenó a los hombres que salieran.

"Oye tengo una buena idea" – Inició Sango una vez que los esposos salieron. – "Creo que deberíamos mudarnos a una casa mas grande y así criar a nuestros hijos todos juntos"

"Yo también estaba pensando en eso pero en tu caso Sango, ya que vas en tu sexto hijo y eso que solo tienes treinta y cinco, te quedan al menos diez años de fertilidad" – Siguió Ayame. – Yo creo que deberíamos volver a agrandar esta casa y cooperarnos entre todos con los gastos… confieso que no me gusta la idea de Ahome se vaya de esta casa y me he encariñado mucho con tus hijos Sango"

Ambas rieron pero Sango hace tiempo que necesitaba descargarse y sabia que este era el momento preciso.

"He intentado hacer todo lo posible para no quedar embarazada, si no fuera porque Miroku siguió insistiendo yo tendría solo tres hijos pero cada vez que empiezo a cuidarme él me insinúa que quiere tener otro mas. Con Aoshi… bueno él no era planeado, me traicionó la debilidad y los encantos de Miroku, pero después de él le dije que si quería tener mas hijos conmigo iba a tener que establecerse y darme una buena situación económica porque sino nos llenaríamos de hijos y no podríamos alimentarlos. Luego vino Raye que reconozco que también fue por debilidad" – Sango se sonrojó recordando algo bastante intimo - "Después de ella le dije lo mismo ya que aun no estábamos preparados para tener mas hijos y yo tenia mi empleo y le ayudaba con los gastos pero desde que nació Rika y estamos estables… ya no tengo excusas y… bueno tampoco es que me desagrade la idea de tener una familia grande pero a veces me gustaría dedicarme a algo mas que criar cada hijo que va a venir"

"No te quejes, ese era el deseo de ambos" – Dijo Ahome sin sentirse mejor

"Si pero esta época es muy distinta a Sengoku aquí todos se paga"

"Eso también es cierto" – Asintió Ahome. - "Con la llegada de este nuevo bebé tampoco podré seguir con mi trabajo"

"¡Podríamos escribir! ¡Si! ¿Recuerdas el primer libro que escribiste sobre las aventuras de InuYasha? Recién hiciste el comienzo de nuestras aventuras"

"Si pero es que sino me quedaba muy largo"

"¡Esa es la idea! dividimos la historia completa en varias sagas y así venderlas y ganar mucho dinero"

"¿Tu crees?" – No estaba muy convencida que digamos.

"Claro, con nuestra historia nos alcanza como para diez libros y si tenemos éxito como cierta persona (No hace falta que nombre quien es ¿O si?) ¡Podríamos ser millonarias!"

"Ya se te está subiendo a la cabeza"

"A mi no me parece para nada mala la idea, así no tienen que dejar el hogar y pueden estar pendiente de los hijos, además es mucho mas fácil escribir cuando se trata de experiencias vividas y como han hablado tanto con sus esposos deben saber todo lo que han sentido y cosas por el estilo… y de paso una ayudita para esta anciana que ha hecho mucho por ustedes"

"Por supuesto que si señora Ayame"

"Pensándolo bien es una buena idea" – Recapacitó Ahome desde su incomodidad. – "Solo repítemela cuando me sienta mejor y apuesto que te apoyaré al cien por ciento"

"¡Hay que celebrar!" – Se escuchó desde fuera de la casa. El olor a carne y alcohol se entremetía por las paredes.

"Ya se pasaron de copas" – Dijeron las tres al unísono.

Y no solo eso, habían ido de compras con los adolescentes (dejando por supuesto a las niñas en casa cuidando a los peques para que duerman) y estaban armando un asado familiar para celebrar en grande la noticia.

"Aun así la vida de casada me parece muy entretenida" "_Sobretodo esas noches que me enojo con InuYasha… y las reconciliaciones_" – Sango notó un brillo inequívoco en Ahome.

"_Mucha junta con Miroku_"

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad  
Y para tu amor que me ilumina  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_

_Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce fin  
Un corazón que late por vos_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

"Hay que reconocer que nuestras familias tienen un gusto único para celebrar" – Mencionó Aoshi muerto de la risa viendo la escena de sus padres y a Ahome con una bolsa a cuestas por si su organismo no resistía.

"Si, y hasta cuando se enojan entre ellos" – Siguió Kohaku.

"Tenemos afinidad y eso es algo que debemos reconocer" – Dijo Mamoru y hay que reconocerlo, entre los hijos se llevan muy bien a pesar de que muchos de ellos tienen carácter fuerte.

"¿Recuerdan cuando nos contaban las maravillosas aventuras de Sengoku?"

"¿Cómo no recordarlas Aoshi? Mamá ya escribió un libro sobre ellas" – Dijo Mamoru.

"Si, las que han dado mas solvencias económicas que todos los años que lleva InuYasha trabajando" – Comentó graciosamente Sota. Todos rieron por la realidad del comentario.

"Jejeje hay que reconocerlo, InuYasha nunca madurará y supongo que por eso todos lo quieren tanto y mamá está tan enamorada de él"

"Digo lo mismo con mi papá"

"Si supieran. De todos ustedes yo soy el único que conoce a sus padres al revés y al derecho" – Dijo Shippou llegando con refrescos. No era necesario voltearse a mirar quien era el dueño de esa inconfundible y chillona voz.

"¿Es que nunca terminaran de tener hijos?" – Reclamó Sota, no era que le molestara pero era un tema de conversación que de vez en cuando le gustaba tocar. – "Primero llegas tu Mamoru y tienes diecisiete años, luego tu hermana Aya de diez, y menos mal porque si mi mamá no hubiera estado presente para recordarle sobre su futuro ahora tendrías unos dos hermanos mas antes que Aya. Después viene Zoe que pronto va a cumplir cuatro pero no olvidemos que mi hermana te tuvo a los diecisiete así que ha empezado temprano con la maternidad y no hay que olvidarse de este que viene ahora que de seguro deben ser gemelos porque ella nunca había estado tan resentida por los síntomas"

"jeje y no me extrañaría" – Comentó Shippou. – "Aunque comparando a InuYasha antes y ahora me gusta mas ahora, al menos comparte la comida"

"Tiene conciencia ya que tiene hijos" – Dijo Kohaku recordando un poco como era antes.

"Aunque tu eres el que mas canas verdes le ha sacado"

"Jejeje es el privilegio de ser el mas parecido a él" – Sonrió tocándose la nariz.

"No olvidemos a los hijos de mi hermana" – Kohaku bebió un poco mas de su refresco. – "Dijo que quería terminar los estudios y a penas lo hizo quedó embarazada de ti Aoshi, si supieras como la reprendió la señora Ayame y con justa razón pues ambas después querían seguir con estudios universitarios" – Todos asintieron – "Cuatro años después aparece Raye y Sango debe posponer sus estudios, no hay que olvidar que Miroku estaba mas que feliz. Seis años después nace Rika y menos mal que para ella lo pensaron mejor y ambos ya tenían trabajos estables, pero después de dos años nace Yuki y año y medio llega Nakuru y ahora nuevamente esta embarazada, se van al extremo, luego van a tener hijos cada año como si el mundo se fuera a acabar"

Todos rieron a más no poder.

"Mientras no se metan en mis cosas soy feliz"

"Sin olvidar que necesitaremos una niñera"

Todos quedaron observando escondidos en las sombras, una noche estrellada como ninguna que hubieran disfrutado antes (Claro que las de Sengoku eran mas bonitas ya que en la ciudad no se disfruta mucho) Su familia celebraba alrededor de una fogata (No sé como lo hacen en el patio de la casa pero buehh) todos reían y algunos se retaban. Sango vivirá siempre molestando al monje y este siempre intentará correrle mano no importa los años que pasen ni los hijos que tengan ya que a parte de amarse son buenos amigos. InuYasha nunca dejará de consentir a Ahome en cualquier cosa que se le ocurra y aunque ahora es humano completo siempre tendrá esa parte monstruosa que a ella le fascina tanto… pero también tiene ese pequeño problema de no ser intuitivo o peor aun ser demasiado sincero sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos aunque ya está acostumbrada y sabe que aunque pasen cien años InuYasha siempre seguirá siendo su hombre inocente y heroico.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no s é como explicar lo  
Que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas  
Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón  
te venero  
hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor  
por existir_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

Al día siguiente por la tarde mientras Mamoru venia de la preparatoria (No hacia falta mencionar que el atardecer era de película) al doblar por la esquila Mamoru chocó con una pared suave. La joven se disculpó sin mirarlo y rápidamente se acomodó el flequillo. Mamoru pudo notar cierta extrañeza en el rostro de la chica.

"L-lo siento" – Se apresuró a decir. el recogió un pergamino que había caído. – "¡Es mío!"

Mamoru se lo entregó y solo en ese momento notó la hermosura de la joven, su cabello color chocolate y esos inmensos ojos dorados. Se sonrojó inevitablemente.

"¿Qué es eso?" – No es que a cada chica que le encontraba algo extraño en el cuerpo preguntara, es solo que esa mancha le provocaba cierta curiosidad.

"¿Que?" – Dijo ella confundida. Mamoru le señaló una tenue mancha en la frente de ella que se distinguía entre los cabellos. Ella se puso roja como un tomate y se acomodó nuevamente el flequillo. – "E-ss una marca de familia"

"¿Puedo verla?" – Acercó su mano para hacerlo pero ella se alejó sutilmente. – "Vamos, es solo una mancha, si me la muestras te cuento un secreto"

Ella dudó un momento pero finalmente asintió –no es que a cada chico le diga eso- de todos modos le pareció alguien especial y no le daba desconfianza. Dejó que él tocara su cabello y ante esa caricia ella se estremeció cerrando los ojos. Mamoru se acercó para apreciarla mucho más esa mancha violeta con forma de Luna creciente y no notó la distancia hasta que sus ojos se toparon con esos labios carmín, sintió ardor en las mejillas.

"Ehem… es la mancha mas linda que he visto y no es un halago, es la verdad"

"Gracias, mi nombre es Lin" – Bajó la mirada apenada.

"Ah, cierto, no he dicho mi nombre. Mamoru Higurashi" – Le extendió la mano a la cual ella correspondió.

El sentimiento fue mutuo. Mamoru desde que hizo contacto con la piel de la muchacha supo que se volverían a ver… tal vez sus destinos estaban ligados.

"Mi secreto es que… algunas noches me convierto en monstruo y no dejo dormir en casa" – Ella sonrió con ganas. Si supiera que es la pura y santa verdad.

"Me agradas, tal vez otro día te cuente mas secretos"

"Lo mismo digo ¿Vives cerca?"

"Eso creo, la verdad es que busco esta dirección" – La muchacha le acercó un papel – "Busco a esta familia por un mensaje que tengo escrito hace mas de quinientos años y tengo muy poca referencia de ellos, según mis datos recopilados ellos viven por aquí"

"¿A si?" – Abrió la nota y se sorprendió. – "_Pero si es mi casa_"

"… Según mis antepasados es una nota escrita para un señor llamado InuYasha aunque no creo que eso sea posible a menos que sea inmortal o algo así" – Bromeó ella y Mamoru medio sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Creo que te puedo ayudar" – Sin saber porque la tomó de la mano causando nuevos choques eléctricos en ambos y la condujo por la calle.

El ultimo farol finalmente se encendió y las polillas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

_Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también  
lo conseguiré  
para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

x--------------------XxXxXxX--------------------x

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de TaNiTaLoVe**

Aquí se da un recuento de mas o menos como sean las vidas se los personajes en este momento jejeje en algunas cosas me fui al chancho pero me gusta pensar que Ahome e InuYasha podrían tener muchos hijos.

Lo terminé algo inconcluso pues prefiero dejar el resto a su imaginación. La muchacha que aparece ahora ultimo tiene como quince años y supongo que ya se dieron cuenta lo que significa la marca en su frente aunque también prefiero dejarles eso a su imaginación ¿El nombre? Bueno creo que eso dice un poco mas ya que Lin es el nombre la pequeña Rin, solo que en la serie en español se usa Lin. Lo mismo que Ahome y no Kagome.

¿Mamoru Higurashi? Aquí InuYasha adopta el apellido de Ahome para no tener que inventarse uno ¿Qué mas a parte de agradecerles todo su apoyo y los reviews? Ah! Volvérselos a agradecer GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS QUE SE HICIERON PRESENTES EN ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ALAVARON Y CRITICARON ESTA HOBRA ¡ESO ME DA FUERZAS PARA CONTINUAR CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA!

No importa si no les quedó clara la edad de los hijos, lo único que deben saber es que Ahome e InuYasha tienen ahora cuatro y Sango y Miroku van para el sexto y lo más importante, son muy felices, eso es lo que importa ¿No?

Ahora planeo crear dos universos alternos pero me gustaría tener su opinión, uno dije que se trataría de policías y ladrones (mas o menos) y el otro es mucho mas sentimental y no se ¿Cuál subo primero? Es que si subo los dos ahí si que estaría llena de historias por toda la web y no es la idea ya que quiero terminarlas todas, además yo escribo solo si es que a ustedes les gusta ¿No? Bueno ahí me dicen en los reviews ok?

Ahora si me despido y espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz día de San Valentin

**(''·.·_TaNiTaLoVe_·.·'')**

**26 – Feb - 2006**


End file.
